A God's Princess
by viridianaln9
Summary: Rise of the GuardiansX Avengers Fic: FemJack. Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost has never been alone, the moment she is born she got two Guardians of her own. She isnt so broken, but she is still very playful. When she becomes a Guardian and asked to move to the North Pole she refuses. it causes most of the Guardians to be shocked(Longer Summary Inside)
1. Protectors

**A God's Princess **

Summary: _**Rise of the GuardiansX Avengers Fic: FemJack. Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost has never been alone; the moment she is born she got two Guardians of her own. She isn't so broken, but she is still very playful. When she becomes a Guardian and asked to move to the North Pole she refuses. It causes most of the Guardians to be shocked but most the Bunny that has fallen for her, but can he understand the bond between Jack, Thor and Loki. LokiXJackXThor (Family), BunnyXJack, ToothXNorth, ThorXJane,**_

Note: **Okay (READ IMPORTANT) So I am writing a new story. I hope you guys like it and it will be different from A Frozen Rose. So I will be re-writing some of the story here because it will be a different kind of Jack.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and I don't own the Norse Mythos or other I bring in.**

**$LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**One: Protectors **

Loki and Thor had always heard her. They knew who the little girl was that prayed to Loki for really good tricks to make her little sister happy and who pray to Thor so that he kept her family flock alive so her family wouldn't starve. They both knew that if anyone knew who she prayed to she could be killed. But it never stopped her and it made her endeared to both brothers everyone in Asgard knew that there was a person in Midgard the brothers cared about. For sixteen years they heard the prayers and one day they stopped. The little muffins she made didn't appear, they didn't hear her voice anymore and they both knew something bad had happened to their Princess because they considered her that. After a year the Warriors Three told them to forget the girl.

"She is human; they tend to be fickle fellows." Volstagg told them.

"I do not believe her to be careless Thor and I have seen her, she is playful but not careless." Loki told them.

"You said she was of sixteen Midgard years are those not the time they tend to wed?" Fandral asked. "I bet your favorite human was a most wonderful bride." Thor and Loki threw him very heated glances.

"Fandral is not wrong, maybe that is the reason she has not prayed." Sif told them.

"We've seen Jacqueline grow from four years of age to now and I do not believe she would stop praying for a wedding, she prayed to Loki and I so she wouldn't be wed." Thor told them.

"Maybe she died." Hogun told them.

"We would have been told." Loki said.

#

When they got tired of waiting two years after no words from Jacqueline they wanted answers. They went to the Bifrost and looked at Heimdallr.

"What do you need my Prince's?" the stoic man asks.

"The girl that has always prayed to us, where is she?" Loki asks.

"She has passed on." Heimdallr tells them.

"Why were we not informed?" Thor booms out.

"In what pantheon does she reside?" Loki asked. All the Pantheons excited, the Olympian, Egyptian every religion had its Pantheon and on which ever you believed you went there in your after-life.

"None." Heimdallr told them.

"What do you mean none, she believed in us she would have gone to Hela's domain just for that." Loki said.

"Her spirit never left Midgard; it seems other forces have stuck her there." Heimdallr told them.

"We must search for her, brother." Thor said.

"Does she still look as she did before?" Loki asked.

"No, she is different; she has no memory of you." Heimdallr told them.

"Loki that is by far the best reason to search for her, we do not know what could harm her." Thor said.

"We shall and we will bring her here with us." Loki said.

"Heimdallr take us to Midgard."

"As you wish." Heimdallr said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline had woken up two years ago, with the moon just telling her; her name Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost. She had only enjoyed three months with all the snow. The others were not so nice; the middle was so hot she had to go to the coldest place she could find. She tried to make snow in the hotness but a boy dress in gold appeared and burned her telling her to leave. She had been traveling and seeing places she had never seen, but she was never seen.

"Why am I here?" she asked the Moon hoping to get an answer. "Why can't anyone see me?" She pleaded, she let the tears run.

"Can you at-least tell me why no one can see me?" she asked again.

"What are you doing here?" Jack looked up to see Summer Sprites, she had not met the Spirit of Summer yet but if the sprites were anything to go by, it would be bad. Jack just fled, it was the only thing she could do.

"Wind." She said and the Wind who had been her only friend these two years embraced her and took her away from the sprites as fast as she could.

She went near where the golden sand tended to be, it was mostly at night that it happened but the sand never ran her off.

"How come we only see the sand at night?" she asked no one. "Wind, can you take me to the thing that makes the sand?" she asked the wind. It actually listened and raised her slowly, slowly and they went up to a round place of sand.

"Ah." Jack gasped, she touched the sand, and the sand began to form pictures. "Wow, this is amazing." She said and didn't notice the little man coming closer.

Sandy looked at the girl playing with his dreamsand. He recognized her too; she was the new winter spirit. The girl had long hair all the way to her waist, wore a brown dress ripped at the knees with legging and a small cloak. She had a shepherd's staff on her hand. He got closer much slower not to scare her. He taps her gently on the shoulder and the girl jumps and turns around.

"Hi." She says and he waves his hand at her. "Um, do you own this?" she asks and he nods. He looked at her and she smiled and seemed to remember something. "My name is Jacqueline Frost or Jack Frost that's what the Man in Moon call me, who are you?"

Sandy began to make signs over his head and Jack tried to make sense of it.

"Man sand." She said, he flipped the thing over and she smiled.

"Sandman." She said and Sandy nodded. "You make all the pictures at night?" and he nodded once more. "Do you need me to leave?" she asked suddenly scared. Sandy looked at the girl and knew she was afraid, so he just patted a seat on his cloud. Jack sat and saw Sandy create images.

When the sun was about to rise, Sandy turned to Jack and she knew he was about to leave. "Bye, Sandy." She whispered and got up from his cloud, he smiled at her too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Jack was giving snow to Russia; it was one of the places she really liked. She didn't expect the summer sprites to be here since she was still in her domain.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to make Russia hot, you know get rid of you." They told her.

"I never did anything to you."

"You're causing an imbalance." One of them told her.

"That is a lie." She said. Her emotions were getting very jumbled up she didn't notice that the sky had darkened really badly.

#

In another part of Europe, Loki felt the disturbance.

"Thor, did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes, the storm is not normal." Thor told him.

"Let us follow." He said. They both left to the source of the problem.

#

It took three seconds for the Sprites to begin to attack Jack and she fought them having the weather on her side because it began to storm rather quickly for them. One of them burn Jack on the back and she screams. Jack freezes one of them because she is tired of them attacking her. Three of them try to use their advantage but before they can do anything lightning hits them and knocks them out.

Jack lowers herself to the ground ready for someone to attack her when a voice come saying her name.

"Jacqueline?" She looks up to see a man in black, green and gold armor with black hair and green eyes looking at her.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

"You are Lady Jacqueline." She turns to see a huge man with gray armor and a red cape, blond hair and the calmest and nicest blue eyes. They don't look at her threatening but nice.

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"Yes and no." the man with jet black hair answers. "My name is Loki and this is my brother Thor, we've come to bring you with us, keep you safe." Jack is really exhausted so before she answers she black out. Thor catches her and has her near.

"Is she injured?" he questions.

"Probably those sprites weren't here for a welcome feast, hurry Thor we must return to Asgard." Loki says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Odin Daughter

**A God's Princess**

Note: **I hope you guys liked that first chapter. I want to thank **_**DivineOokami, AyameKitsune, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Kup of Koko, Green Ivery and Guest**_** for the review. I also want to thank those that have favorite, and followed the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, I don't own the Norse Mythos or of any other Pantheon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Two: Odin-Daughter**

Thor and Loki arrived to Asgard with Jacqueline in Thor's arms.

"You brought her." Heimdallr told them.

"Yes, we are taking her to the healers to check her injuries." Loki told him. They got on their horses and went inside Asgard. When they got down the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were already there.

"Who is that?" Sif asked.

"She is Jacqueline." Thor says with a smile.

"She doesn't look human at all." Volstagg said.

"She is a Spirit now." Loki told them. "The Spirit of Winter, now we must go she might be injured badly."

The brothers walked together and they didn't see the ravens fly and go into the palace. They leave the Warrior's three and Lady Sif shocked at their answers the healers were already getting things ready when they arrived and lowered Jacqueline into one of the beds.

"We will tend to her wounds." One of the healers told them.

"Put her in one of the rooms close to royal family." Thor and Loki turned to see their mother Frigga standing there with a smile. "You found the girl you've been looking for, she is different."

"Yes, mother she is very different but I believe she is still there." Loki told her. Frigga notices the looks of fondness their sons give the girl and she hides the smile at that.

"Your father, wishes to speak with both of you, I will tend to Lady Jacqueline as if she were your sister and my daughter."

"Thank-you, mother." Thor says embracing her in a hug. Frigga smiled at her sons.

"Go on, don't keep your father waiting he is not a patient man." Frigga said. She looked at the young girl and whispered. "Yes, they care about you very much dear; you're going to be a great addition to the family."

#

In the throne room Odin is sitting in his throne and sees as his son's come in, Hugin and Munin had already in-formed him of the person they had brought and wonder what his sons wanted.

"Father, Mother informs us you wanted to see us." Thor tells him.

"Yes, I've heard that the Midgardian you care for has been brought to Asgard." He says.

"We did, for her own good." Loki says.

"Do not forget she is a season and must be in Midgard for those reason alone."

"Father, they mistreat her." Thor says. "You cannot expect us to do nothing."

"She must learn to defend herself." Odin said but in the inside he was really proud of his boys.

"We care for Jacqueline she is someone we like and care for."

"She has no memory of her past." Odin tells them. "You can't tell her either, there is a purpose to her memory loss."

"Very well, but we cannot see her harm." Loki told him.

"I will make my decision soon." He told them.

#

In the healing rooms Frigga was with Jacqueline and she saw the burns in her back. The healers had made the work but they had to rip the dress apart for it. Frigga had to send for some new clothes for the girl but knew that she couldn't get rid of the clothes from before.

Jack woke up with a start and she looked up to see that she was in a golden room, some ladies were there and she was scared. She looked down at herself and saw that she wore another type of clothing not her own, it was blue and silver.

"Don't be scared child." She turned around to see a very beautiful woman sitting beside her and she had very kind eyes, golden hair and she wore a golden dress.

"Where am I?" she asked, she was scared. "Who are you?"

"I am Queen Frigga of Asgard." She told her. "I am the mother of Thor and Loki." Those words came to Jack and she remembered.

"They told me, they wanted to keep me safe." Jack told her.

"Which they have, they have brought you to our home of Asgard, do you feel better dear?"

"Yes." She told her.

"Very good, come we must take out leave they are waiting for you in the throne-room." Frigga told her. Jack nodded and got up; she began to look for her staff. She found it leaning on the far wall and she walked to it, her feet were still bare so she created frost as she walked. Frigga looked at it and it didn't seem dangerous but it was very beautiful to see.

"Is this your house?" Jack asked.

"Yes. The royal family lives here." Frigga told them. "Also, some people of the court."

"Oh, I've only seen Mother Nature's palace once but that was just so I could be told what I was supposed to do." Jack told her and she didn't know why.

"What is it you do, dear?" Frigga asked.

"I'm the Spirit of Winter; I bring Winter to a lot of places and snow days." Jack told her. There is sadness in the girl's eyes and Frigga doesn't really like that. Jack was thinking of the time people just said she killed but some of the children had fun in her snow. She had even seen some couples in the snow so it couldn't be too bad. Jack was looking around the palace but she was trying to find the Wind, it was her friend but this Wind felt different, but it seemed to clock her just like the one she was used to. Frigga could feel it, the Wind of Asgard already covering the girl, like a blanket. Oh she was going to like the new addition to the family.

They entered the throne room and Jack was in shock, the place was huge. It was all in gold, but her gaze went straight to the imposing man in the large throne. At the top he had two ravens and the man himself was a very large person with white hair and wore gold armor, but missing an eye.

"Jacqueline, are you well?" she turned to the man in gray and red. She tried to remember his name and it came easy to her.

"I'm fine, Thor, thank you for asking and thank you for helping me, both of you" She said with a smile to both brothers. She never had people care like that for her, maybe Sandy he had been nice, but this was different. Fatherly almost.

"Jacqueline, you are in the halls of Asgard." The older man in the throne told her. "My sons Thor and Loki have asked for you to stay here." Jack looked surprise.

"Why would you do that, everyone says I make a mess of everything." Jack told them. Thor and Loki hid their anger though. "People don't like my cold, I kill people." Frigga sent a look to Odin.

"Death is not your fault child. It is part of the life cycle, it is rather unfortunate that the season you control is known for that, but you just do your job." Odin told her. Jack looked at him and there was innocence there. "I have made my choice."

"What choice?" Jack asked. Frigga put a hand to her shoulder and Jack looked at her surprised. Thor and Loki smiled to and got near Jack.

"Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost, from this moment on you are part of the royal family of Asgard, her you are to be known as Jacqueline Frost- Odindaughter, a princess like your brothers." Odin told her. Jack was shocked, she didn't know what to do and how to react, so she did the only thing she could, she moved quickly up the stairs and hugged Odin hard and she let some tears fall.

"Thank you." She whispered. Odin touched her shoulder.

"No thanks needed my child, you are a great addition to the family." he told her and Jack kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Odin smiled back indeed the girl in-front of him will be a great addition. She turned around and went to hug Frigga ho despite some of the cold returned the hug warmly. Jack turned to Thor and Loki and they had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Welcome to the family, Young Sister." Thor boomed and she laughed before giving him a hug. She turned to Loki and she gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him too.

"Welcome home, Jacqueline." Loki whispered.

"Thank-you, Loki." She whispered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Star

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**DivineOokami, AyameKitsune, keembur, GUEST, Peaceful Dragon Rose, NerdyLittleCray and invader sugar**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have being favoring and following the story, you guy are awesome. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Three: Star **

Jack had been in Asgard for five months and everything in her life had changed so much. She went to Midgard (That's what she had been thought by the scholars in Asgard) a lot since she was needed but after she was done she came back to Asgard, she came back home. Thor and Loki always waited for her at the entrance of Asgard or she would just meet them in the feast room. She was currently coming back from her round when she arrived it was to see Heimdallr standing there.

"Hello, Heimdallr." She told him. Out of her cloak she brought out a flower she had covered in frost. "I brought you Midgardian flower it's supposed to last forever."

"Thank-you; Lady Jacqueline." He told her with a soft smile. Jack smiled at him and ran up.

"Hey Wind let's go." She said and let the Wind of Asgard pick her up and take her to the entrance. Her outfit was different now so she didn't freeze everything around her, she even wore boots but she was working in a way to let the frost out of her feet through the boots.

"Jack." Loki was the first one to greet her.

"Hey, Loki." They began to walk together to the training grounds. That was something that also changed, Jack had to be trained in battle, not that she complained she had used some of those moves on the summer sprites enough to leave her alone.

"Ready for training?' he asked her.

"You know I love training with Thor and others, but I really wish I had magic just so I could spend my time with you and your books." she told him and Loki smile.

"You can still be there with all my books, I can teach you stuff you haven't learn and well you have different kind of magic." He told her.

"Okay." She told him with a smile. It was nice for Loki that Jack wanted to spend time with him, he loved Thor but being in his shadow was kind of annoying. Jack treated the two of them the same, she didn't make fun of his magic either, and she respect it.

They arrived to the training grounds and Jack was already being thrown a sword and shield by Lady Sif. It was so weird but they had bonded more and Sif was one of Jack's teachers in the art of battle.

"Alright, Jack arms up." Sif told her.

The battle began it was something Jack knew not to underestimate Sif, she knew how to move. They moved together and clashed the wooden swords, before Sif got more inventive and rolled on the ground Jack had to keep up with the movements. Sif was able to drop her and pointed the wooden sword to Jack's face.

"Submit." She told her. Jack smirked and rolled kicking her feet and tripping Sif down before flipping up.

"No." Jack said with a smile.

"Nice." Sif said and Jack helped her rise.

"Thank-you." She said. They went to the others and the Warrior's Three looked at Jack.

"Lady Jacqueline, we've heard you will believe for an entire week." Fandral told her.

"Yes, it's the beginning of Winter and I have to spread it all around." Jack told them.

"But you will be back before the feast right; the Olympians are going to be here." Volstagg told her.

"Probably." Jack told them. "Plus I don't think I am allowed to miss that feast."

"You are not." Loki said with a smirk.

"You just want me to meet Hermes." Jack whispered to him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A week later, Jacqueline was up early she wanted to get an early start to the day. She got dressed in something much calmer, she wore blue and silver dress, with brown leggings, but her feet were bare, she had her cloak with her. She got her staff and as she got to her door, she was met by Frigga at the door.

"You're leaving now." Frigga told her.

"Yes." Jack said with a smile.

"Be very careful Jacqueline remember you must come back for the feast and safe." Frigga told her.

"I will mom don't worry." Jack didn't even notice she had said that and Frigga smiled.

"Very well daughter of mine." She said.

"Okay, can you tell Thor, Loki and Dad that I'm going to miss them?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Frigga said, Jack hugged her.

"Going to miss you to Mom." She told her. Jack ran to the Bifrost with a smile on her face.

Heimdallr saw her coming.

"Going to make snow come, Lady Jacqueline?" he asked.

"That is the plan, going to miss seeing you for a whole week." Jack told him.

"I will miss the flowers you bring." Heimdallr told her and Jack laughed.

#

Jack was having fun bringing the snow to the places around the world. She felt so free and none of the others could say anything because it was her time to shine here. Some places were overdue for snow storms but she was good with it. She might have collapsed a few roofs but she didn't really mean to make that snow so thick. This week had to be important it normally told people how their winter was going to be.

"Well I think I'm doing good." She said.

She was flying in the snow, she had met Old Man Winter a year ago and he was a really nice guy, to her at least he didn't like to be bothered much. She was going to go see him that day so she knew what he planned. She arrived in the Winter Forest and landed softly, none of the soldiers he had guarding his castle did anything to her. The Winter Castle was very beautiful it shined like diamonds in the snow.

She entered it and no one was really there, it surprised her very much that Old Man Winter was a very lonely spirit. So she visited him once in a while. The throne room was impressive not like the one in Asgard but really not many things were impressive as the ones in Asgard. Old Man Winter was tall, bit lanky and old, he wore a white large tunic that reached the ground and covered most of his body, and his hair was white and reached his wait, with a white beard and dark eyes.

"Jacqueline, you've come to visit dear." He told her.

"Yes, I did I wanted to see if you were okay." She told him and froze some of the things around more.

"I'm fine, fine like always happy to see you here again." Old Man told her. "Have any of those spirits bothered you?" he asked her.

"No, not anymore." She told him. Mostly because she spent her time in Asgard to be bothered much.

"Good." He said. "Will you be disappearing again, Jacqueline?" he asked her. Out of all of the spirits and she was pretty sure Sandy knew, she disappeared somewhere but no one knew where.

"Yeah, have important things to do." she told him.

"Good, you're going to come visit me right?" Old Man Winter asked because Jack had been the only person to come visit him at all. He had lied a bit to her, spirits didn't come near him, much only a few and when he was invited to the Guardian Ball, he was mostly ignore by some of the spirits there. So having someone visit him was nice.

"Of course, see you next time" she told him.

"Bye, Jacqueline." He said with a smile.

"Bye." She told him.

#

As Jack flew out of the Winter Castle, she gives it a nice round of snow for Old Man Winter not to strain himself. She was leaving, when she heard a whine.

"Wind, can you take me to that noise?" she asked. The Wind flung her a bit and Jack wasn't that surprise. She rolled into the ground perfectly and without being harmed. In the ground there is a hole, she walks slowly toward it; she crouched down to the hole and sees something white moving. She touches it and sees a snout touch her hand. She poked it again and it gave a soft whine. She reached in and grabbed the bundle.

"Oh." She said and looked at the small wolf in her arms. She touched one of its hind legs and saw that it was broken, because it howled in pain. "I'm sorry." She said and looked around for its mom but it wasn't there. She took off her cloak and covered the pup with it, it looked at her with huge silver eyes, she touched the pup and it leaned into it.

"Oh, come on I'll take you home." She whispered. "Heimdallr, open the Bifrost."

The light took them to Asgard and she looked at the keeper.

"Welcome, Home Lady Jacqueline you seemed to have brought something back." Heimdallr told her.

"I found the pup in a hole; its hind leg is broken." She told him. 'I'm taking it to Loki." She told him and left the Bifrost. She was happy to have found Loki in the entrance.

"Jack, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I found a wolf pup in a hole can you help it?" she asked.

"Of course.' He told her.

They walked to Jack's room. Jack put the pup in her bed and Loki looks at the pup.

"The pup is rather sick, Jack." He tells her. She looked at him and looked at the pup. "I think I can help but we must also get ready for the feast today, remember we have the Olympians today for a visit."

"Okay." She told him. She helps him fix the wolf and they leave her (they checked) on a small bed Loki made and have her covered.

"Now, that it's done get ready some of the ladies will come to get you ready." he tells her.

"Thanks Loki." She says and gives him a kiss in the cheek.

"Your very welcome." He tells her.

Loki leaves and she enters her bathing chamber to take a shower for the day. She relaxes in the tub, she was surprise, and she can't take really hot showers hers have to be mild hot or really cold. She cleans herself before getting out of the bath and she went in to be met by the ladies that were going to help her. She was allowed to put her undergarments alone (she was really thankful for that) before they helped her into the gown. It was baby blue that curved around her top, the sleeves were long, the skirt was flowing and behind her was a silver cape of her own. The ladies grabbed her hair and raised it up in an intricate style before putting a small crown on her head. She grabbed her staff and checked on the wolf that looked at her.

"I'll be back to check on you." She said. She puts a bowl of water and some food Loki left for the wolf to eat.

"Lady Jacqueline, you must hurry." One of the ladies tells her.

"I'm going." She says.

#

Jack runs with her staff where Thor and Loki are waiting for her. They are wearing their best clothes for the day. Loki told her it was something to expect.

"I'm here." She tells them. Thor and Loki smile at her.

"You look very beautiful Jacqueline."

"Thank-you."

"Loki informs me you found a wounded animal." Thor tells her.

"Yes, I left her in my room." she tells him.

"What will you name her?" Loki asks.

"What?"

"Jacqueline you do intend on keeping her, you saved her life after all you brought her here for me to fix, it is only fair you keep her." Loki tells her.

"I don't know, I'll think of something." Jack tells them, they give her a nod before the doors open to the grand room where most of the Olympian's and Asgardians are in the room talking.

The three walk in and everyone turns to look at them before going back to their conversations. The first one to come is a man in a toga with winged sandals and a nice smile.

"Loki!" he says.

"Hermes is good to have you here." He says.

"You to, no who is this?" he asks.

"Our sister Jacqueline." Thor tells him.

"Nice to meet you." Hermes tells her.

"You too." she tells him. He spun around her looking around.

"Your Jack Frost, I've completely heard of you, naughty you." Hermes told her. "A trickster after my own heart, dear." He says making Jack blush.

"Hermes!" Loki says.

"Oh your thinking the same think, both of you have played tricks in Asgard I assume." He says.

"That's top secret." Loki tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Much later after the party is done and Jack has come almost five hundred times (Really its only 15 Loki counted) to check on the wolf pup. As she takes of her dress and puts on her sleeping gown, she carry's the pup to her bed so she could cuddle it.

"Hmm…Star that's your name." she whispers before she falls asleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Pranking BFF's

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, invader sugar, keembur, NerdyLittleCray, Water Lily and Taranodongirl1**_** for the reviews, I also want to thank those that have followed and favorite the story AWESOME. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Four: Pranking BFF's **

Loki and Jack with Star cuddling in her lap were in his room reading. Which really it should have just been suspicious in on itself seeing the God of Mischief and his Protégé (Most of the Asgardians called Jack behind her back) just sitting down and reading. Though they actually do that but sometimes it was just not normal. In truth they had just snuck back in after seeing their last prank go awesomely. They were chuckling silently at it. Jack petted Star on her head.

"Loki, don't you think Star is getting a bit bigger than usual?' Jacqueline asked. Loki smiled; he knew the reason Idun's apples were very strong and mixed with his magic made Jack one heck of present so she wouldn't have to mourn the loss of Star later on.

"LOKI, JACQUELINE!" The scream could be heard all around the palace.

"Should we go now or wait a few minutes?" Jack asked. They saw the crows flying around.

"I thing now would be the wisest choice." Loki said. They walked together toward the throne room.

They arrived in the throne room to see Odin standing there. Around the throne room are the Warriors Three and Lady Sif all covered in mud. Thor is standing there and he is biting his lip trying really hard not to laugh. Loki and Jack see them and they put their gaze somewhere else at seeing them. Lady Sif is the first one to tell them off.

"What is wrong with both of you?" she demanded.

"Why Lady Sif I did not know you were trying to become a bird." Loki said and Jack had to hide her laughter. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were covered in not only mud, but also very colorful feathers.

"Care to explain yourselves?" The All-Father asked.

"It was an accident really." Loki said.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if I could do something with my magic." Jack said. "We didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"Or turn into very dirty birds." Loki said and they both bit their lips at the chuckles that wanted to come out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Flashback_

_It began in the morning feast, it actually began with a comment a comment directed toward Loki. _

"_Loki, those colors make you look divine." Fandral said with a teasing smile. Jack and Loki looked at each other. _

"_In deed he does like a true mother." Volstagg said and Thor, Loki and Jack froze. Loki was truly a mother and for someone to say something like that, it was just mean. Both Jack and Thor held on to Loki's arms just in case he tried anything. _

"_Come on don't hurt the mother's feelings." Sif said with a smile. Hogun just lifted the side of his lip. _

"_Are you done?" Jack asks and there is authority there. _

"_Don't be mad Lady Jacqueline it is just a joke." Fandral says with a dazzling smile. Jack rolls her eyes. When they leave Jack looks at Loki. _

"_We are so getting them for that." She tells him. _

"_What do you have in mind?' Loki asks. _

"_I don't know let's plan." Jack says and they walked arm and arm together. _

_#_

_That's how they ended in the stables they knew the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were going to go there with Thor. They weren't going to allow Thor to go in. When they went in Loki made a spell for Thor not to be able to go in. the other four went in just to slip on some ice and slide down the stables to a large puddle of mud big enough for all of them. The feathers really were just for the fun of it, which they kind of borrowed (stole) from a few birds. So the feathers rolled out of the roof and practically frozen in the mud and their skin. _

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Back in the throne room, Odin was not very happy. He understood why they did it but it couldn't go UN-punish. So it meant that he had to punish both.

"You both will be punished for this." Odin said. "Tonight you will go to earth…"

"I can't go its still fall." Jack told him.

"You should have thought of that before this joke, you and Loki are to be bound to earth on Midgards sunset and not return until sunrise." Odin said. "Now go."

As they walked away looking at the Warriors Three and Lady Sif Jack turned around and smirked at them. "Try not to lay any eggs." She aid and both her and Loki left to the angry growls of them and Thor's laughter he couldn't keep in.

"I say even with the punishment that was fantastic." Jack told Loki.

"It was." Loki told her.

They arrived with Heimdallr and they were sent to earth for the rest of the night.

#

As they arrived on earth though especially where they had been sent everything seemed incredibly quiet.

"The spirits seemed restless tonight." He told her.

"I wonder why?" Jack asked.

#

Somewhere else Hallows Eve and April Fools were seeing how the weather had changed to a little bit more chilly than usual, but they had heard of the person with the ability to do this.

"You think she is really here?" Eve asked April Fool, her dark black hair with the bright orange highlights seemed to be bounce with the curls. She was dressed in the same colors.

"Well you've heard some of the spirits she spends her time in Antarctica during the time she isn't active, wonder what she is doing here tonight?" Fool asked. He was dressed almost jester like. They were both young Hallow in her seventeen and Fool in his eighteen years of age.

"How do they even know, none of them even speak to her?" Hallow asked.

"Neither do we." Fool told her.

"Hello, we tried to find her remember the Fall sprites ran her off before we could catch up." Hallow reminded him.

"True, heard she was a trickster think she might want to join us for tonight?" Fool asked.

"Only one way to find out." Hallow said and got on top of her broom and patted the seat.

"Let's go find us a Winter Spirit." Fool said.

#

Jack and Loki were looking around and saw that kids seemed to be huddle around a fire.

"Tonight ghost will be around." One of the kids whispered.

"Shh…Mom says they have to its Hallows Eve after all." The other kids tell them.

"Hallows Eve, indeed tonight is a holiday." Loki told Jack.

"Dang, if the Spirit of Hallows Eve is anything like the ones I've met he or she is going to be a major prick." Jack says.

"Well, let's have fun before the prick comes." Loki told her.

"Sure." Jack says. "But what can we do."

They both heard someone or something coming their way.

"I think those are the spirits think we can out run them?" Jack asked.

"We are not running away." Loki told her.

"Just a little thought." Jack said. They both looked up to see a broom coming their way. "Is that a broom?"

"I believe it is." Loki told her.

"Finally!" they hear a girl cry out, the one sitting in the front of the broom and with wild black hair with orange highlights. She gets down from the broom and gets down out it right in-front of Jack. "Hi, my name is Hallows Eve; I'm the Spirit of Halloween."

"Hi?" Jack said.

"Fool come on." Hallow says to the other boy.

"I think you just shocked the spirit." Fool said.

"Really, did I shock you?" Hallow asked her.

"I…I…"

"Jacqueline is not accustomed to nice spirits." Loki answered and the other two looked at him.

"Oh my, you are Loki man I can't believe I am meeting you for real." Hallow said.

"We've met Gods before I mean Hermes, Cupid, and many others but we so wanted to meet you a trickster after all." Fool told him. Hallow raised her hands in almost a stop motion.

"Wait." She turned to Jack. "You know him personally?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, I knew I would like you and not only because you annoy the heck out of the sprites it fun to watch them all riled up." Hallow told them.

"So, do you two have any tricks for tonight?" Fool asked them.

"Not really." Jack answered.

"Let's have a competition." Hallow said.

"What kind?" Loki asked.

"See who scares the kids the most all in good fun of course." Fool said.

"What happens to the loser?" Jack asked.

"Well we won't actually loose it's kind of a fun thing." Hallow told them.

"Alright." Jack and Loki said. So the scaring competition began. They had to choose a particular group of children to scare.

#

Hallows Eve and April Fools were first because it was her holiday after all. They had found a group of kids; they were all gathered around the fire.

"They are so no ghost out here." Of the kids said.

"Shut-up you'll rile them up." a girl told him. Fool made the tree branches rattle and the kid's eyes went wide.

"You heard that."

"N…no." one of the kids says.

"Ah…" the moan goes through. The kid's eyes are wide and they begin to cling to each other.

"W…W…ho's t…ther...e?" one of them asked. Little shadows began to appear than a spirit appears its white and had chains around its body hanging. The kids scream and run away to their homes.

"Hah, beat that." Fool says.

#

Jack and Loki find their group and theirs is a group mixed with a few older kids. They were telling stories in the fire. An older boy is the story teller and he has his audience captured in his gaze, the shadows around make the kids huddle around each other.

"The story goes, that in these woods a large beast appears in nights like this." he said. "They say he used to be a man, but was turned into an animal for killing his family. They say you can hear the howls of the beast as it cries out for the sin he committed."

Suddenly there is loud piercing howl and the entire group screams.

"Wh…What w…w...was that?" one of the girls asked. The boy looked at them.

"It could be the beast crying out for its sins, it is Hallows Eve." The boy said. Now he begins to spin the tale since he didn't know where that sound actually came from. Jack and Loki where looking from the top and invisible to them, Loki used his magic so he could use Jack ice to turn it to fog to surround the oblivious children around.

"The villagers say he is large and black, with green eyes that seem soulless and teeth so large it could eat little kids." The boys said making the motion with his hands. The growl came and they heard steps.

"D...d...did you guys hear that?" one of the boys asked.

"It was just one of the animals." The boy told them.

"Um…it's getting foggy can we go." One of the girls said. It really was it made the perfect foggy and misty atmosphere.

"No, we just got started." The boy said. There was a howl that made the entire group of eight jump in their seats on the floor. There was a growl and they began t cower a bit.

"Um…I...th…" they all saw the large green eyes in the mist. The large body seemed to move and all of them screamed and ran.

"I…It's re...eal…" the boy telling the story said as they ran.

"Hah, did you see their face." Loki said changing back to his normal body.

"Oh my, did you see it." Hallow said.

"I call it a tie." Fool said.

"Oh no we got a bigger response." Loki said.

"Yeah we did." Jack said.

"Fine you two win." Hallow said. They continued to have fun and smile around scaring some people around.

During that time when they stopped for a breather Jack felt a shiver run down her spine. She gave a small gasp and turned around because she felt a gaze on her. She turned around to the cover of the trees and she saw a shadow. She moved away from the group and tried to go over and she saw them a pair of gold eyes looking at her.

"Jack." She turned to Loki. "Is something wrong?" She looked where the eyes were and they were gone.

'No, I just thought I saw something." She told him.

#

When it was finally sunrise and they were going to go home, they had to smile.

"If we get to have fun like this I don't mind being punished." Loki said.

"Yeah, Heimdallr open the Bifrost." Jack said and they disappeared.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like don't forget to review.**


	5. 68

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, AllieSnow, Crimson Dragon Devil, keembur, Guest1, Guest2, NerdyLittleCray and PeriFrost Fan **_**for the reviews. Woo… so we have arrived to that chapter. It is time Jacqueline meets the Easter Bunny. Okay so info for those wondering Jacqueline is 16 going on 17 years of age it's going to be explain in later chapters. More info the Tooth fairy has not met Jack but has heard rumors from other spirits and some of her fairies that have seen her. Oh and AllieSnow I want to give you a special thanks because I used some of your idea in the chapter, I hope I did alright. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Five: 68 **

It had been many years since Jack had arrived on Asgard. She had done many things this also included trying to sneak into Santa's Workshop, this past year had been her 90th try which she was rather proud off, Phil hadn't been too happy though. At this time she would have been back in Asgard and relaxing with Loki and Thor. But the Groundhog had told her that Winter was still in the air and she had to stay there. She wasn't making too much snow she knew that Easter was coming up and apparently one of the Big Four was very protective of it.

"Shouldn't you be with Fool, Hallow?" Jack asked her friend.

"I did but I wanted to know how you're doing?" Hallow asked her.

"Okay, just little snow nothing big." Jack told her.

"Good, the Easter Bunny is very protective of his holiday and we wouldn't want you on his bad side you know to get invited to the parties the Guardians throw." Hallow said. Jack snorted.

"Please, the Guardians never notice me, I don't get invited to parties." Jack said, of course she didn't want to say she got invited to Balls and Feast in other Pantheons.

"Sorry. I'm just saying. I think the Groundhog got mad at the Easter Bunny in the Winter Ball because he was showing off or something that's why he is letting Winter take over." Eve told her, she kind of had an idea why Jack didn't get invited it had to do with certain spirits that didn't like Jack at all and they mad her have a bad reputation. "You know I don't want you to be used in the fights between spirits."

"Not my fault the rabbit, did something to piss off the other one I am just doing my job." Jack said. "Now about the being used part, it's not the first time the Groundhog has gotten mad at the Easter Bunny."

"I know, well be careful and I have to go hot date." Hallow said.

"Good luck I'll go visit you guys later." Jack told her.

"But call we don't want you to see things you're not supposed to." Hallow said with a smirk.

"Gross, and I've seen worst." Jack said with a smile, she had seen worst seeing Fandral practically make out with a lot of the girls was something normal for her to see. That and some of the girls that threw themselves at Loki and Thor-mostly Thor- and some of the guys that flirted very badly with her and Sif.

#

Up in Asgard Thor and Loki were waiting for Jack.

"Wasn't she supposed to come home a few moons ago?" Thor asked. They were with Heimdallr in the Bifrost. Star was there lying down next to Heimdallr's feet. Star had grown pretty large almost horse sized and it had something to do with eating Idun's apples and some of Loki magic to do that.

"The Groundhog has decided to extend Winter for a few longer days; Jack must stay to check that it is not too much snow, hence angering another spirit." Heimdallr told them.

"I don't think the Spring Sprites are going to like that." Thor said.

"Jack is trained well, you've said so yourself she is a formidable warrior." Loki told Thor, but he was worried too. Star whined at the foot and Loki patted her head.

"She'll be back." Thor told her. "Heimdallr keep watch over her."

"I do." Heimdallr told them.

#

Down on earth Jack was giving light freezes but not thick enough that it wouldn't melt the next day. She didn't need Hallow to tell her she knew better than to mess around with other spirits holidays. The only one she had reigned in was Christmas but she tended to have it calm, not like that year she had lost control and Santa had to use Rudolf. Though Rudolf had been happy at not being an outsider after all Phil had not been to happy.

Jack began was suddenly picked up by the Wind and taken faster out of the place she was. "Whoa, Wind what is going on?" she asked. She turned around and saw what was the matter the Spring and Summer Sprites were right behind them.

"What are they doing here? I'm still in control thanks to the Groundhog." Jack hissed. They maneuvered through the trees and buildings so they could shake the Sprites away. They landed in the clearing and Jack looked at them.

"Oh Jacqueline you don't seem to learn." One of the Sprites told her.

"I don't know why the Spirits don't come with you?" Jack said to them.

"Actually we did?" Jack looked up to see the Spirit of Spring she was a girl wearing green and pink around her body, she has flowers threaded in her chocolate brown hair. The other one Jacqueline knew very well the Spirit of Summer was a boy in golden clothing.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded her voice change, it sounded very authoritative.

"Ohh you getting a bit bossy aren't you Frost." The Spirit of Summer asked her.

"I don't have to listen to either of you." Jack said. "Now I will ask again, what do you want?"

"We want you to go hide in your hole in Antarctica." The Spirit of Spring told her. Jack had to smile. "Or is it Old Man Winter's Castle, with you we don't know exactly you go hide."

"I don't hide, I go home."

"You actually have a home." One of the Summer Sprites told her.

"Yes, I do."

"Where a big hole?" one of the Spring Sprites taunted.

"I don't have to answer you." Jack said.

"Look Frost leave, we don't want death in Easter I know the Easter Bunny wouldn't appreciate it." the Spirit of Spring told her.

"Too bad, the Groundhog gave me free reign still and you can't do anything unless you want to anger him, I am just doing my job" Jack said and turned around to leave. She would have left peacefully she had handled this politically like she had been thought by her Mother Frigga and Father Odin. But one of the summer Sprites didn't seem to like her answer and blasted heat toward her.

"By the All-Father what is wrong with you." Jack screamed.

"We gave you a warning Frost." The Spirit of Spring told her.

"I gave you an answer, I expect you to take it and leave."

"Or what?"

"You don't want an answer to that Hot head." Jack told him. None of them had noticed that Jack being agitated had caused the weather to change drastically.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." The Spirit of Spring told her.

The two spirits left but the Sprites stayed and Jack knew they were going to be doing the dirty work. She got ready and as they began to attack, she attacked them back, but she was angry at this. She had just been doing her job, the weather told everyone that. It began to get colder and it was turning into a real blizzard, the sprites ran away not liking the colder temperatures. Jack stood in the ground panting. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Curse it all to Jutenheim." She said. She had created a blizzard and it was not going to go away by the morning.

#

As morning came and Bunny was done with some of his runs, he saw that his eggs were having trouble in the eastern part of North America. He wondered the reason why and he went to check it out. What he found made him freeze? Everything was bloody white; the stupid Winter Spirit had frozen everything and before the Easter Hunts. The Spirits had practically destroyed Easter for this part of the world. Now he understood why other spirits found this one annoying.

"Why aye atta." He tapped the ground bent on looking for the bloody Winter Spirit and make sure he paid for his crime. He ran through his tunnels and went looking for the spirit.

#

Jacqueline was not feeling well she was actually feeling kind of guilty. Now she knew what Eve had meant about this. The Spring and Summer Spirits had riled her up with their Sprites and had caused her to lose control of her emotions.

"Great." She said. "Well Wind le…" she didn't get to finish because a hole opened up right in-front of her but a few inches away. Out of the ground came a warrior he was rabbit shaped with blue-gray, white fur and dark tattoos around his body. He wore a sash and two boomerangs on his back. Two vibrant and piercing dark-green eyes seemed to look around and then they landed on her.

Bunny was expecting to find the boy, when he turned around he saw a girl. She had long white hair up in a pony-tail with bangs to the side covering her left eye. Her eyes seemed to shock him, vibrant blue and it's like the ocean. She is wearing a dress blue and it frames he body perfectly, she wears leggings and boots both a darker shade of blue. They stare at each other.

"Sheila, 'ave ya seen a winter spirit around?" he asks politely.

"I'm the Winter Spirit you seek." She told him. Those eyes turn feral, it surprises Jacqueline.

"Ya, ya we're the one t' do this." he said pointing to the snow around.

"I meant no disrespect when this happened." She told him.

"Meant no d'repect, ya gumby ya destroyed Easter, the kiddo's won' b' able t' come out." Bunny told her.

"I was been attack, I defended myself as any warrior would in times like those." Jack told him. Bunny looked at her.

"Ya don't 'ave a 'rain in ya, messin with odar people's holidays." Bunny told her.

"Watch how you speak, you are just an angry over callous jerk." Jack said. Bunny began to laugh.

"Who taught ya t' speak?" He said howling in laughter.

"Like you are any better, Kangaroo." Jack said. Bunny stopped laughing immediately and looked at her.

"Wat did ya call me?" he asked.

"You heard my words, Ester the Bunny." Jack said.

"I dant care where ya learn t' speak ya mess with my holiday again and ya will regret it." he growled

"Ha, since when do you think I would be scare because of someone like you?" Jack said. They glared at each other and the Wind was the one to break the stare-down for it picked up Jack and began to take her away.

"Ha ya scared." Bunny told her.

"Not of you." She screamed back. Bunny glared her way. He couldn't believe the Winter Spirit was such a brat. Jack in the sky was thinking of the same lines. She couldn't believe the Easter Bunny was such a jerk.

#

Arriving in Asgard she was tired and didn't even say anything to Heimdallr.

'That was an interesting meeting Lady Jacqueline." He told her.

"Annoying that's what it was."

"The Easter Bunny did not know of the situation."

"Well if he got his he… You know what it doesn't matter but I think I just found someone new to mess with." She said the last part very low. Star got close and Jacqueline scratched her behind the ears. "Hey girl." She said as the wolf bent down so Jack could ride her to the insides of Asgard.

She went straight to her room and closed her eyes. But when she did the only thing she actually saw were those vibrant green eyes of the Easter Bunny.

"Jerk." She said.

#

Bunny was trying to see what to do with the eggs now that the Winter Spirit had done her little practical joke. There was a part of him that would admit that she was very pretty.

"Brat." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. News I'm going to be getting to the really important parts in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Trial

**A God's Princess **

Note: **Hi guys, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, keembur, Guest, NerdyLittleCray, Crimson Dragon Devil, Flower Girl, Candy Corn, crazy1person2yu3been4warned, BlueSkiesandWhiteSnow, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Puckoberon, Red Rose, Twix and Reader**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank for the follows and favorites. OH MY GOD, I can't believe you guys are reviewing so nicely. So okay I have received a lot of ideas and all I can say is I love them and I will put them up some I will mix with others, change some and guys seriously don't stop giving me ideas I really appreciate them because it tells me you guys like the story. Okay so the first requests I will put up were two ideas given to me from **_**Candy Corn**_** and **_**Red Rose**_** so thank you guys and I hope you guys like what I did. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce; I don't own the Avenger they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Six: Trial **

Jacqueline arrived with Star on Midgard because it was here again. Her time to shine it was Winter Time and she was ready this was going to be one of her best times. She had arrived to the Winter Forest because it was where she actually came first. Old Man Winter was waiting for her outside of his castle.

"Jacqueline is good to see you dear." He told her.

"Is good to see you too Grandpa Winter." Jacqueline told him and gave him a hug. Old Man Winter smile he liked it when Jack called him like that. It warmed his cold heart very much.

"I see you've brought Star with you." He said.

"Yeah, Thor and Loki thought it was a good idea." She told him. Old Man Winter knew exactly where Jack lived. He knew that Jacqueline was and Asgardian Princess by the words of Odin. So she tended to arrive from Asgard to here all the time.

"Good, now let's see your magic." Old Man told her. Jacqueline smiled and raised her staff and took a deep breath.

"All right Wind let's spread winter." She said and the Wind picked her up. She looked down and saw her sprites begin to come out of their hiding places. It took Jack by surprise to find out she had sprites of her own but she did. It took her almost a century to figure it out that she actually had sprites of her own. It wasn't because she didn't see but it was mostly because her sprites were really shy and they didn't like to be seen. They had been attacked before by some summer sprites and they hid from them. With Jack they had come out more but they still hid just to be sure. Star worked as a body guard in the beginning of Winter just so the sprites wouldn't be scared by the other seasonal sprites.

They worked all day and their main spots were already filled with snow and making kids laugh. They only had trouble with some summer sprites that tried to attack her sprites but Star threw him far away and her sprites were free.

#

When she arrived to Old Man Winter's she relaxed and they were eating some food around the blue flame around his living room. Star was sitting next to Jack and laid her large head on her lap.

"Did you have some trouble?" he asked her.

"A Summer sprite tried to attack one of my sprites, Star took care of it."

"Good, those Sprites hurt the Winter Sprites enough to traumatize them, your care for them very much." He said patting her hand.

"I'm supposed to they help me and I do care for them." Jack told him. They both heard a noise and they both looked up to see an eagle flying with an envelope. The eagle dropped the envelope on her lap.

"That's Mother's Natures." Old Man Winter told her.

"Why would she call me?" Jack asked, she barely saw Mother Nature's once every fifty years. She opened the envelope and read the message:

_**Jacqueline you are to come to my palace immediately. You have been charge with a crime and we will speak of it. **_

_**Mother Nature **_

"What!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Old Man Winter asked.

"I've been charge for something; I need to get to Mother Nature's immediately." Jack said.

"I'll keep Star here." Old Man told her.

"Good." Jacqueline told him. She got up and walked outside. "Wind let's go to Mother Natures." She says.

#

Up in Asgard, Heimdallr is worried, he had already heard about the problem. He calls for Thor and Loki.

"Heimdallr is something wrong?" Thor asks.

"Lady Jacqueline has been called to trial." Heimdallr tells them.

"What!" Both brothers say at the same time.

"Some charges have been brought up by certain spirits and Lady Jacqueline is on her way to Mother Natures."

"We are to be there with her." Thor says.

"I believe it would be wise to wait until it is the best time." Heimdallr said.

"Heimdallr is correct we wait for the right time."

#

Jacqueline arrived in Mother's Nature palace it was one of the most beautiful places in the world. It was a castle all green representing the seasons in a way with the four pillars of the castle having a representation of the seasons. Jack entered the golden gate and walked inside to the throne room. the throne room was large made of pure white marble, in the center was a throne made out of a tree like an actual three bent into a throne chair with the branches on top full of leaves. Mother Nature was sitting on it. Once Jacqueline came in she stood up.

Mother Nature was tall imposing but still had that fragility that made her seem sweet. She had long black hair that reached her waist, she wore a golden dress and a golden crown, and her eyes were the color of honey.

"Mother Nature." Jack said.

"Jacqueline Frost." Mother Nature greeted her with a soft smile. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes."

"You are here because you have been accused of messing with holiday."

"What holiday would that be?" Jack asked.

"This year Easter was put in jeopardy." Mother Nature told her.

"May ask who makes these accusations of me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, of course dear the Spirits of Spring and Summer." Mother Nature said and Jack's look darkened. Before she was able to answer though someone came in.

"Mother Nature….they lied." Jack looked to see a girl about her same size but with golden skin, auburn hair and wearing and orange dress with leaves on her hair.

"Aurora." Mother Nature said.

"Mother Nature, as the Spirit of Fall I speak to say Jacqueline didn't cause the storm on purpose she was defending herself."

"Jacqueline is this true?" Mother Nature asked.

"Yes, I was." Jack answered and she was surprised the Spirit of Fall was defending her like this.

"Why did you not mention this before?" Mother Nature asked her.

"What did they tell you exactly?" Jacqueline asked.

"That you attacked Flora and Jake came in to help her, because they told you not to attack them at all because it was their time, they told you to go back to Antarctica and you refused." Mother Nature told her.

"That would be where they were wrong, the Groundhog gave me still time for Winter, meaning I was exactly in my domain. The Spirits of Summer and Spring plus their sprites always come to attack me even when I don't do anything. yes I do give snow days sometimes but is because the earth asks for it, the same way that they are very sunny days in winter, I've gone home with bruises many times and I have not said a thing, I've kept my word to myself but this isn't fair."

"She's telling the truth Mother, we've lost the last Winter Spirit to attack like those." Aurora told her.

"Aurora can you leave us and thank-you, you can wait outside." Mother Nature said kindly.

"Can I go?" Jack asked.

"No." Mother Nature told her. "Jacqueline why have you not told me about this." Jack shrugged.

"It does not matter is not like I can't defend myself my brother's taught me how." Jack told her and it made Mother Nature raise an eyebrow.

"That is another question I have, my eagle has tried to find you but it has gone to Antarctica and has found no trace of you there except for a little home hidden by magic, magic I'm very well aware you don't have." Jack blushed. The house in Antarctica had been a present for her two-hundred birthday by Loki and Thor so she had somewhere to be when she was on Midgard.

"It was a present from my family." Jacqueline responded.

"Your family?" Mother Nature asked. Before she could say something more a ray of light come forward and out of it stood Thor and Loki. "Thor, Loki is good to have you here but I'm in a meeting."

"Peace, Mother Nature we have not come as a visit but to talk to you about our younger sibling and her trial." Mother Nature looked at both of them before she looked at Jack and smiled.

"So, Thor and Loki are your brothers?"

"That is correct Jacqueline is a Princess of Asgard by decree of the All-Father." Loki answered.

"So I would most likely found you in Asgard?" Mother Nature asked her. "Now the trail has been settled you don't have to worry about clearing Jacqueline's name."

"Good, we don't like something to go undone." Loki answered.

"You can also find me with Old Man Winter like you did today." Jack told her.

"Ah yes, you visit him very often and that is good." Mother Nature told her with a smile and then went to hug her.

"Mother Nature I do have a request."

"Very well, what is your request?" Mother Nature asked her.

"Can you not speak of where I live, also can you not say anything about what've told you of the other Spirits I really don't see the point of getting them in trouble when I can defend now."

"Very well but if things get out of hand I will intervene." Mother Nature told her. "Also don't worry I will keep to myself that you're an Asgardian Princess."

"Thank you, you have my gratitude." Jack told her.

Jack and both Thor and Loki walked to the outside to see Aurora standing there and she blushes at seeing the two Gods.

"Aurora." Jack says.

"Y...Yes."

"Thank-you for helping me."

"It wouldn't be fair for you to pay for something you didn't do." the Spirit of Fall told her... "Also sorry for some of my sprites I know they are not very nice but some I can't control you understand."

"Yeah, I do." Jack said thinking of her own sprites. The Spirit of Fall smiles at her before leaving.

"Wow, she is one of the nicest Spirits I've met." Jacqueline told Thor and Loki.

"Do you want to go home now?" Loki asked.

"I have to go back to Old Man Winter's so I can get Star." Jack told them.

"Okay, go." Thor says. Thor and Loki leave in the flash of light and Jack stays before she calls to the Wind to take her back to Old Man Winter.

#

When she arrives Old Man Winter is standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just the Summer and Spring Spirits being jerks like usual." Jack tells him.

"Good, go home and rest." He tells her.

"That's the plan." Jack tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. 300 or 316

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, NerdyLittleCray, AllieSnow, VampHunter, Crimson Dragon Devil, Taranodongirl1, Guest1, Yay, GuestReader, BlackRoseFire, DragonSpirit and Guest2**_** for the reviews. OH MY ODIN, 53 reviews in six chapters you guys are completely AWESOME. Okay so I am about to get to the movies which is not this chapter think of this like the prologue to the film chapters. Okay so I had a question and I think mostly you guys would like that answer too, so the Sprites: they look like little people with wings on their back they each represent their seasons like the Spring ones are dressed in green and colorful, the summer sprites tend to have vibrant summer colors, the fall ones tend to dress in orange and russets, and winter of course dress in white, blue and silver. So I hope that answers the question. This chapter was asked by Flower Girl so I hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers it belongs to Marvel, and I also don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Seven: 300 or 316 **

All of Asgard was getting ready. in a week Lady Jacqueline was going to be celebrating her birthday and people wanted this to be big they were very fond of the Winter Spirit since she brought joy to many of the children of Asgard without the fear of Frost Giants. Jacqueline on her part didn't want something big but the All-Father had asked for it, since this year would be important to everyone, the coronation was near as well and it meant the people of Asgard would have many things to celebrate. This would technically be the kick-off to the celebrations.

"I really don't see the point of this." Jack told Loki, Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"It is not every day a mortal who became immortal turns three-hundred years old." Loki said. "Or three-hundred and sixteen years of age in your case."

"Tis true Lady Jacqueline it is time you find yourself a fellow." Volstagg told her and it made her jaw drop.

"What?" Jack said.

"Lady Jacqueline the fellow you choose would be a lucky one." Fandral told her.

"Oh, please don't tell me this party is to find me a guy to marry?" Jack asked Thor and Loki.

"No!" Loki and Thor tell her.

"Okay." Jacqueline said. "As long as is not to find me someone for marriage is alright."

"You do not wish for love?" Hogun out of all asked her. T MADE Jack blush blue because those were her blushes.

"It's not that it's just I want to actually like the guy not something arrange." Jack told him and for some reason dark green eyes flashed through her mind.

"That is understood, the heart is what leads us to our soul mates." Fandral said.

"You have been too much with Eros." Jacqueline told her.

"Aye, Eros is a fellow I believe in and his Lady Psyche is a beauty like no other." Fandral said. "Lady Jacqueline is he not your friend should he not hit you with his arrow of love."

"Nope." Jacqueline told him. "And I don't plan on asking him too, he says thing like that can't be rush or something like that I don't pay attention."

"Get ready the feast is to come soon." Thor told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day of the party had finally arrived. It woke Jack up with fireworks in the sky. She wants to sleep just for a little bit more but her chambers get invaded by the chamber maids.

"Lady Jacqueline, up, up." Ragnfridr told her. She was a very beautiful Aesir with dark hair and tan skin. She was older and had been Jacqueline's head chamber maid for a very long time.

"Five more minutes, Rag." Jack pleaded.

"I must deny your request today is rather important as you know." She told her,

"Fine." Jack said getting up. She was pushed toward the bathroom and it was ready for her to bathe. She took of her sleeping gown and stepped into the tub so she could bathe the flowers around it and the candles made it incredibly peaceful. When she got out, she covered herself before she went out and put on her undergarments by herself-something again she was thankful for- she looked at the chamber maids as they came on to her like a pack of wolves. Star just sat there with an amuse look in her eyes.

"This is not funny." She told her wolf who had grown to the size of a horse and she rode her most of the time.

"Please seize speaking with Star and pay attention." Ragnfridr told her.

Jack was being pulled and prodded as they put on her dress. It's the darkest blue she's ever worn like the night sky, it is lined with silver which the two colors have truly being hers. The dress is off the shoulders and long sleeved, the bodice is tight with the middle having a silver belt under the bust, the dress flows down. She wears a necklace and her silver cape. They did her hair, twisting it and curling it, her bangs are left alone and she wears earrings and she looks herself in the mirror. It takes hours for to be ready that they had to bring food to her room so she can eat something before the big feast.

#

After what seems forever she is able to go to the feast room where everything is ready. When the doors open people are screaming and both Thor and Loki are standing by her side in their suit. They both grab each of her hands so she has to latch her staff in her back.

"You look very beautiful." Loki tells her.

"Indeed a beauty none can compare." Thor tells her.

"Thank-you guys." They walked to the middle of the throne room where Odin is sitting down and Frigga is standing beside him. Jacqueline bows, before Odin lets her up.

"People of Asgard and our intimate guest it is time for celebration for our Princess has turned her three-hundred and sixteen years of age." Odin says. "It is a celebration of the outmost importance and it is my hope that everyone resent enjoys themselves no more than my daughter of course, Let the feast begin." He said.

The crowd cheered and people began to come near Jacqueline congratulating her about her birthday. She was supposed to begin Winter now but she had asked and they let her just have today off and she would begin tomorrow her rounds. She smiled at everyone and moved through the circle as everyone smiled and moved and mingled. She didn't even notice when the music began and when she did someone was already taking her to the dance floor.

"Eros?" Jacqueline said. Eros the God of Love and one of Jacks close friends, he didn't look like the chibi baby but tall and handsome, with a cut body and blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Jacqueline you cannot tell the God of Love no to a single dance." Eros told her with a large smile. Jacqueline rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You know you don't normally get me out to dance." Jack told him. They twirled around just like everyone else.

"Well it is not every day you turn 316 and considering the things that are going to happen this year." Eros told her.

"Like what?" Jack told him suspiciously. Eros shrugged. He was not going to tell Jack that he could see her soul mate string or the fact that it seemed to be glowing and not only hers but also her brother Thor's. It told him that both of them were going to find their soul mates soon. It was going to be quite fun seeing these two fall considering both of them weren't thinking of it.

"You know things; I heard Asgard is going to have a busy year."

"Tis true." She told him. The dance finished and Eros bowed.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance."

"You're welcome." He was about to walk away to his wife but turned around and looked at Jack.

"Hey Jacqueline?"

"Yes."

"Don't fight it." Eros told her and it got Jack surprised.

"Okay." Eros just chuckled.

Through the night she was dancing and having a merry time with everyone drinking Asgardian mead. Her last dances were with Thor and Loki. The first one was with Thor.

"Jacqueline you look wonderful."

"You are just saying that." Jack told him.

"You have my word that I do not spin a tale, Fandral is right on saying you can have anything you want once I am king." Thor said.

"For you to remind my lovable brother is what I want." Jack said. Thor looked at her.

"Then you should have it."

"Good." Jack said. Thor spun her to Loki and he grabbed her delicately.

"You know it is unwise to lie to the future King." Loki told her and Jacqueline smiled. "Now tell me if Thor cannot grant your wish maybe I can."

"Loki, I did not lie completely I do want him to stay my lovable brother." Jack said. She stayed quiet for a bit because what she wanted what she truly wanted was something none of her Brothers none the All-Father could give her. She wanted for someone to see her on Midgard, someone besides the spirits, Gods and sprites; she didn't want to be walked through by the humans, the human children. She did not understand the reason she stayed invisible she tried so hard to be seen.

"Jacqueline is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just really enjoyed this night." She told him.

"I still have your present."

"Oh Loki, you didn't have to."

"Oh I really did it is present from Thor and I actually." Loki said with a smile.

"It's mostly from you." She said catching him in his lie; she knew Thor even though gave presents he was too busy with the coronation to pay any attention to anyone.

"Yes, but we taught of it together."

"Well than you can show me afterwards."

"Very well."

#

The feast and party were over. Jacqueline were finally able to go to her room to rest, she had never spent so much time in a feast. She took off her cape and the necklace and out them in their place. Before she could finish undressing though there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Jacqueline it is I and Loki!" Thor boomed. Jack walked and opened the door to let them in.

"What can I help you guys?"

"You must be exhausted if you forgot that I told you of your present." Loki told her.

"Right, my apologies."

"No need, now come on we need to know if you like your present." Loki said. They sat on her bed and she looked both of them.

"You two do realize that you gave me the biggest present ever right."

"How so?" Thor asked. She grabbed a hand of each brother and smiled.

"You gave me a family when I had no one with me at all and for that I can't repay you enough."

"You never have to." Loki said. They wanted to tell her, tell her of her past but they couldn't. "Now, the present." They gave her a box it was not that large and she looked at the before opening it. when she did she gasped, inside were seven knives small, the knife was straight and completely beautiful the hilt were both blue and silver, the middle of the hilt had two figures a hammer and magicians book both representing her brothers, the middle of the knives had a blue lining it seemed to glow but it was only in four of those knives.

"They're beautiful." She told them.

"The knives are to come back to you once you throw them from the enemy." Loki told her. "The ones with blue lining freeze the opponent so you can take the shot with your staff."

"Oh thank you, thank you; you two have my gratitude." She said and wrapped her arms around Thor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she wrapped her arms tighter on Loki because she knew the ones with the blue lining were from him alone, she kissed his cheek to.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Exile

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Jester and Guest **_**for the review. Okay so we have arrived to the movies chapters, I will tell you right now that they will last four or five chapters. So okay now I will be mixing movies, so that means that Thor and Rise of Guardians happen around the same timeline so don't get confuse. I will focus on Jack but I will move also with Thor. So for the Thor chapter I will be using some of the deleted scenes that I really liked and you guys can see them on YouTube because it's there I found them. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Eight: Exile**

Today was the big day Thor would be crowned King of Asgard and everyone was celebrating. Thor drank his wine and threw it into the fire making it bigger.

"Another." he boomed and walked toward the entrance of the hall, he was waiting for his wine and he helmet. Loki appears on his right and smiles at Thor on his left Jacqueline appears both wearing their best, except Jack doesn't have the helmet. The three stand together.

"Nervous brother?" Loki asks and Thor laughs. Jack smiles at that.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor asked and looked at both of them.

"Well there was that time in Normheim." Loki tells him.

"That was not nerves, brother that was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see." Loki says unimpressed.

"How else would I have battle my way through a hundred warriors to get us out alive?" Thor said.

"As I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Loki told him.

"And that has not been the first time he saved our butts with that." Jacqueline told them.

"Ah, yes some do battle other just do tricks." Thor said

"Ah." Loki said and Jack rolled her eyes, she turned around to see one of the servants laugh and she knew it would end well. It didn't Loki moved his hand turning the wine into snakes.

"Ah!" the servant screamed. Both Loki and Jacqueline chuckled at that.

"Loki, now that was just a waste of good wine." Thor pouted.

"That was just a bit of fun, right my friend." Loki said and took care of the snakes.

All three of them chuckled at that as the servant moved away. They all waited and one of the helpers came and gave Thor his helmet. Thor looked at it and turned it around.

"Oh, nice feathers."

"Ha-ha you don't want to start this again right cow." Thor said looking at the horns in Loki's head.

"I was being sincere."

"You aren't incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Thor told him. "Jack can tell me I am not lying."

"I don't know I still say I have it the best." Jack said, since she was not wearing a helmet at all and her hair was down. Thor and Loki smiled.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have brother and sister my friends." Loki told them and he was getting serious. "Sometimes I am envious but never doubt that I love you." Thor and Jacqueline look at him and she touches his arm and he touches his neck.

"Thank-you." Thor says.

"No gives us a kiss." Loki says in jest.

"Stop it." Thor says hitting him in the chest and the three laugh.

"Ah but you can't deny me that." Jack says with a smile.

"Of course not." Thor says and gives her a kiss on the cheek and she gives one to Loki and they three look toward the hall.

"Really how do I look?" Thor asked and Jack notices he is worried.

"Like a King." Loki answers.

"It's time." Jacqueline tells him.

"Both of you go ahead." Thor tells them. Jack and Loki looked at him and Thor looks at them. "I'll be along go on." Loki and Jack walk together to get to the hall.

#

Inside the hall everyone is waiting. Frigga, Loki and Jack are standing together on one side and on the other are the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. They are all smiling. Thor comes out and he is screaming and everyone is cheering.

"Oh please." Sif says rolling her eyes and both she and Jack smile at that because she is thinking the same thing. Thor bows down and takes off his helmet before he looks up and winks at his mother and smiles up at his Father just as everyone settles down. Odin gets up and looks at Thor.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born." He says. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build," everyone feels the emotion in his voice. "Tis a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, from the time of the great beginning, Though the day has come." No one knows that Frost Giants have invaded; Jacqueline standing there senses something weird. Someone is causing ice and it is not her own. She pays attention to Odin.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asks

"I swear." Thor says proudly.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambicion and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Than on this day, I Odin All-Father, proclaim you..." Odin stops and he senses something, he isn't the only one Jack is tense someone is really using ice in Asgard. "The Frost Giants." Odin says and everyone is worried.

#

Odin, Thor, Loki and Jacqueline walk to the weapons vault and as they walk Jack sees the frost on the walls it is something she has never seen.

"You felt them?" Odin asks her.

"Yes, I sensed someone using ice but I did not believe the Frost Giants would come here Father." she told him.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done." Thor tells Odin.

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin tells him checking the casket. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor asks in disbelieve. "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics…"

"They didn't." Odin tells him.

"Well, I want to know why?" Thor demands and both Loki and Jack are curious of the answer.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." He tells them.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable!" Thor tells Odin and they all know he is going into Odin-sleep soon that he has put it off for many times. Odin looks at Thor.

"What actions would you take?" Odin asks Thor.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did." Thor tells him. "Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits, so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a Warrior."

"This was an act of war."

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they've got." Thor says pointing from the door to the casket.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard." Thor begins.

"But you are not King." Odin reminds him. "Not yet." They leave the weapons vault and they all leave to change.

#

Thor has taken off his cape and arrives in the hall angry and pushes the servants away from cleaning the table and flips it over in anger taking everything down. Sif and the Warriors Three enter the room.

"Redecorating are we?" Sif asks.

"What's this?" Volstagg asks walking to the thrown food.

"I've told you they've cancel it." Hogun says.

"We've taught you were being your normal cheery self." Fandral says walking more in as Thor sits down on the stairs.

"All this food, so innocent all cast to the ground." Volstagg says. "Breaks a heart." He says moving backwards. In the stairs Loki and Jack come to sit by Thor's side. They have changed as well. Jack is in her normal attire pants with boots and the armor.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now brother and sister." Thor says as they sit down and he looks forward.

"Who said we were wise." Loki says.

"I know I'm not." Jack says.

"This was to be my day of triumph." Thor tells them.

"It'll come in time." Loki tells him. The three of them look at the Warriors Three at how Volstagg has food already.

"If it's any consolation, I think your right, about everything the Frost Giants about Laufey, about everything." Loki tells him. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army."

"Exactly." Thor says and Jack agrees with Thor.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." there's a knowing look on Thor and Jack has come to know it and so has Loki. "No, no, no I know that look."

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor says to them.

"Thor is madness." Loki says.

"I second that opinion." Jack says. It gets the attention of the rest of the group.

"Madness, what sort of madness?"

"It's nothing Thor was merely making a jest."

"The safety of our realm is no jest." Thor says. "We are going to Jotunheim." Loki pinches the bridge of his nose. Jack covers her face.

"W...what?" Fandral says.

"Thor, of all the laws in Asgard that is the one we cannot break." Sif tells him.

"This isn't like a journey to earth, were you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a God." Fandral says. "This is Jotunheim."

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you." Volstagg says. "Your Father will."

"My father fought his way through Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket; we will just be looking for answer." Thor tells them.

"It is forbidden." Jack and Sif echo each other. Thor laughs at that.

"My friends have you forgotten what we've done together." Thor says walking and pointing to Fandral. "Have you forgotten who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens of all of Yggdrasil?" he says touching Fandral in the shoulder.

"You helped a little." Fandral says with a smile.

"Ha-ha and who've let you to the most glorious of battles?" he asks Hogun.

"You did." Hogun says.

"And to delicacies you thought you've died and gone to Valhalla."

"Ha-ha. You did." Volstagg said.

"Yes." Thor says. "And who all but scoff at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors of these realms has ever known." He says walking to Sif.

"I did."

"True, but I supported you." Thor says. "And Jacqueline who convinced Father to let you make snow in Asgard."

"Loki." Jack says.

"True, but I helped." Thor says. "My friends, sister trust me now we must do this. You're not going to let my brother and I take all the glory are you?"

"What?"

"Well you are coming with me aren't you?" Thor asks.

"Yes of course." Loki says and stands up. "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone." Thor clasps a hand on his shoulder.

"I will to." Jack tells him earning a smile from Thor.

"And I." Volstagg said.

"And I." Fandral says.

"And I." Hogun tells them. "The Warriors Three fight together."

"I fear will live to regret this." Sif tells him, but moves to get change like everyone else.

"If we're lucky." Volstagg said just to receive a laugh from Thor as he Loki and Jack move out.

#

They all are ready and dressed to go. They get into their horses and Jack on top of Star.

"Why is it that you get a wolf?" Fandral asks.

"Because I've had her how long?" she answers making the others laugh. They ride to the Bifrost and arrived in-front of Heimdallr. Loki walks next to Thor.

"Leave this to me." he says and gets close to Heimdallr. "Good Heimdallr."

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdallr tells them.

"I'm sorry." Loki says.

"Do you think that you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken." Loki says.

"Enough." Thor says. "Heimdallr may we pass."

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." He tells them. Jacqueline knows because she crosses the Bifrost unlike anyone else. "I wish to know, how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned." Thor says. "Understand." They begin to walk and Volstagg begins to talk before talking to Loki.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" he says laughing.

They stand in the room leading out to the Bifrost.

"Be warned, I will honour my sword oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain close to you and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

'Than we know Lady Jacqueline will not have a problem." Fandral says.

"I don't even think I can survive there." Jacqueline tells him.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg said.

"Leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor says.

"None do." Heimdallr tells them before opening the bridge. Jack calms herself knowing the pull of the Bifrost. The bridge open and off they went.  
#

When they arrived Jack looked around and even she felt the cold. This wasn't like her snow, this was almost like the one Old Man Winter described to her, the one before he or she came along. The reason people fear winter. Everything in Jotunheim was dead; this is what the Spirits feared of Winter.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun says and she agrees with him silently.

"Let's move." Thor said and they moved forward. The wind in this place is crazy and unstable not like the one in Midgard or Asgard, Jack does not wish to tame it, even though the wind seems to want to pick her up.

"Where are they?" Sif asks looking around.

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor answers. The arrive to were the throne is.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." They hear the voice is gravely and the rasp is worst.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are."Laufey answers.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asks. Laufey looks at them.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name, with your lies." Thor says. All of them look around as the Frost Giants begin to get closer.

"You're Father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace?" he asked of them. "You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a _"boy'_" trying to prove himself a man."

"Well this "boy" has grown tired of your mockery." Thor told him. Loki got close and grabbed him.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place brother."

"Thor." Jacqueline says trying to make him see sense. She sees that the Frost Giants are getting ready for a fight.

"You know not what your actions will unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it." Laufey tells them and one of his guards come forward. Loki and Jack grab Thor's arm.

"We will accept you most gracious offer." Loki says. "Come on brother." He says turning around they all move.

"Run back home, little princess." The guard says.

"Damn." Loki and Jack curse knowing exactly what it will do, they are not the only ones. Thor smacks the guards away from him and to the other side of the wall.

"Next?" Thor says cockily. Thor begins to smash the Frost Giants near him as they begin to attack them and everyone is getting to battle with Hogun and his maze, with Fandral and his sword, Sif with her double swords, Volstagg with his ax and both Loki and Jack with their knives.

Jacqueline finally understands what it means with the blue ones knives for the freeze the Frost Giants and Jack smacks them down destroying them. A Frost Giant is going to come to attack her and suddenly her feet are not on the ground but the air. The Wind picked her up, but it is not stable and flings her that she ends up falling down again and crouching.

"At least make it a challenge for me." Thor says and Frost Giants begin to fall down going for the attack. The bigger one roars at Thor who roars back and gets head butted and thrown to the side. He gets up and smirks. "That's more like it." He throws Mjolnir and it destroys the Giant and gets back to him.

One of the frost giants get Sif down and as Hogun throws the knife to safe her, Jack raises the ice to protect her from the sharpen ice being thrown are her. Sif nods to Jack and Hogun before getting back into battle.

"Don't let them touch you." Volstagg says as he got frostbite.

Loki gets touched by a frost giant and sees his hand turn another color. He stabs him and turns. Fandral is fighting a frost giant and slips to get his sword which dropped and he was speared by some ice.

"Thor!" Sif screamed as they got Fandral off there.

"Ah." Fandral screamed.

"We must go!" Loki said.

"Then go." Thor said getting back to slaying frost giants. They all focus on getting Thor out when Laufey unleashes the beast they all look at it. Volstagg gets Fandral on top of his shoulders.

"Run!" he screams and they all begin to run.

"Thor!" Loki screams.

"Thor!" Jack screams as they move. They begin to run and they can all feel the beast coming behind them. The Wind is trying to get Jack up but she won't let it, she tries to keep the ground stable. They see the beast go down and Fandral laughs thinking that they have gotten away, but the ground is still breaking.

"Jack, how stable can you keep the ground?" Loki asks.

"I can't something is moving." She tells them.

"Heimdallr open the bridge." Volstagg says. Nothing happens and they figure out the answer when the monster appears in-front of them. They all back off when Thor comes and moves through the beats taking him down. They turns around to the Frost Giants and Laufey get near and before they get to them, a light appears and Odin on top of Slepnir and looking at them.

"Father, we'll finish this together." Thor says joysly.

"Silence." Odin orders. Laufey comes forward and looks at Odin.

"All-father you look weary."

"Laufey end this now." Odin says.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey informs him.

"Your right, and these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now before there's future bloodshed." Odin tells him.

"We are beyond diplomacy now All-Father, he'll get he came for." Laufey says. "War and death."

"So be it." Odin says and there is a light so bright that all everyone feels is the pull of the Bifrost.

#

Back in Asgard no one is happy.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demands.

"Have you realized what you've started?" Odin demands.

"I was protecting my home." Thor says.

"You can't even protect you friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin demands throwing the sword back to Heimdallr. "Get him to the healing room, Now." Sif and the Warriors Three move away. But Thor isn't backing down. Jack and Loki stay standing there.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once for you." Thor says.

"That's pride and vanity talking not leadership." Odin tells him. "You've forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor tells him.

"You are a vain, greedy cruel boy!" Odin screams at him.

"And you are and old man and a fool." Thor screams back. Jack is in shock and so is Loki. Odin stand there and he stops and stays quiet before he puts his head down.

"Yes." He says. "I was a fool to think you were ready."

"Father." Loki and Jack say together.

"Hail." Odin tells both of them. He looks back at Thor.

"Thor Odinson you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've open these peaceful realms and innocent live to the horror and desolation of war." he says and puts his staff in the center of the stage and Jack feels fear, because the electricity opens some of the Bifrost. Odin comes closer to Thor. "You're unworthy of these realms!" he says ripping the circles in his chest. "You are unworthy of your title." He says ripping his came off. "You're unworthy! Of the love ones you have betrayed." Odin says and there are tears in Jack's eyes and they roll down freely. Loki has some tears as well. Odin gets back up.

"I now take from you, your power. In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin All-Father, cast you out!" All they see is Thor being thrown into the portal. "Whosoever holds this hammer if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." He throws the hammer too. The portal closes.

"What?" Jack says and is the first one to make a noise. Loki holds her shoulder because he didn't mean for this to happen and he couldn't lose Jacqueline too. Odin turns to her.

"Jacqueline! You are not to contact Thor at all." Odin says.

"He's on Midgard." Jack says.

"Silence, if you look for Thor you will be banished until his return." Odin tells her.

"Jack please." Loki says.

"You can't do this." Jack says. "I must leave I have a job to do." Star comes and she looks at them before looking away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chosen

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, I'm a black-belt sleeper, Crimson Dragon Devil, NerdyLittleCray, Mystery, and Taranodongirl1**_** for the reviews. Okay so the next one is up, as you guys know I will be adding scenes to it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce; I also don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Nine: Chosen **

Jacqueline arrived to the Winter Forrest and Old Man Winter was already standing outside of his palace.

"Jacqueline, what's wrong?" he asked. Jack didn't know what to do and she just runs and hugs him.  
"T…Thor was e…exiled." She sobbed out.

"What?" Old Man Winter said and held Jack before letting her inside with Star. "Come, you should rest." They walked to the living room and sat on the large couch.

"Now explain."

"We…we went to Jotunheim…" Jack began to tell Old Man Winter what had happened and Old Man Winter listened soothing Jack and surprised as well.

"Stay the night here in the Winter Palace tomorrow morning or later you can go on your search."

"Okay." Jack said. Old Man Winter led her to her bedroom the one she used once in a while. He came out after letting her settled and looked up at the sky.

"You've made the choice for a reason." Old Man Winter said.

#

Up in Asgard, Odin was looking out of one of the balconies of the Palace he didn't hear Frigga come in until she was right in-front of him.

"How could you have done this?" she asked.

"Do you understand what he has set in motion? He has brought us to the brink of war." Odin told her.

"But banishment?" she said. "You would loose him_ 'forever'_, He's your son!" she said.

"What would you have done?" he asked her.

"I would not exile him to a world of mortal's stripped of his powers to suffer alone." Frigga told him. "You are not allowing our daughter Jacqueline to be with him. You want him alone and you want her alone as well." She said. "I wouldn't have the heart."

"That is why I am King." Odin told her. "I to grieve the loss of our son and daughter." He said and breathed in. "But there is something's even I cannot undo."

"You can bring them back." Frigga said.

"No!" Odin roared. "Their fate are in their own hands now." He said moving away. Frigga saw him and lowered her gaze.

#

In the North Pole, North was humming with the tune as he got one of the ices to make his sculpture. He had it in his desk and put the saw threw it and went to find some of his tools.

"Still waiting for cookies." He said to the Elves, the Elves in turn were licking the cookies. He hmm…and stomped as he created his master piece as the Guardian of Wonder. He blew on the small train and let it go and saw it move around.

"Finally!" he said to the Elves as they had brought the cookies and ate one himself. He laughed and marvel at the train s it took flight toward the door and it was opened.

"Simbaya." One of the Yetis's said.

"Ah…" North said.

"Ah…" the Yeti Paul said.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North said. Paul the Yeti began to explain things to him.

"The globe?" He said standing up and getting his sword so he could go to the Globe. He arrived to see the Elves there.

"Shoo, with your pointy hats, why are you always under boots." He asked them moving forward. He looked at the globe and noticed the lights seemed to be turning off and on. "Wat is this?" He asked.

"Have you checked its axis, its rotation patterns?" He asked the Yetis. That's when a wind picked up and the Globe was beginning to get covered in black sand. It exploded and disappeared before something move behind them. In the Globe the figure of black sand appeared and it laughs. North looked at it shocked. "Can it be?" he asked.

"Dingle!" he said and the Elves stepped forward. "Make preparations we're going to have company." He said and went to turn on the Northern Lights calling to the Guardians.

#

One by one the Guardians arrived at the North Palace.

"Cookies anyone, anyone?" North asked.

"This better be good North?" Bunny said arriving; Tooth was in the back giving orders.

"Sandy, thank you for coming?" North said. "I know, I know." He said to the Sandman. "But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious!" he told them.

"Shh...shh." Tooth said to her fairies. North turned to look at them.

"The Boogeyman was here, At. The. Pole!" North said.

"Pitch? Pitch Black?" Tooth said and looked at Sandy. "Here?"

"Yes, there was black sand covering the globe" he said making motions with his hands.

"W-what do you mean black sand?" Bunny asked.

"And then a shadow."

"H-hold on, hold on." Bunny said painting one of his eggs. "I taught you said you saw Pitch."

"Well not exactly." North said touching the back of his head.

"Not exactly..." he pointed at Sandy. "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy made a question mark on top of his head.

"You've said it Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something very bad." he touched his belly. "I feel it in my belly."

"Hang on, hang on." Bunny said moving to the other side. "You mean to tell you've summon me three days before Easter because of your belly, Mate if I did this for you three days before Christmas."

"But, Easter is not Christmas." North said patting his cheek, it was an argument they got into many times.

"Oh here we go." Bunny said. "Look I don't have time for this; I have 2 million eggs to finish up." Bunny said. Sandy in the back and after securing his eggnog from one of the elves noticed the moonlight.

"No matter how much you paint it's still egg." North said and Sandy was pointing to the moon.

"Look mate I'm dealing with perishables." Bunny said. "You've got all year to prepare." North smacked him were the egg was.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" he asked and they didn't notice the signs Sandy was giving them.

"Why are you always such a blowhard?"

"Are all those in just one house?" Tooth asked one of her fairies.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue/" North asked, he knew he was going to pay later for that.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year." Tooth told him. Yeah North was going to pay for that one later. "Am I right, Sandy." He nodded and pointed to the Moon. "Ah, San Diego sector 2." Tooth said getting back to work. Sandy's arrow sand disappeared with Bunny getting in between.

"Look mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages we made sure of it."

"I know it was him, we have serious situation." North said.

"Well I have a serious situation with some eggs." That's when they heard the bell Sandy had to get from one of the Elves by actually shaking the Elves so the others could pay attention. North turned and saw the moon.

"Man in Moon." He said happily. "Sandy why didn't you say anything?" North asked.

Sandy let some sand out of his ears.

"It's been a long time my friend." North said. "What is big news?" the light of the Man in the Moon shined in the Guardian symbol. He showed them the figure of Pitch Black.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said alarmed. North touched his belly.

"Manny, what must we do?" he asked and the light shines brighter on the Guardian symbol bringing it up, from the ground.

"Guys do you know what this means?" Tooth asked.

"He's chosen a new guardian."

"What, why?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal, Manny things we need help."

"Help! Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked.

"I wonder who it is going to be." Tooth asked. She saw Sandy make the four-leaf clover sign. "Maybe the leprechaun."

"Please, not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." Bunny begs he didn't think he could stop himself from punching that rat.

The light formed a person and they waited. It showed the picture of a girl with a hood on, and a shepherd's staff in her hand.

"Hmm…Jacqueline Frost." North said surprised. Tooth smiled, some of her fairies fainted and some of the Elves fainted too.

"I take it back, the Groundhog's fine." Bunny said. That snapped Tooth of her thoughts.

"Hm…as long as she helps to protect the children right." She said with a smile, North knew that Tooth wanted to meet Jack Frost for her teeth.

"JACK FROST!" Bunny said pointing to the figure. "She doesn't care about children, all she does is freeze waterparks and mess with my egg hunts, she's an irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardian." North said.

"Jack Frost is many things but she is not a Guardian." Bunny said. Jacqueline was very pretty he could admit that, he had eyes but she was too irresponsible for a job like this.

#

Jacqueline was looking for Thor and had gone to deliver some snow days on the European parts of the world and ended up in Russia. She had fun, she had to admit even looking for Thor and it was more like a reminder to tell him that she was there is he was in Russia. She had left Star with Old Man Winter with the promise that he would sent her if she needed any assistance.

"That was fun." She said grabbing the pole. "Hey Wind, take me to my first home." She said and the Wind picked her up taking her, to what Jacqueline knew as her first home. She always delivered the best snow to this little town. She let the wind take her and she arrived.

"Snow day!" she said. Flying around and frosting over things, she kept her eyes peeled. She landed in the lake and skated on it, the wind blowing a kid's book down. Jacqueline got closer. The boy was short, with brown hair and he bent down for the book.

"Hey, that looks interesting." She said.

"Yay, alright snow day." Another kid came and told the kid with the book.

"You're welcome." Jack said.

"Hey wait up are you guys coming to the egg hunt on Sunday." The boy with brown hair asked.

"Yeah." The brother of the other boy asked, Jacqueline followed them.

"I hope we can find eggs in all this snow." The little boy opened his book.

"They said they found big foots hair in Michigan that is close." The brown hair boy said.

"Oh here we go." The boy with the black shirt told him and Jacqueline stood in the fence.

"There something out there, he's real."

"Like the Easter Bunny." The black shirt boy said.

"The Eater Bunny is real." The brown hair boy said.

"Oh he's real alright, real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself." She said and had smile at that. She saw as the little girl hopped the steps and fell down.

"Mom, Sophie fell down again." The brown hair boy said.

"Soph are you alright, Jaime don't forget your hat you don't want Jack Frost snipping at your nose." Jack was surprised and saw the mother put the hat on the boy he knew was Jaime now.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one honey is just an expression."

"Hey!" Jack said offended. She got down and looked as the boys left. She grabbed a snowball and blew on it. "Who's Jack Frost?" she threw it and it landed on Jaime's back of the head.

"Okay, who threw that?"

"Well it wasn't Big Foot kiddo." She said. She began a snowball fight, even including the girl they call Cupcake.

Jack was having fun and she made Jaime slip onto his sled. They flew together and Jacqueline made sure the kid was safe. Well as safe as someone on a freaky sled ride could be. When he flew to the statue Jack cheered.

"Did you guys see that it was amazing…" than he got hit with a couch. Jacqueline flinches.

"Oops." She said. Than Jaime came out with a tooth.

"Woo, that's a tooth it mean cash." Monty said.

"Oh no." Jack said. They began to walk away. "Hold on, what about all the fun we were having that wasn't the Tooth fairy that was me." She said pointing to herself and got in-front. "What does a girl have to do to get attention around here?" she asked and she got her answer by having Jaime walked through her, and the sky darkened with her emotions. Well she got her attention, she should go back to look for Thor. But she found that she couldn't leave and went to Jaime's house.

At night she saw how excited Jaime was with everything that happened. He wanted to see the Tooth fairy, when she knew that the Baby Tooth were the ones to bring in the quarters. She got sad at seeing the family because it reminded her of her own, of being with Thor and Loki, in the feast hall with Odin and Frigga. She had her hood up and walked on top of the power lines.

"There's something I'm doing wrong?" she said walking. "C-can you just tell me what it is?" she asked the Man in the Moon. "Because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." she said holding some tears, how many times had she tries, the tantrums she had thrown. Yes she was seen by immortals but it was not the same. Anger got to her as she received no answer like always.

"You've put me here, the least you can tell me, tell me why?" she said. She turned her back on the Moon and went on freezing the power-lines and the sand began to appear. She turned around and let her hood down. "Right on time Sandman." She said and ran toward it and touched it, dolphins appeared and she smile because Sandy always let her do this when she visited him. She stayed until it disappeared. Then she heard a noise.

"Thor?" she whispered, he could be here. She ran toward the sound, but in her mind things were not adding up, the All-Father had taken Thor's powers away he couldn't be this fast and maybe it was one of the sprites. She landed in an alley and pointed her staff toward the intruder; she had her knives hidden on her back under knead her waist size cloak.

"Hello, Sheila." She heard the voice and jumped a bit. "Being a long time Blizzard of 68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it." Jacqueline saw as Bunny got out and pointed at her with his boomerang.

"Bunny." She said leaning on her staff. "You're not still mad about that are you?" she asked with a smirk, he would never know the reasons that happened, unless the sprites and the Spirits of Spring and Summer talked but they would pull a Loki and spin their tale like they always did.

"Yes." He said. "But this is about something else." He said and Jacqueline looked at him weird. "Fellas?"

She was yanked by the hood and she looked to see two Yetis standing there.

"Hey, put me down, what the?" she asked and tried to fight it, she before she could get one of her knives she was put on a sack. She heard talking but nothing more. Oh the Bunny was going to pay, she would make sure of it, when Thor got his power back she was going to get him to throw Mjolnir on the Pooka like nothing else or get Loki to turn his fur pink. On the outside Bunny was pretty amused, before he tapped his feet on the ground and the Yetis put the sack on the portal.

#

Jack fell down and she had a headache they had gone through a portal.

"Shh…she's here, quiet." She heard and the sack open to two little, where those Elves? They ran away from her, she got out mid-way out of the sack and saw the people standing there.

"Hey, there she is Jack Frost." The Russian accent was thick. Jack knew him, North, Sandy, and the woman there she knew must be the Tooth Fairy.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me." She said, she was in the North Pole and she had not tried to break in, she was actually inside. Before she could think of something else she was grabbed yet again a bit gentler by the Yetis as they stood her up.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well." North asked.

"Oh yeah." She said sarcastically. "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Though she was used to magic portals if her goings and comings through the Bifrost said anything.

"Oh good that was my idea." North told her with a smile. Jack wanted to slap her face, really did no one ever hear of summons or group beatings like the Summer and Spring Spirits did. Maybe this was a beating, well good thing she had her knives, maybe she could get Star in here.

"You know, Bunny obviously." North told her.

"Obviously." She answered when the Pooka mm-hmm her way.

"And the Tooth Fairy." The brightly colored fairy came her way.

"Hello Jacqueline I've heard a lot about you and your teeth."

"My-my what?" she asked. Did the Tooth Fairy just compliment her teeth?

"Open up are they really as white as they say." she put her hands in Jack's mouth, well okay she had seen weird stuff but this took the cake. "Ah...they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." She looked at the little baby tooth and they seemed to be fan-girling her teeth. Wow, they seemed like the girls that hung out with Fandral.

"Girls, put yourselves together." The Tooth fairy said. "Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandy, SANDY WAKE UP!" North yelled and Jacqueline felt bad for him, she knew that he worked every night, he needed a little bit of rest. But something else came to mind.

"Hey-ho someone want to tell me why I'm here?" she asked and Sandy volunteered to answer the question. She bent down to look at the pictures but they were too fast.

"That's not really helping, but thanks little man." She said affection. She got up and turned around freezing one of the Elves on her way. "I must've have done something really bad to get you four together." Than something came to mind and she turned around with a slight smirk.

"Am I on the naughty list?" she asked. Hey she tried, and most of the tricks she tended to pull with Hallow, Fool, Loki and the things she did with the Warriors Three, Sif and Thor well many didn't receive them very well. That and Santa couldn't ignore her like all the immortals that didn't like her.

"On naughty list?" North asked surprise. "You hold record." Well didn't that just make her day?

"But no matter we overlook, wipe clean the slate." He told her and she saw him wipe his forearm.

"How come?" People didn't do things without a price.

"Huh, good question?" Bunny told her.

"I'll tell you how come? Because now you are a Guardian." He said screaming it with excitement. Jack was confused. That's when music began and the Elves were marching, she backed away just too smack into the Yetis and be pushed forward. The baby tooth tried to get her a necklace; she looked down to an Elf trying to get her to change her boots. The torches were getting really close, so she did the only thing she could do, she slammed her staff on the ground.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" she asked. North laughed loudly.

"Of course you do." he told her. "Music!" she said.

"No music." She said and one of the Elves threw his trumpet down.

"This is all very flattering, but you don't want me, you're all hard work and deadlines." She said sitting down on the table. "I'm snowballs and fun times, I'm not a Guardian." She honestly hoped this was a joke. Why would they pick her?

"That's exactly what I said." Bunny told North and Jack breathed in. Tooth came forward.

"Jack you don't see to understand what it is we do?" she said pointing to the globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes, and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North explained.

"Ah-ah." Jack said.

"Tooth fingers out off mouth."

"Oops sorry." She said and looked at Jack very fondly. "There so beautiful." Jack got down off the table and North got more serious.

"No more wishy-washy Pitch is out there doing who knows what…"

"You mean the boogeyman?" Jacqueline asked, she had not met him personally but knew of him especially since she had seen his creepy eyes on Halloween.

"Yes, when he threatens us he threatens them as well." North told her.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack told him.

"Pick, you think we picked." North said. "No, you were chosen like we were all chosen, by Man in Moon." North told her and she turned around shocked.

"What?"

"Last night Jacqueline, he choose you." Tooth told her.

"Maybe." Bunny said.

"He talks to you?" Jack said.

"See you cannot say no it is destiny." North said.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" she asked, she always talked to receive no answer even in Asgard, she talked to the Moon and it stayed silent. Now he thinks to make it alright with this. "After three hundred years this is his answer." She said angrily because she was mad.

"To spend eternity like you guys cooked up in some hide-out thinking of new ways to bribe kids." She told them. "No! That's not for me!" she screamed at the moon, she was not that desperate if she wouldn't let Thor and Loki to what she really wanted she would not allow something like this to go one. She breathed as she realizes she was being quite rude, they were just the messengers and she couldn't really blame them. "No offense." She said.

"H-how is that not offensive." Bunny told her. She turned around intending on leaving. "You know what I think, I think we dodge a bullet right there, and what does this brat know of bringing joy to children."

Oh, oh no he didn't go there, not with her. He wanted a fight he was going to get one and then she was going to continue her search.

"You ever hear of a snow-day?" she asked "I know is no hard-boil egg, but kids like what I do?" Bunny got up and looked at her.

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" he asked her and it hurt. "Face it your invisible Sheila, it's like you don't even exist." He told her and the tears were there but damn if she was ever going to show him that.

"Bunny enough." Tooth said. Jack looked down getting her barring before attacking.

"No, the Kangaroo is right?" Jack said and she enjoyed the shock on his face.

"The what, what did you just call me, I'm not a kangaroo Sheila." He told her and they got really close.

"And all this time I thought you were, if you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a Bunny, the Easter Bunny people believe in me." he told her.

"Jack walk with me." North told her and she followed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review. Now explanation Jack and Bunny have a little boy pulling the girls pony tail kind of relationship.**


	10. Death

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, I'm a black-belt sleeper, Crimson Dragon Devil, Snowflake, Taranodongirl1, Kingdom Keeper and Guest **_**for the reviews. So we have arrived to part three of the movie chapters.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Ten: Death **

Jacqueline is following North down the elevator.

"Nothing personal North, but what you guys do is just not my thing." she told him as they got down and she looked around because she had been trying to be here for centuries.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing." North told her and moved faster which Jacqueline didn't want.

"Slow down would you, I've been trying to bust in here for years." She said looking around.

"What do you mean bust in?" North asked.

"Don't worry I never get passed the Yetis." She said and turned around to see her favorite of all the Yetis. "Hey Phil." She smiled.

"Keep up." North says. Jacqueline sees everything and it is beautiful.

"I thought the elves made the toys." Jack said.

"We just make them believe that." North tells her as she sees the Elves trying to light themselves as a Christmas tree. She smirks and North leads her to his office. When they arrive she is shocked, she had never seen something like this only one the teachers of Asgard or Loki's room, and everything was made of ice though.

"Fruitcake?" North asks her.

"No thanks." She says.

"Now we get down to tax of brass." North said cracking his knuckles and he knows Tooth is going to murder him later but he needed to know this.

"Tax of brass?" Jack said and when the door closed, she backed to it when North came closer. She had her hand behind her back ready to get her knife out.

"Who are you Jacqueline Frost?" he asked and she was confused. "What is your center?" he asked.

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon choose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He told her and got serious before looking for something. 'Here this is how you see me, very big intimidating, but if you get to know me a little well go one." He said giving her the doll. She opened it to see another one.

"You are downright jolly?" she asked.

'Not just jolly." He said and she opened the next one. "I am also mysterious and fearless." He said as she opened the next dolls. "And caring." He came closer to her. "And at my center?" Jacqueline opened the last one and a little doll came out.

"There's a tiny wooden baby." She asked confused.

"Look closer, what do you see?"

"I…I…you have big eyes." she said.

"Yes!" he booms making her jump. "Big eyes, big because they are full of wonder, it is my center." He tells her. "It is what I was born with, eyes that see the wonder in everything, with magic in the air…It is what makes me a Guardian." He tells her as they get outside.

"What is yours?" He asks and she looks at him.

"I don't know." She tells him, she looks up at him and he covered her hand so she takes the tiny wooden baby and she smiles. She hears noise and then Bunny is coming.

"We've got a problem mate, trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunny said. Jacqueline had a feeling she was going to be dragged into this and she was not wrong.

#

"I told you, I am not going with you guys." Jacqueline told them and she was ignored. She needed to get back to looking for Thor, but she was also wondering what happened in the Tooth Palace. "I'm not getting into some rickety old sleigh." She says and looks as he sleigh is brought out. North seemed to be waiting as Jack got over her shock.

"Okay, just one ride but that's it." She said getting in.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said and got in. "Bunny what are you waiting for?" North asked. Bunny hated the sleigh with all his guts, it wasn't safe.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." Bunny says hitting the sleigh. "And safer."

"Ah get int." North said pulling the Pooka inside. "Buckle up"

"We're the bloody seatbelts."

"Ha, that was just expression." North said. "Are we ready?" he asks. He begins the sleigh ride and Bunny is scratching the interior making Jack smile. They get to another part.

"I hope you like loopy-loops?" North says.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny tells him. They go up in the air and Jack decides to mess with Bunny.

"Woah." She says the view is incredible. "Hey Bunny?" he turns to give her his attention. "Check out this view, wooah…' she says falling down. Bunny felt his heart hit the ground, no she couldn't have.

"North! She just…" Bunny gets his courage and looks over the sleigh to see a smug Jack looking at him.

"Ah, you do care." Bunny glares at her.

"Rack off you bloody show pony."

"Hold on everyone I know a short cut."

"I know I should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North says and the portal opens and they go in.

When they arrive all of them are in shock.

"What?" North says and he fears for Tooth.

"They're taking the tooth fairies." Jack says and she goes up and gets one of the out of the black sand horse's mouth. She lands back on the sleigh and looks at the baby tooth. "Hey there little baby tooth you okay?" she asks and the baby tooth nods her head.

They go inside to see the horse still inside. One is close and North is going to take his shot. "Here take over." He tells Jacqueline and she takes the reigns. North takes down the horse and the boxes fall out.

"They're stealing the teeth." Bunny says and Sandy touches the sand. They are all looking until North says.

"Jack look out!" Jack moves them out of danger and they fall into one of the platforms to see Tooth freaking out.

"Tooth are you alright?" North asks worried.

"They took my fairies and the teeth all of them." She tells them. "Everything is gone, everything." She says falling down to her knees as the other Guardians go to her side. Jacqueline stays down. One of the baby tooth the one she saved comes out of her hood and goes to fly over to Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness one of you is alright." Tooth says.

"I have to say, this s very, very exciting." They all hear the voice and try to locate it. "The big four all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." They all take notice of Pitch and Jacqueline sees him for the first time. "North did you enjoy my little show on the globe it brought you all together didn't I?" Pitch asks and Jack knows as she sees North groan that he had planned it.

"Pitch you have thirty seconds to return my fairies…" Tooth says moving toward him.

"Or what you'll stick a quarter under my pillow." He asks her appearing on the other side.

"What are you doing this?" North asks.

"Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in." Pitch says and Jack looks at him in shock. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny tells him.

'Go suck an egg rabbit." Pitch says under them and Bunny tries to get him.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Jack looks around. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not and it's Jacqueline Frost to you." Jack says.

"Oh good a neutral party, a very beautiful neutral party but I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that." Pitch says and before Jack can say anything someone else does.

"Pitch shut-up you sneaking little rat bag, come here." Bunny says and get forward. Pitch disappears and Bunny feels someone get his boomerang, Tooth goes up and they see her before the black horse appears in-front of Pitch.

"Easy girl." Pitch says, he touches the sand and shows it to them. "Look familiar Sandman, it took me a while to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into nightmare." He is petting the nightmare and Tooth gives back Bunny's boomerang. "Don't be nervous they smell fear you know."

"What fear no one's been afraid of you since the dark ages." Bunny said.

"Ah the dark ages everyone frightened miserable. Such happy times for me all the power I willed, But then the Man in the Moon choose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light, lifting their hearts and giving them hope." He said. "Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as a bad dream, oh there no such thing as a boogeyman." He says and his glare intensifies. "Well that's all about to change."

They begin to see the walls of the Tooth palace loose color. "Oh look its happening already/"

"What is?" Jack asked. Pitch begins to taunt and tell Jack what is happening. "What's going on?" she asks Tooth.

"Didn't they tell you Jack?" Pitch tells her. "It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch, if enough kids stop believing in them, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes and dreams goes away and little by little so do they." He laughs and she is disgusted he is no better than the Jotuns. "There will be no Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night, there will be nothing but fear and darkness and me. It's your turn not to be believed in." Bunny is the one to throw the boomerang and they follow Pitch down. When they get down no one is there.

"He's gone." North says. They begin to rest a bit and Jack looks at Tooth in the floor like that and it's not right.

"Alright I admit it you were right about Pitch." Bunny tells North.

"I'm sorry about the fairies." She says.

"You should have seen them; they've put up such a fight." Tooth says.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked that confused her.

"It's not the teeth he wanted it's the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why we collect the teeth Jacqueline; they hold the most important memories of childhood." She tells her and they walked over the little pond to the mural. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important we help them." Jack looks at the mural and is surprised.

"We had everyone's here your too." she tells her.

"M-my memories?" Jack asks.

"From when you were young before you became Jack Frost." Tooth says. Jacqueline backed away.

"But I wasn't anyone before I became Jack Frost." She tells Tooth.

"Of course you were, we were all someone before we were chosen."

"What?"

"You should have seen Bunny." North says with a laugh.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that." Bunny says.

"That night at the pond…I…I just assume I?" Jack is in shock. 'Are you saying I had a life before that, with a home and a family?" Tooth looks at her weird.

"You really don't remember." Tooth says.

"All these years the answers were right here." she says to no one she would understand many things like the reason Thor and Loki protect her. "If I find my memories I'll know why I'm here, you have to show me." Jacqueline says. She would complete sixteen years of not knowing what was before.

"But I can't Jack, Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back." Jack says. Tooth gasps and looks as some feathers go off her.

"Oh no." She says. "The children we're too late."

"No! No!" North says worried about her. 'There's no such thing as too late." He begins to pace and think things over. "Wait, wait, wait, wait idea." He says pointing his sword at Bunny. "We will collect the teeth."

"What?"

"We collect teeth children keep believing in you." He says.

"You're talking seven continents, millions of kids."

"Give me break you know how many presents I deliver in one night." He says and he knows that out of all the Guardians she should know.

"An eggs I hide in one day." Bunny says.

"And Jack; if you help us, we will get you your memories." North tells her. Jack looks at the Guardians and they smile at her except for Bunny but she is used to that.

"I'm in." she says.

#

They begin to hunt down the teeth.

"Quickly, Quickly." North says moving on top of the rooftops.

"Hop to it, rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!" Jacqueline tells him.

"Yeah, right! Look I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really what's the point! Cause you won't keep up with me anyway." Bunny tells her.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail." She says with a smile.

"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate." He tells her. They looked at each other but are interrupted by North.

"A race! Is it a race?" he says jumping from the chimneys. "This is going to be epic!"

They move around racing and taking the teeth from each other doing it quite fast. When they get to New York, Tooth is very impressed.

"Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." When they looked at her weird she looks at the. "You guys have been leaving gifts right?" she asks. They shake their heads and go back to deliver the presents.

Jack arrives in New Mexico and it's raining especially in the town of Puente Antiguo, for some reason it seemed weird. As she put one of the quarters in the kids pillow she heard a scream, it was painful as if they had lost something. She wanted to check it out.

"Come on Snowflake we still have places to go." Bunny tells her and she follows.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thor is sitting down in the white room after he was unable to pull Mjolnir off its place. The man in the black suit is looking his way.

"You've made my man some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." Coulson tells him. "That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me, where you received your training?" Thor is just thinking at what he couldn't accomplish. "Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? No you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you." Coulson says and he wants to get answer but the man says nothing. "Who are you? One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that." He receives a call and looks at the man in-front of him. "Don't go anywhere." He leaves and as he leaves Loki appears.

"Loki! What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"What happened?" he knows to ask because Loki wouldn't be coming here like this. "Tell me, Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father."

"Father is dead." Loki tells him and Thor feels his world crumbling.

"What?"

"You're banishment, the threat of a new war; it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." He says. "It was cruel to put the hammer within you reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?" Thor pleads; he wouldn't want to leave his family alone.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way…"

"And Mother has forbidden your return. Jacqueline doesn't wish to see you either." Loki says. "This is goodbye, Brother, I'm so sorry."

"No, I am sorry. Thank-you for coming here."

"Farewell."

"Goodbye." Thor says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline is currently in Jaime's room with Tooth.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." Tooth says. "I wonder how that could've happened, Jacqueline." She says putting the quarter under the pillow.

"Kid's huh." She says. Tooth looks at Jaime and gets above him hugging her body.

"This was always the part I liked most. Seeing the kids." She sighed. 'Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack asks and she remembers it was something to talk about Jotunheim it was another to see it.

"Thanks for being here, Jacqueline. I wish I'd known about your memory." She said touching Jacks shoulder. "I could have helped you."

"Yeah well…Look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn."

"Here you are." They both turn to see North coming in through the window. Tooth quiets him down. "What gives, slowpokes? How are you feeling Tooth?" he asks.

"Believed in." Tooth answers with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear."

"I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place." Bunny says coming out of his hole just to get shush by the others.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny?" she asks taking her bag of teeth out. "Check it out. Peter Cottontail."

"You call that a bag of choppers?" he asks and Sandy can tell those two are flirting by the way their looking at each other. "This is a bag of choppers."

"Lady and Gentleman, this is about Tooth. It's not a competition. But if it was." he says taking the large sack and putting it in-front. "I win!" he says celebrating. Just to be hit by a light. "Oh no."

"Santa Claus!" Jaime says pointing the flashlight. "The Ester Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came." Tooth says worried. Jacqueline looks at him.

"He can see us?" she asks.

"Most of us." Bunny tells her and Jacqueline knows the boy can't see her.

"You guys he's still awake." Tooth says.

"Sandy! Knock him out." Bunny says and Sandy punches a fist to his hand. "With the Dreamsand you gumbies!" he says and he begins to be growled on by a dog.

"No, Stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" Jaime says.

"All right nobody panic." Jacqueline points at the dog.

"But that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" she asks.  
"I think it's a pretty safe bet, he's never met a rabbit like me. Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of the tai-chi and the ancient art of…" Jacqueline rolls her eyes and sees the alarm clock it could be a bit of pay back for the comments before. With her staff she touches it and the alarm rings getting the dog alarmed. "Crickey."

"Wait, stop slow down." Jaime says as Abbey chases Bunny around.

"Sandy!" somebody screams.

"She's rabid! Get this dingo off me! Oh no." he finishes as the ball of dreamsand hits his face. One by one the Guardians fall.

"Oops!" Jack says and looked at the dancing carrot. "I really wish I had a camera right now." She says and Sandy shakes his head. They hear one of the nightmares and Jack goes out. "Sandy come on! We can find Pitch!" Jack yells from the outside and Sandy follows.

They both fly together to get the Nightmare.

"Yes!" Jack says getting closer. She gets it. "I got it. Sandy! Sandy did you see that? She asks jumping to the roof and touches what used to be the Nightmare. "Look at this thing."

"Frost?" she turns around and looks at Pitch. "You know for a neutral party. You spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes." He tells her. "This isn't your fight Jack."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!" Jacqueline tells him.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch asks and jumps when he sees Sandy standing next to him. "Now this is who I'm looking for." He says just to be grabbed by Sandy and flung around, until he lands on the street. Jack and Sandy get close.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." She tells him and Sandy smiles at her softly.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying, sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and was stupid of me to mess with your dreams." Pitch says getting up and gives them a look. "So I'll tell you what." He glares. "You can have them back."

They both see the Nightmares appearing and surround them.

"You take the ones on the left. I'll take the ones on the right?" Jacqueline tells him. Pitch comes on top of one of the nightmares and looks at them.

"Boo!" and that is the signal to attack. They hear the sleigh and as they look up, Jack is grabbed by Sandy away from the Nightmares and up to the sky. They fight and so do Tooth, Bunny and North. Jack uses some of her knives and gets them back before anyone can see them. She loses her staff and falls when she grabs it back she lands on the sleigh. She looks up to see Bunny and he looks at her.

"You might want to duck." She turns around to see the Nightmare come and Bunny throws his boomerang. She looks back at him and he smirks her way.

Sandy is up fighting the black sand and Jack notices from the sleigh. "We've got to help Sandy!" she says. When Pitch hits Sandy with the arrow, Jack is awestruck. "No!" she screams and goes forward.

"Jack!" Bunny screams.

"Don't fight the fear little man." Pitch mocks.

"Hurry! Hurry Jack." North says from the sleigh. The sand is covering Sandy and he takes it with defiance.

"I'd say sweet dreams." Pitch says. "But there aren't any left."

"Sandy!" North screams.

"No." Jack says. 'No!" she screams as she goes up. Pitch sees her coming and throws his black sand forward. Jack is covered by it, and Pitch thinking he has won until a blue light appears, Jack seems unharmed and she sends blast so strong that it makes the black sand explode and sends Pitch sprawling to the ground. She gets knocked out and North sees.

"Jack!" he screams and Tooth is the one to go catch her. She lays her down on the sleigh and Tooth is looking at her.

"Jack, how did you do that?" she asks. Jacqueline looks at her staff.

"I didn't know I could." She says and they leave toward the North Pole.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	11. Rise

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Okanee, Taranodongirl1, Crimson Dragon Devil, I'm a black-belt sleeper, Reader, Witch08 and Snowflake **_**for the reviews. Welcome to the fourth part and last part of the movie chapters. This one is going to be long, so just heads up. Also guys this chapter will mix scenes from Thor and Rise of the Guardians I am telling you now so you don't get confuse. Okay I will add the Avengers but it will be until later chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos of other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Eleven: Rise **

They're in the North Pole and as the Guardians mourn Sandy's death, Jacqueline sits by the window with her hood up. She touches with her pinkie she creates a frost of Sandy's figure. She lets a tear out and cleans it without anyone seeing it.

"Are you alright?" she looks up to see North standing there.

"I just…I wish I could've done something." She says. If she had been a bit faster maybe they would still have Sandy here. North is sitting in-front of her.

"Done something?" he asks. "Jacqueline you stood up to Pitch. You saved us!"

"But Sandy…"

"Would have been proud of what you did." He tells her. "I don't know who you were in you past life." He tells her. "But in this life, you are a Guardian."

"But how can I know who I am until I find out who I was?" She asks.

"You will I feel it in my belly." North tells her. They walked to the Globe room and Tooth is looking at the lights.

"Look how fast they're going out." She says. Jack flies to the globe.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance." She tells them.

"Hey buck up, you sad sacks!" Bunny said to them. "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow. And I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again." They all walk to the elevator to follow North.

"Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time, Easter is more important than Christmas." North says as they get down.

"Hey did everyone hear that?" he asks.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone to the sleigh!" he says, but Bunny moves forward.

"Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules." He says and taps the ground. "Buckle up."

They go down and some of them are laughing. They drop and North sits up.

"Buckle up, is very funny." He says.

"Welcome to the Warren." Bunny says proudly. He then hears something. "Something's up." They all get ready to attack and when the eggs come forward and they are ready, they stop at seeing the blond girl. Jack recognizes her.

"Sophie?" She says. Sophie looks around and looks at the elf.

"Elf, elf, elf." She says chasing after the little elf.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny demands and North searches himself.

"Snow-globe." He says.

"Crikey! Somebody do something." He says looking around. Jack raises her hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?" she says.

"Don't worry, Bunny." Tooth says getting forward. "I bet she's a fairy fan. It' okay little one."

"Pretty." Sophie says.

"You know what? I've got something for you! Here it is." Tooth says and shows Sophie the teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth, with blood and gums on them!" Sophie's screams and Jack chuckled.

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids/" she asked sitting on one of the eggs.

"Peek-a-boo."

"We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time... for children." North said.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought." Jack said getting one of her snowflake to form and she threw it at Bunny. They began to paint the eggs all of them surprised by how many they were.

"Alright troops it's time we pushed back that means eggs everywhere…" Bunny told them. They continued until they had each of them done.

"What's over there?' Bunny asked Sophie. She brought him an egg. "That's a beauty, now all we have to do is get him and his mates up the tunnels to the top and we'll have ourselves Easter." He said holding Sophie's hand. As they looked at the eggs go and Sophie got herself in Bunny's arms, Jacqueline came forward and crouched down.

"Not bad." she said and looked at him.

"Not bad yourself." He told her. Jack turned to the other side and blushed a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole…you know, the kangaroo thing." she said.

"It's the accent isn't it?" he asks her. He looks down at Sophie and smiles. "Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her. All tuckered out." He said and the Guardians come forward.

"I love her." Tooth says. Bunny gives her Sophie. "I think it's time to get her home."

"How about I take her home?" Jacqueline asks.

"Jack no." Tooth says. "Pitch is…"

"No match for this." she says showing her staff. Bunny grabbed one of her hands and Jack looks at him surprise.

"Which is why we need you here with us." He says.

"Trust me." she says looking at him in the eye. "I'll be quick as a bunny."

#

Jack leaves Sophie on her bed and she looks at her through the window before she looks at Baby Tooth.

"We should get back." She says and suddenly she hears it.

"Jack!" Jacqueline is surprised.

"I know that voice, I know that voice." She says, because she recognizes it.

"Jack!" She decides to investigate. She lands in a little roof fan and spins. "Jack!" she goes and lands on the forest before finding a bed. She moves closer and Baby Tooth pulls her hoodie.

"Don't worry there's still time." She says and moves to the bed.

"Jack!" she hears as she had broken he planks, she went down the hole. As she moved through the tunnel Baby Tooth was chirping at her.

"Baby Tooth, come on! I have to find out what that is." She says and when she arrives it horrifies her to see the cages. She flies to them and sees the baby tooth flying there. "Keep it down! I'm gonna get you out of here just as soon as…"

"Jack, Jack!" she hears and looks around.

"…as I can." She says and goes down to look through the memories boxes trying to find hers.

"Looking for something?" Jack turns around and throws a shot of ice from her staff. She follows the shadow up the tricky maze cave. "Don't be afraid Jack." He says. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He tells her.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." She says getting closer.

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something." He tells her.

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so! It's the one thing I always know. Peoples greatest fears." He tells her. "Yours is the no one will ever believe in you." Jacqueline looks at him in shock and she suddenly falls down a shadow hole. She tries to get her staff. "And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you?" Jack was trying to find an exit and she only found a wall. "Why were you chosen to be like this?" The shadow comes closer and Jack looks forward. "Well fear not? For the answer to that is right here." He says and shows her a memory box with her picture on it. "Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" He asks and she tries to reach but changes her mind the price would be to great did she really want her memories back. He's moving again and she follows trying to find him.

"Everything you wanted to know in this box." He laughs. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone." He is closing in on her. "You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them." He says and the shadows are increasing and so is a bit of her fear. "But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them." He says. "Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you, not really."

"Stop it, stop it." she screams walking backwards.

"After all you're not one of them."

"You don't know what I am?" she says.

"Of course I do your Jack Frost; you make a mess wherever you go. Why you're doing it right now?" He says throwing her box at her. Jacqueline looks at her than back at him.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"More to the point Jack, what did you do?" he says and disappears and she follows him and tries to fight him with her staff lighting it and sees nothing. She remembers Baby Tooth and returns just to see the door is seal.

"Baby Tooth!" she screams

"Happy Easter, Jack." Pitch says and she turns around just to see the eggs on the ground destroyed.

"No." she says and flies off to find the Guardians.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In New Mexico, Thor was serving breakfast with Jane, Erik and Darcy. He doesn't know that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif have arrived. He doesn't know Jack is in trouble. He doesn't know his friends have come for him that is until they touch the door. Thor looks at them.

"My friends, this is good!" he says. "This is good!" he says as he hugs them.

"I don't believe it." Erik says.

"Excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." Volstagg tells them.

"My friends. I've never been happier to see anyone." He says but remembers Loki's words. "But you shouldn't have come." He says.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral tells him.

"You know I can't go home." Thor says. "My father is dead because of me. And I must remain in exile, Jacqueline and my mother don't wish to see me." he tells them and Jane looks at him with sadness.

"Thor, your father still lives." Sif tells him. "Your mother is by his side, he is in Odin sleep." She says.

"What?"

"And Lady Jacqueline has not been to Asgard since you came to Midgard, we expected to see her here." Fandral says. "She left when you did, your Father told her she couldn't look for you and she did, she is not to return until you do."

"But I haven't seen my sister." Thor says and he remembers last night that it was cold, really cold when he covered Jane. That meant Jacqueline was close, maybe she was chased away by the other Spirits. They all look outside to see the whirlpool appear.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asks.

#

After the fight with the Destroyer, Thor looks at Jane as he is trying to get back to Asgard.

"I must return to Asgard now, but you have my word I will return for you." He tells Jane. "Deal." He kisses her hand and she just kisses him.

"Deal." She says. He leaves trying to look for answers.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the park, Bunny is looking at the kids looking for eggs.

"There aren't any eggs." One of the kids says.

"There's nothing here."

"I give up."

"He didn't come."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year." Bunny keeps hearing from the kids.

"Kids, oi!" he says.

"I checked everywhere. There's nothing."

"Yes there is! There is!" he says looking at the kids. "I mean, there aren't my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch." He told them.

"I can't believe it." he hears.

"I know." Bunny says relief.

"There's no such thing as the Ester Bunny." The girls says

"What?" he says. "No. Wrong! Not true! I'm right in-front of you mate."

"Why wouldn't he come?" and they passed through him. Bunny feels cold.

"They don't see me. They don't see me." he says again. Jack just arrived to see that and it broke her heart because she knew how that felt and it was something she didn't wish on anyone.

"Jack, where were you?" North asked her and she looked at him. "The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg crushed every basket! Nothing made it to the surface."

"Jack." Tooth came and she looks at the box. "Where did you get that?"

"I was…it's…" she couldn't get the words to form.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" she asked looking around for her fairy. She covers her mouth as she sees Jack. "Jacqueline, what have you done?"

"That is why you weren't here?" North demands. 'You were with Pitch?"

"No listen, listen." She says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"She has to go." Jack turns around to look at Bunny.

"What?" she says.

"We should never have trusted you!" he yelled at her, and she looked at him in shock. "Easter is new beginnings, new life." He explains. "Easter is about hope. And now it's gone." He turns back around and Jack looks at the other two to let her explain. They give her their back. She grabs the little doll from her pocket and throws it to the ground.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Happening around the same time.

"And your death came by the son of Odin." Loki said killing Laufey.

"Loki, you saved him." Frigga said hugging her son.

"I swear to you mother that they will pay for what they've done today."

"Loki." Thor says and comes into the room. Frigga is exited her boys is back and soon so will her daughter.

"Thor I know you've would return to us." Frigga said hugging him.

"Why don't you tell her, how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me." Thor asks Loki.

"What?" Frigga asks.

"Why, it most have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki says

"You're a talented liar, Brother, Always have been." Thor tells him.

"It's good to have you back." Loki says honestly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to destroy Jotuheim." He says and blasts Thor out the wall.

#

Loki is in the Bifrost and looks as it gets ready to destroy Jotunheim. Thor comes and Loki talks to him.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked him.

"To prove Father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki tells him.

"You can't kill an entire race." Thor tells him.

"Why not?" He asks and laughs a bit. "And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed."

"So have I." he tells Thor. "Now fight me." he says attacking Thor. "I never wanted a throne I only wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you brother." Thor told him.

"I'm not your brother!" He tells him. "I never was."

"Loki this is madness." Thor tells him.

"Is it madness. Is it? Is it? Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman?" Loki says. "It was. Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself?" Loki is goading Thor into a fight he knows it.

That's when Thor attacks and sends Loki sprawling, they fight and fight, until they break the wall of the chamber of the Bifrost and Loki falls into the bridge's edge.

"Thor! Brother please." Loki begs. Thor tries to help him but it is a double, Loki appears on his other side and shots Thor before making a lot of clones of himself.

"Enough!" Thor says and shots lightning breaking the clones. He gets up and puts Mjolnir on top of Loki. He walks toward the Bifrost entrance, Loki tries to get up but it's impossible.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength and what good does it do you now?" Loki taunts. "Do you hear me, Brother! There's nothing you can do!" Thor calls to Mjolnir and it comes he begins to hit the hammer down on the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks with tears in his eyes. Thor couldn't destroy the bridge. "If you destroy the bridge we'll never see Jacqueline again, you won't see her again!" Loki says. He gets up and goes to Thor. Thor is looking at the bridge.

"Forgive me Jane." He says. _"Forgive me Jacqueline."_ He thinks and lets the hammer down, it explodes.

Thor hold the spear that hold Loki and Odin holds his foot.

"I could have done it! Father. I could have done it!" Loki says he looks like a lost little boy. "For you, for all of us."

"No Loki." Odin says, Loki looks at him with hurt. Thor sees his intention.

"Loki no." he says and Loki lets go falling into the abyss. "No!" Thor screams.

"No." Odin says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline wants to go home. But she can't, she feels angry at everyone. She could not go back home with failure. She looks at her box of memories and tries to throw them but she finds that she can't.

"I thought this might happen." Jack hears the voice behind her. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand." Every word he says gets her angry.

"You don't understand anything." she says throwing a shot of ice.

"No, I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" he screams at her. She rolls out of his shots and ends up throwing a big shot of ice the same time he throws sand at her. "To not be believed in? To long for a family. All those years in the shadows I thought no one knows what this feels like." He tells her. "But now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone Jacqueline, I believe in you and I know children will too." he told her.

"In me?" she asks.

"Yes!" Pitch tells her and shows her the thing they created "Look at what we can do. What goes better than cold and dark? We can make them believe, we'll give them a world where everything, everything is…" Jack instead of fascinated by the sculpture is terrified. She had seen sculptures like this in Jotunheim, one of those had almost killed Fandral. Pitch didn't want her, he wanted the power. Plus, what was she looking for; she had a family yes she wanted to know about her old one to pay respect. But her new family, Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki they had been there for her all this time. If she was afraid, she went to her brothers, if she needed advise she went to Odin, if she wanted comfort she went to Frigga. So really she had a family she wasn't alone she never was like Pitch and would never be like him.

"Pitch black?"

"And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us." Pitch told her.

"No, they'll fear both of us." She told him. "And that's not what I want. Now for the last time leave me alone." Jack said and turned around. Maybe she could go back home and ask for advice from her Father, she felt like crying too maybe she could cry with Thor and Loki filled with Asgardian mead with the rest of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"Very well you want to be left alone. Done." Pitch said. "But first." When she hears Baby Tooth's chirps she turns around and goes to her.

"Baby Tooth!"

"The staff Jack. You have a bad habit of interfering." He told her as she pointed her staff at him. "Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Jack thought it over, she had made mistake she couldn't afford more and she cared for Baby Tooth. She handed over her staff.

"Alright, Now let her go." She said.

"No." he tells her. "You said you wanted to be left alone. So be alone!" Baby Tooth didn't take that and put her beak on Pitch's hand and he threw her.

"No!" Jack said and turned around just for Pitch to break the staff, Jack screamed because it felt like her insides were tore into pieces. Pitch took the opportunity and threw her with the black sand into a pit. She gets knocked out for a bit. When she wakes she sees Baby Tooth on the ground and she goes to hold her.

"Baby Tooth." She says. "You alright?" she asks and she makes the little fairy sneeze. "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold." She says, she forgot her gloves another mistake. "Pitch was right, I make a mess of everything." She said and Baby Tooth went into her cloak pocket. "Hey." She says but if she find warm there well she can't say anything.

"Jack! Jack!" Jacqueline opens her eyes and looks at the light coming from her pocket making her jump.

"Ah." She screams, she takes out the box and sees that it is glowing. Jacqueline looks at it and see's Baby Tooth and she taps the box before the memories begin.

_(Memories) _

_She's in a park in the forest there's a woman with short brown hair and a little girl with shoulder length hair, than there's another girl with brown hair, a dress and playing around. _

"_Jacqueline you can't have fun all the time." The woman tells her. _

_There's another one where she is hanging upside-down a three with her dress on and the little girl, her sister is looking at her. _

"_Jack get down from there." _

"_There's another one and she has antler on. _

"_Jack your funny." _

_The last one she is walking out of a home, with skates on. _

"_Be careful." She notices the voice as her mothers. She turns around. _

"_We will." She says with a smile. She and her little sister walk together to the lake. _

_The next memory is of her in the lake with her sister and she looks scared. _

"_It's okay, it's okay." She says softly. "Don't look down, just look at me." she said her skates are off and she is looking at her sister, who is trying not to look down. _

"_Jack I'm scared." She tells her. Jack sees as the ice breaks around her sister's feet. _

"_I know, but you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in." she says trying to think of something. "Ah, we're gonna have a little fun instead." She tells her. _

"_No, we're not." _

"_Will I trick you?" she asks. _

"_Yes, you always play trick." _

"_Well not this time, not this time. I promise you're gonna be fine." Jacqueline says and her sister looks at her with fear. "You have to believe in me." _

"_You want to play a game; we're going to play hop-scotch, like we play every day." Jacqueline told her. "It's as easy as one." Jack ignores the floor cracking her sister is her only concern. She makes it fun. "Three." She gets to her staff and bents down picking it up. "Alright, now it's your turn." She says holding the staff. _

"_One." She counts and her sister looks at her feet. "Two." Just a little closer. "Three." She is able to pull her sister away but she moves to her spot. She smiles at her sister and tries to walk to her when the ice breaks and suddenly she is under water. The moon shines on her and she is herself now. _

_(Memories)_

Jacqueline gets out of her memories and looks at Baby Tooth. "Did you see that? It was me." she says excited. I had a family, I had a sister. I saved her!" she said holding Baby Tooth. She lowered the fairy down and looked up. "That's why you choose me. I'm a Guardian." She says and looks around the pit. "We have to get out of here." She says and looks for her staff putting it together. "Okay." When the staff lights up, she smiles. They both fly out of the pit. "Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one." She says. They are going to fly over to Pitch's lair.

#

When they arrived Jacqueline tries to get them out but they don't move.

"Come on let's go." She says. "What's wrong?" None of you can fly?" she says and looks at the globe. "The lights." She sees how they disappear until their only six and after that they go out, until one is left. She knows it too.

"Jaime." She says. She looks up at Baby Tooth. "Stay here, I have to go get someone." She says.

#

In his room Jaime is looking at his stuff rabbit.

"Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads." He says. "So here's what's gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, than you have to prove it, like right now." He says and doesn't notice that Jacqueline is looking at him through the window. "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life, in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all." He says and Jack sees him pled. She can't let a kid be lost like that. "I knew it." when he dropped the rabbit, Jack walked in slowly before she frosted over the window. The kid turned and looked as she painted over an egg and a rabbit.

"He's real." Jaime said. Jack brought the bunny to life and let him run free before it exploded in snow. "Snow?" He said and a snowflake nipped his nose. "Jack Frost?" Jack turned around to look at Jaime.

"Did her just say…"

"Jack Frost?"

"He said it again. He said…You said…" she told him.

"Jack Frost."

"That's right! But that's me!" she said in excitement. "Jack Frost! That's my name well is Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost, but it's my name, you said my name." than she noticed Jaime was in shock. "Wait can you hear me? Can you…can you see me?" she asks an Jaime nods his head. 'He sees me." she said flipping into the desk.

"You just made it snow."

"I know." Jack says.

"In my room!"

'I know"

"You're real?" Jaime says.

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" she asked.

"That was you?" Jaime asked her.

"That was me."

"Cool!" Jaime said jumping in his bed.

"Right?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Real, real, real! Every one of us is real." She told him.

"I knew it."

"Jaime, who are you talking to?" his mom asked. Jack nodded her head to the side.

"Jack Frost."

"Okay."

They hear a noise outside. Jack turns to the window and see's the sleigh coming forward but it doesn't have power. It falls.

"Come back." North says.

"North are you alright?" Tooth asks.

"It's official, my powers are kaput." He tells her.

"Look." She says pointing to the window as Jack comes down. "Jack." She says and falls down on the ground. "Jack!"

"Are you okay?" she asks getting Tooth up.

"What are you doing here?" North asks.

"Same as you." Jacqueline tells him and Jaime comes out.

"The last light." North says.

"Wow, it is you! I mean, it is you. I know it wasn't a dream." Jaime says and pushes Jack lightly with his shoulder.

"Jack, he sees you." North says and something occurs to her.

"Wait. But where's Bunny?" she asked.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." When the little rabbit comes out.

"Oh no." she says.

"That's the Easter Bunny."

"Now somebody sees me!" Bunny says. "Where were you about an hour ago, mate?" he asks.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. And now he's cute." Jaime said scratching Bunny's chin.

"That's good." Bunny said before remembering and fighting the finger away. He looks at Jacqueline. "Did you tell him to say that?" he asks.

"No, but you do look adorable." She tells him. Bunny glares her way and turns his back.

"No, actually she told me, you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Jaime told Bunny. Bunny turned around and looked at Jaime.

"She made you believe! In me?" He said and looked at Jacqueline, who gave him a soft smile. They hear the sounds of the Nightmares coming.

"Get Jaime out of here." Jack tells them.

"Be careful Jacqueline." Bunny tells her as she goes up.

Pitch sees here and he is shocked.

"Jack Frost?" he says. "Let's end this shall we?" he says and goes to attack Jacqueline and she throws ice at him. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore." He says.  
In the bottom Bunny is leading them but he is lost.

"This way, this way." He sees the wall. "Dead end, other way, other way!" he says. At that moment Jacqueline falls into a trash bin top before she hits the ground.

"Jack!" Jaime says. The rest go to her.

"That was good try, Jack. "A" for effort." North tells her. Jack gets to her knees.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." she tells them. They hear the laugh and they look around.

"All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing." Pitch says. "Very well; There other ways to snuff out a light." he says taking out the lights in the alley.

"If you want him, you've gonna have to go through me." Bunny says.

"Look at how fluffy you are." Pitch mocks. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

"Don't you dare!" Bunny tells him.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful."

"Jack, I'm scared." Jaime tells her and she bents down. Jacqueline wants to tell him something and she remembers.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead. That's it, that's my center." She realizes. Pitch comes forward with his Nightmares and on top of his own.

"So what do you think, Jaime? Do you believe in the boogey…" he gets hit with a snowball and Jaime laughs. Jacqueline looks at him.

"Now let's go get your friends." She tells him.

#

Slowly they get all of Jaime's friend's and they all arrived in the middle of the town. Where Pitch is already with all of his Nightmares.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch asks as they see the sea of black sand come their way. Jacqueline hears Jaime's gasp as North falls down on his sword. She turns and looks at him.

"They're just bad dreams, Jaime." She said.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Bunny said.

"You'll protect them. But who will protect you?" Pitch asks. The Guardians didn't expect the answer.

"I will." Jaime says getting in-front.

"I will." Cupcake says.

"I will, I will." Monty and Caleb say.

"And me." Pippa says.

"I'll try." Claude tells them.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?"

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." Jaime tells him. When the sand touches his hand and becomes golden, Pitch is shocked. Slowly the Guardians are getting their power back.

"No! Get Them! Do your jobs." Pitch orders his Nightmares. They go and they get into a fight.

"Yeah, come on, come on." he says and when the Nightmares come. "Oh crikey." He runs away from them. North brings out his Yetis.

"I'm just a bunny!." Bunny says hiding under the car and the Nightmare pulls him up he is full grown. "G'day mate." He says. He gets back and opens the ground bringing out his golems. Jacqueline looks around and a portal opens surprising everyone. Jacqueline smiles though.

"I was wondering when he was going to send you." She says. Outside of the portal comes a large white wolf and as a nightmare comes to attack Jack it jumps on it taking apart. Jack smiles and nods her head at Star. She goes up and goes to confront Pitch on the roof.

She gets there and shots ice at the Nightmares protecting Pitch. In the bottom Bunny and North see that. They go forward.

"All yours mate." Bunny says and goes up.

In the roof Tooth takes out some nightmares going after Jack.

"Thanks Tooth."

Each of them begin to take out the Nightmares and North takes out the Nightmare where Pitch is sitting on making him fall to the ground. Pitch begins attacking them North first and when he drops his sword, Bunny is next taking a hit with his boomerang. Tooth comes forward and then Jack kicks him with her boots making drop down. They begin to close in.

"It's over Pitch there's no place to hide." Jack tells him. Pitch laughs and goes to hide in the shadows and the Guardians look for him. Pitch comes slowly behind Jack with his scythe raised, Bunny turns a sees.

"Jack, look out!" he says throwing his boomerang. Before Pitch gets the hit though a whip of gold sand covers his hands. He is pulled and Jacqueline notices. Sandy throws Pitch over in the air and bows to the children before he pulls Pitch down.

They all go forward to say hi to him.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes." Bunny tells him. Sandy goes up to do his job and bring happy dreams to the children of the world. Jack hits Jaime with a snowball and everyone begins to play. North and Jack stand together as the golden figures and the kids play with the snow.

"Your center?" North asks her.

"It took a while but I figured it out." She told him. Star comes forward and nudges Jacqueline's shoulder.

"She's yours."

"Yes." Jack says petting Star.

"I've seen her before, with Loki." North says. Jack smiles but she is freaking out a bit.

"She's was a gift from him." she tells him, which is not exactly a lie Star should have been death many centuries ago if it wasnt Loki feeding her Idun's apple's. North smiles and throws her something, Jack looks and sees a small doll of her, and she smiles at him. Before someone throws a snowball and he turns around to see Monty and Caleb who are pointing to the elf.

"You're all on naughty list." North says and looks at Bunny. "Bunny take fast." He says throwing a ball at Bunny. They all start playing and having fun, when Pitch gets up and sees them.

"No." he says. "You dare have in my presence?" he demands. "I am the Boogeyman and you will fear me!" he says going for Jaime just for him to pass him through. "No! No." he says running away but the Guardians are right behind him. He arrives at the lake just to hit himself with North's belly.

"Leaving the party too soon?" North asks.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth says and throws him something. Pitch looks down.

"A quarter?" he looks up just for Tooth to hit him in the face.

"And that was for my fairies." She says after she knocks out a tooth. Pitch gets up and looks at them.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever, there will always be fear." He tells them.

"So, what?" North tells him. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

"Than what are they doing here?" Pitch asks looking at the Nightmares.

"They can be my nightmares, I'm not afraid." North tells him. Jacqueline moves forward.

"I think it's your fear they smell." She says. At that moment the Nightmares go at Pitch and Jack is shocked, she may not like Pitch but she didn't wish that to happen to anyone at all. When he disappears the moon shines over them. Jacqueline looks at it and smiles, because it is the least she can do. She hears giggles from Tooth and she turns around just to be grabbed by the waist, spun and raised before she is hugged by Bunny. They look at each other, before both Baby Tooth and Star are there getting between them, Star growls at Bunny a little making him jump and go to North's side.

"Are you ready Jacqueline?" North asked. "To make it official." Jack looks at him and everyone is getting ready, Star near as well.

"Then is time to take oath." North says as one of the Yetis gives him the book. "Do you Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams for they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." Jack turns around and sees Jaime who nods his head.

"I will." She says.

"Then congratulations Jack Frost for you are now and forever more a Guardian." North says and she hears cheering from everyone. North moves forward and grabs Jacqueline and kisses both her cheeks before putting her down and he laughs. Some of the elves and the fairies make a heart that makes Jack blush. When they hear the sleigh, the children are exited and Bunny turns to North.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." He says.

"Time to go." North tells Jack. Sandy gets ready and blows fireworks of Dreamsand. Bunny is crouched down with Sophie and the eggs.

"Happy Easter you little ankle-biter, I'm gonna miss ya." He says and Sophie rubs his nose, Jack smiles and looks at Jaime. Jaime looks at her.

"You're leaving?" He asks. "But what if Pitch comes back, what if we stop believing again? If I can't see you…."

"Hey, hey, slow down, slow down." Jack says touching his shoulder and bending down. "You're telling me you stop believing in the Moon when the sun comes up?"

"No." Jaime tells her.

"Ha, well do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?" Jaime laughs

"No." Jack looks at him.

"We will always be there, Jaime." She tells him. "And now we will always be here." She says touching his heart. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian too." she says and turns around to get in the sleigh.

"Jack!" she turns around and Jaime runs up to her before he hugs her and Jack is shocked and happy. She bends down and hugs him properly. She lets him go an gets in the sleigh and as they waive when North has the sleigh in the air, Jack smiles. Her brothers would be so proud.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Celebration or Not

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Snowflake, Crimson Dragon Devil, DivineOokami, I'm a black-belt sleeper, Melancholy's Sunshine, storygirl99210, and BlackRoseFire **_**for the reviews. Okay so memories are coming in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twelve: Celebration or Not **

The sleigh finally arrived in the North Pole and Jack had to sigh. Everything felt so different, now she had more responsibilities. She was going to have to tell her family that. She wonders what Loki and Thor would tell her. When they arrived very well, Jack went down like the rest and there was silence but not an uncomfortable one either.

"Now we celebrate." North says and Tooth flies to his side and North holds her hand and they look at each other so nicely that Jack has to look away because Frigga and Odin looked at each other like that sometimes and it was a private moment. They all gather in the living room which is filled with large couches and a large hearth that is already creating a warm fire.

"Sit." North says and everyone rest. Star who got to the North Pole through the portals, she sits by Jacqueline's legs.

The Yeti's bring in some of the egg nog and cookies. Jack takes on and gives the cookie to Star who takes it pretty calmly.

"I'm very happy this is good." North says.

"I ma just glad we got rid of Pitch." Bunny says.

"Yeah, but we need to get back to work too." Tooth says. She is already ordering her fairies around getting everything in motion if a bit slowly.

They all eat and have a bit of fun, when its nighttime North tells them go to the guest rooms to stay the night. North and Tooth walk together before going to their bedroom. Sandy goes out because he has a job to do and it is the night already. Bunny and Jack stay as they walk to their rooms. Star is behind them and Bunny looks at Star before looking at Jack.

"Is she always with ya?" he asks her.

"Sometimes, not all the times." She tells him.

"I meant does she stay in your room." Bunny tells her.

"Oh, yes she does or sometimes she stays…" she was going to say the stable with Slepnir and the other horses but she doesn't. "Out." She says instead.

"Oh, so haw da ya feel?" Bunny asks her.

"Okay, still a bit overwhelmed." She tells him. They stand in-front of their doors and looked at each other. It isn't until Star touches her snout on Jack's shoulder. "So, goodnight Bunny."

"Goodnight Jacqueline." Bunny says with a smile. They go inside their rooms and Jack looked at Star.

"You know I was going to come in." she says and Star gives her this look that pretty much says _'Yeah, right.'_

"Not funny let's go to sleep tomorrow we go home." She says with a smile. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Up in Olympus Zeus was sitting in his high chair and he had just heard the news. The news that the Bifrost had been destroyed in an accident he wasn't told all the details of the actions.

"Wait, but isn't Jacqueline on earth?" Hermes asked.

"Yes." Zeus told him.

"But Father she does not know." Athena said.

"There must be another way to get to Asgard that is not the Bifrost." Hermes said.

"There are my children; the Asgardian Princess has made quite the impression on both of you." Zeus told his children.

"She is quite the warrior." Athena told him.

"She is really good at tricks." Hermes told him. "So, we are going to help her right?"

"Of course."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Jacqueline was woken by someone knocking on the door. That wasn't right; she wasn't supposed to be going to a feast yet. She turned around and opened her eyes a bit to be face to face with an elf.

"Ah!" she screamed and fell on the ground. The elf ran out the door and Jack looked around.

"What?" she said. Than everything the past few days came back to her. She wasn't home she was at the North Pole; she got up and went to take a shower. She would have to wear the same clothes until she got to the Winter Forest so she would be able to change.

"Jacqueline." She looked up to see Tooth.

"Hi, Tooth." She said.

"Hey, sweetie come to breakfast we're waiting for you." Tooth said.

"Oh, my apologies I didn't mean for you and everyone else to eat late." Jacqueline told her. Tooth smile but there was something in Jack's tone that sounded incredibly royal. It surprised her but she knew the rumors some of them now she knew weren't true but maybe Jacqueline did live with Old Man Winter and that man had been a King before it would be normal for him to instill manner like that on Jacqueline.

"Don't worry about it sweetie come on." she told her. Jack grabbed her staff from the side of the bed and went to follow Tooth.

They arrived at the table and everyone was already getting ready to eat.

"Good morning Jack." North said.

"Good morning, North and everyone." she told him.

"Good morning." was the reply. Jack sat on one of the chairs and she was given a plate of pancakes.

"So, why you screamed?" North asks. "Bunny wanted to check on you."

"Oh, I just got scared by an elf." She told him.

#

When they finished breakfast and everyone was ready to leave to their place, North looked at Jack.

"Jacqueline a moment please." North said.

"Sure." Jack told him. North put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I was wondering if you would want to stay here at the Pole."

"You want me to stay at the Pole?" Jack asked.

"Yes." North told her. Jack smiled at him.

"The offer is very kind, but I can't accept it." she told him. Everyone froze except for Sandy because he knew the reason Jack could not accept. Bunny couldn't believe she didn't want to live with North.

"Tis something wrong, with the offer?" North asked.

"No it's just, I already have a home and I really love it there." Jack told him.

"I understand, but you still have room here when needed." North told her.

"Thanks."

"Jacqueline is there something we can do before you go home?" Tooth asked.

"I…I would really like to look at my memories some more." She told her.

"Okay." Tooth said.

"I have empty room you can be there in private." North told her and she gave him a nod. They left her alone and Bunny came forward.

"Are you sure ya don't want to stay here Sheila?"

"Yes, I'll come when you need me, but I can't stay." She told him.

"Alright." He told her, but he didn't like it a bit, he didn't want Jack to be alone and they didn't really know much about her.

#

Jack went into the empty room with her memory box and she breathed in, because this was it, her memories were going to answer a lot of questions that she had. She sat down crossed legged on the floor with her staff on the ground and saw how the memory box began to light up.

_(Memories) _

_The room was warm and to Jack it seemed that it was one of those few times it was, it was winter. On the large chair was a man with a bear and strong, he was sitting down, but Jack saw that there was a little girl sitting on his lap. She was little with brown hair and brown eyes; she was looking at the man with big eyes. _

"_Daddy tell me another story." The little girls said. _

"_Jacqueline I already told you all of them and their repeated." Her father told him and Jack had to hold in her tears this was her real dad. _

"_But their fun, I want to hear the one with Thor going to the wedding dressed like a girl to get his hammer." Little Jacqueline told him. _

"_Alright." Her father told him. Jack heard her father tell her the story and she just leaned on her staff before someone came forward. _

"_Jackson is time to take Jacqueline to bed." A woman with a round belly told her father. _

"_Ah, mommy one more." _

"_No, it's time for bed sweetie." _

"_Okay." Little Jacqueline told her and ran up to hug her belly and kiss it. "Goodnight, baby, night Mommy." Her mom kissed her. _

"_Goodnight sweetie." Little Jacqueline was suddenly picked up by her large father and she chuckled. She was put in a small bed and her father kissed her forehead. _

"_Night my princess may Thor and Loki protect you." _

"_They will, they always eat my muffins." _

_#_

_Jack was sucked into another memory and she looked to see that she was in the forest next to her lake. She was bending down and looking at the sky. _

"_Thor and Loki, I want to ask you to please protect my Mommy cause she is giving birth to my baby sister of brother.' Little Jacqueline said. "I brought you cupcakes." Little Jack left and the big one stay and she was going to go but saw Thor and Loki younger and they picked up the muffins and smiled the way her small self had gone to. _

_(Memories) _

Jack gasped. Thor and Loki had known about her when she was little. She smiled and looked back at her box before getting ready for the next memories to come.

Outside Tooth and North with the rest of the Guardians were standing there.

"Do you think she's alright?" Tooth asks.

"Yes, many memories to see." North told her.

Back inside Jack breathed in.

_(Memories) _

_Jack was outside and it was cold once again, this time a little girl was with her almost five years of age. _

"_Jack, the boys are going to get us." _

"_Don't worry Olivia they won't." Jack told her. She had a plan she had totally prayed for it and hope Loki would do her this favor. She had put him three cupcakes for it. Three boys were coming for them when they tripped into a pile of snow and the older Jacqueline could see Loki standing there before he made snow drop from the tree branches. _

"_See I told you." She told her sister. Olivia walked forward but Jack stayed behind and whispered. "Thank-you Loki." She said. _

_(Memories)_

Jack had to laugh. She had always given them cupcakes and asked for things from them confident that they would protect her.

_(Memories) _

_Jacqueline saw that he was older, she was her current age but she was crying. _

"_No, Daddy please." She begged. _

"_I'm sorry Jacqueline but you are old enough." Her father told her. _

"_But I don't want to get married." She told him. "Especially to George, he is the biggest meanest person ever to walk Midgard." Jacqueline told him. _

"_Jacqueline enough, George is a good man for you to marry." _

"_I'm not going to." Jacqueline told him. _

"_You will by Summer next year you will be his bride." Her father grabbed her shoulders. "It's for your own good." _

_Jacqueline moved from her Father's arms and ran; she ran ignoring her Father's calls and ran into the forest to her lake. She fell down on her knees and began to let her tears fall and she couldn't stop them, her body was shaking from them. She couldn't marry George, she didn't love him. She couldn't marry someone she didn't love. _

"_L…Lok...ki, T...Th…or." she sobbed out. "P…please don't let me…don't let me g…get ma...rried." She begged. The older Jack saw two figures get close and they touched her shoulder and comfort but her sobbing self couldn't sense it too lost in her tears. _

_(Memories)_

Jack gasped. She touched her face and felt the tears there. She was going to get married, but she never got the chance to do so.

"Wow." She said. "I think this is enough." Jack got up and went outside. She smacked right into someone's chest. She looked up to see Bunny and he was looking at her.

"Why ya crying, Sheila?" he asked her, touching her cheek.

"I just, I saw a strong memory it's nothing Bunny don't worry." She told him. It felt weird, it felt kind of right. Jack shook her head and stepped back. "I'm going to return the box to Tooth is she still here?"

"Yes, she's with North." Bunny told her.

"Thanks." She said and went to fly over there. She found Tooth coming out of the office.

"Jacqueline!" she said.

"Tooth, I want to give you my memory box." She gave it to Tooth who looked at her.

"Are you done seeing the memories?" she asked her.

"Yes." She told her.

"Will you go now?" Tooth asked her.

"Yes."

"Wait, Jacqueline." She looked to see North standing there and he threw her a snow globe. "To make ride easier."

"Oh thank-you, okay um…Star." The wolf came forward and stood next to Jack. "To the Winter Forest." She whispered and threw the snow globe when it opened she waved at them good-bye.

#

She arrived at the Winter Forest and knew that Old Man Winter would be sleeping at the time and she was not going to bug him.

"Alright girl is time to go home." She said. "Heimdallr open the Bifrost." She waited a few moments and it didn't open. "Heimdallr?"

"You can't go home." Jack jumped and turned to see someone standing in the shadows.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Mourning

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, I'm a black-belt sleeper, DivineOokami, storygirl99210, NerdyLittleCray, Taranodongirl1, Crimson Dragon Devil and Snowflake **_**for the reviews. OH MY ODIN, Guys I'm in the nineties on the reviews round of applause guys. You guys are really AWESOME. I want to thank those following and favoring the story. Woo! Many hugs guys many of them to each an everyone one of you. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I also don't own the Norse Mythos or other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Thirteen: Mourning **

"You can't go home." Jack jumped and turned to see someone standing in the shadows. She touched behind her back, but before she could use them, the person came out. "Jackie!" She looked to see Hermes standing there.

"Hermes." She said and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to find you and I heard news on the grapevine." Hermes said.

"You mean you heard from Eros." Jack said because she swore Cupid knew all the gossip in the world.

"Yes, congratulations on the new Guardian position by the way." Hermes told her. "Oh and he isn't saying anything something about making the haters eat it or something."

"Thanks now don't change the subject, why can't I go back to Asgard."

"The Bifrost was destroyed." Hermes told her and she looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!" she screamed. "What do you mean it was destroyed, why was it destroyed, what happened?"

"I think you need to go to Asgard to get those answers." Hermes told her because he didn't know the answer exactly just that it was destroyed.

"I can't go back, I'm stuck here." She told him and they were already tears in her eyes.

"No you're not; there are other ways to Asgard and I'm going to take you to one." Hermes said because he never wanted to see Jacqueline cry. "Okay, don't shed tears Jack." He said cleaning them with his fingers.

"Okay, Star."

"Will come with you." He told her. All three of them left in a flash.

#

It took a while before they arrived to Mount Olympus. Jack didn't come to the place often, heck she had only been there ten times in all of her immortal life, the place was beautiful. The first one she saw as they arrived was Athena her gray eyes looking at her.

"Congratulations, Jacqueline you have done great in battle."

"Well I tried." She told her.

"You ready?" Hermes asked her.

"Yes."

#

Up in Asgard they were having a large feast; Thor didn't feel like celebrating at all. As he passed the table where the Warriors Three were recounting the tale of the Destroyer, he didn't notice how Sif looked at him. He walked outside and Sif got up and Frigga was standing there.

"My Queen." Sif said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you." Frigga said she had not only lost a son but also a daughter.

"How is he?" Sif asked.

"He mourns for his brother and sister and…he misses her."

"The mortal?" Sif asked and Frigg stayed quiet.

Outside Thor and Odin were standing looking at the stars.

"You'll be a wise King." Odin told him.

"There will never be a wiser King that you." He told him. "Or a better Father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday perhaps I shall make you proud." Odin touched his shoulder.

"You've already made me proud." Odin said and moved back to the feast.

Thor left and went to the destroyed Bifrost. Heimdallr was standing there ever vigilant.

"So Earth is lost to us." Thor told him.

"No." Heimdallr said. "There is always hope."

"Can you see her?" Thor asked and Heimdallr knew he was asking for Jane.

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She searches for you." Heimdallr told him. Thor smiled and he was sad as well. He missed his little sister, his brother, Jane and the nice people he met on Midgard. He went back to the feast even if he didn't want to be there.

In the feast Thor sat there but he wasn't merry like they were. He heard running just like everyone else, but he also felt a cold friendly wind. He stood up. It couldn't be?

"Thor!" he heard the screamed and he got up quickly from the table, he wasn't the only one Odin and Frigga stood up. Inside the feast room, Jack came running in and she was winded, she landed right smack into Thor who raised her before hugging hr.

"Jacqueline, Jacqueline is it really you?" he asked.

"Yup." She said with a chuckle. Thor let her go before she went to hug Frigga who had tears in her eyes and Odin, who was thankful.

"H…How?" Thor asked.

"Hermes and the Olympian Pantheon." She told him.

"He has our gratitude just as them." Odin said. Jack looked around and wanted to see someone in green, black and gold.

"Where's Loki? Is he stuck in his books again?" she asked. Everyone in the room went incredibly quiet. "Thor, when did you get back? I have some great news, you won't believe what happened?"

"Jacqueline we must speak in private." Thor said and Jacqueline notices the sad look on his face but also on Frigga and Odin. Everyone in the feast hall vanishes and they don't say anything at all.

"What happened?" she asked. Odin and Frigga leave them alone because they know this was going to be hurtful and they didn't want to listen to the tale.

Thor begins to tell her everything that had happened while both of them were gone and then when she was gone. He does not tell a lie and the happiness he radiates by mentioning Jane is not missed by Jack, also the sadness when he talks about Loki. Jacqueline is bawling with Thor at the loss of their brother.

"B…but he is still our brother." Jacqueline told him.

"I would never contest that, I thought I lost you to Midgard to." Thor told her hugging her.

"Y…you didn't." she sobbed. "Y…you did what you had too but I wish you didn't have to pay that big of a price." She said.

"Thank you." Thor said. "Now something important happened."

"Yes it did." Jack said. "I got my memories back." She said.

"What?" Thor asks. Jack smiles and it's the biggest one.

"I remember when I mortal." Jack tells him and Thor smiles before spinning her in the air.

"That is the most delighted of news." Thor boomed. Frigga and Odin come in to see them smile.

"What is the news that delighted you?" Frigga said.

"I told Thor that I remember my mortal life." Jack said and Frigg smiles. "It's a big story." They all sit down on the chairs and Jack begins to tell the tale of the Guardians and how she was chosen. Let's just say Thor wasn't happy to hear about her being tossed in the sack.

"They tossed you in a sack?" Thor demands.

"Yeah, but I guess they didn't know how else to contact me." Jack said.

"The Bunny of Eggs must pay for the offence."

"No!' Jack says and Frigga notices this look on Jack and she keeps quiet. Jack continued the tale and tells them about Bunny being walked through.

"That must have been very painful." Thor tells her.

"It is." Jack tells him. "It gives you an empty feeling." Thor puts a hand on her shoulder. When she tells them about Pitch tossing her to the hole in Antarctica Thor is not the only one wanting to rip the Nightmare King a new one Odin wants to as well. Jack keeps telling them the rest of the story on what she saw.

"That was a valiant way to go." Thor told her.

"It was very noble of you." Odin told her. She smiled.

The last part got a few laughs and Thor smiled.

"I'm very glad the Man of Dreams did not pass to another life." Thor told her.

"I know." Jack told him.

"Jacqueline now you are a Guardian." Odin tells her.

"Yes, the Guardian of Fun." Jacqueline tells him. He touches her shoulder.

"I am very proud of you." He tells her.

"Thank-you, you're the best." She tells him and hugs him just as tight. "You know I loved my mortal father very much, but I love you even more." Odin just hugs her tight because those are word he didn't hear often. She gives Frigga the same treatment to show them that yes she knew of her mortal parents and loved them, but they had been her parents and she loved them very much.

When Odin and Frigga go to their chambers, both Thor and Jacqueline move to one of the many resting rooms around. They sit on the sofa and let the tears fall freely because they did mourn for Loki.

"We will find him." Thor tells her.

"I know I'll search on Midgard." Jacqueline tells him.

"Where will you be staying?" Thor asked her.

"In my house the one in Antarctica." She tells him. "North invited me to stay in the Pole, but it wouldn't feel the same."

"I wish I could come." Thor tells her.

"We'll find him." Jack tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Dreams

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, cynderthedragoness1, DivneOokami, Kitty-on-CRACK, I'm a black-belt sleeper, Crimson Dragon Devil, storygirl99210, Snowflake, LadyMinuialwen(all of them), Sweet-Strawberry-09 and TheNumber1HeroInAmerica**_** for the reviews. OMG GUYS in the Hundreds in the reviews I send you guys many claps on the back and hug hugs of gratitude. So you guys are going to get to see Jack's home in Antarctica also we are in the Avengers chapters I will tell you it is just going to be two okay and I will choose specific scenes to go with it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, I also don't own the Norse Mythos and other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Fourteen: Dreams **

Jacqueline was going to stay in Asgard for an entire week before returning to Earth/Midgard until they rebuilt the Bifrost or she found Loki since they didnt know exactly where he fell he could be on Midgard and they not know. During the week she stayed most of her time with Thor, because they were both mourning, they couldn't be with the Warrior's Three or Sif because they couldn't understand they just understood that Loki wanted to kill them, nothing more. But Thor and Jack understood more the pain, of seeing that their brother had really turned into something they would never expect.

The day she was going to leave Thor accompanied her after she said bye to her parents. Jack had some weapons, Asgardian Mead, some portraits, clothes and she was going to be taking Star with her as well.

"We'll look into building the Bifrost again." Thor told her.

"Alright." Jack told him. Thor touched her shoulder before they arrived to see Hermes again so he could take her through the Olympian side. They walked and when they got to the door that leads to the Olympian side, Thor grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Please be careful."

"I will." Jack told him. "You be careful as well, I wish you could come."

"Aye, I wish to be there too but I cannot the portal will only allow you to go through and not I unless it is very important." Thor told her.

"I'll see you soon." Jack said.

"See you soon little sister." Jack walked through the portal and went through Olympus.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jack arrived in Antarctica and the first thing she did was destroy that reminder of Pitch Black in the artic. The whole sculpture was gone by the time she was done.

"Well that has to be good house cleaning." She told Star. She opened her home in Antarctica it was beautiful the doors were light blue and seemed to shine like glass but they were not that. If someone were to venture inside was even more perfect, wood was around and also ice but it wasn't that cold it actually made it home. Entering led you to an open space with large stairs in the middle and a chandelier made of ice on the top. On the left was to go to either the living room or the kitchen. The back room had a training room and going up the stairs led to two places as well, the right held the guest suites (not that she had many) and the left led to her own chambers.

Her room was just as impressive as the one in Asgard; it had a large bed, with candle holders on the walls and a large fire-place in the room.

"You think we can find Loki, here girl?" she asked Star. She just barked at her. "I hope so."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few months passed and Jack couldn't go to many places, with Spring she could move around, but it was close to Summer and if she went anywhere hot, it would be bad for her. She had gone to the most remote of places and she had seen no sign of Loki, she knew it was a stretch no one knew where he had fallen to.

Today she was in the North Pole after the entire Pitch thing North wanted to make sure all of them were always connected.

"Jacqueline is good you could join us." North told him.

"Thanks North." She tells him, but North being who he is notices that something is bothering Jacqueline but he doesn't want to bring it up. When Sandy arrived Jack smiles and moves to his side. In all her years and because she was supposed to be taught well she learned sign language and often used it with Sandy. She began to make the signs.

"_**Can I talk to you alone later?"**_ she asks him without the other noticing.

**"_Yes."_** Sandy signs back.

"What do ya want North?" Bunny asked him. "Ah still have ta fix some stuff." He tells him.

"Aye, I want to know if you need help my friend." North told him.

"No." Bunny said, it was an answer North was anticipating.

"Alright, Jack wat you doing now?" North asked her and he turned to see Jack with a deer-caught-in-headlights kind of gaze.

"With?" she asked.

"Ah ya know with Summer now in progress?" North asked. Bunny and Tooth paid attention because they wanted to know what the Winter Spirit did.

"I…I…." She said. _'Used to spend Summer with Thor, Loki and my family in Asgard.'_ She wanted to say. "I stay in my home in Antarctica or visit Old Man Winter." The others believed her besides Sandy because he knew the truth and Bunny noticed the way she said it and knew she was hiding something.

After the talking was over, Jack went to Sandy's side so she could talk to him. She turned to see if any of the other Guardians and when she notice they weren't she began to talk to him, she didn't notice that Bunny had his gaze on her.

"_**Have you seen Loki anywhere?"**_ she asked Sandy.

"_**No."**_ He told her. _**"Is something the matter?" **_he asked her.

"_**It is complicated to explain."**_ Jack told him and Sandy patted her hand. _**"But my brother Loki is missing and Thor and I are trying to find him." **_

"_**I'll keep my eyes wide for you."**_ He told her and Jack surprised him with a hug.

"Thanks Sandy." She said out-loud than she blushed and smile at Sandy who gave a silent chuckle.

She didn't know that her brother had just gotten to Midgard and was currently taking out a facility of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he wasn't the brother she knew at all. It was getting dark and North was protective, especially of Jacqueline because she was young and the new Guardian.

"Jacqueline will you stay tis hot outside and we don't want Jake burning you." North told her.

"Sure." Jack said. North led her to her room and it was nice and open.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki was trapped in the jet with the Man of Iron and the Soldier, but in his mind he was trapped. The real one, not the one trying to destroy everything. The real Loki was trapped in his mind, the Other was keeping him there and he was scared. When he heard the lightning it frightened because he knew Thor would be coming and he would be mad.

"What's the matter scared of a little lightning?" the Soldier asked him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He answered back. He heard the lightning and then felt when something or someone dropped on the jet. When the Man of Iron opened the door, Loki really wanted to hit him, but the one trapped inside his mind wanted to cheer a bit. When Thor dropped in and threw the Man of Iron into the Soldier with Mjlnoir, Loki felt when Thor grabbed him and pulled him.

They flew out and Loki fell on his back as Thor threw him there.

"Where is the Teseract?" Thor asked him.

"Ah, I missed you too." Loki told him.

"Do I look in a gaming mood?" Thor demanded.

"You should thank me with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father had to master to conjure you here?" he said. "Your precious earth." Loki heard the hammer drop and suddenly he was pulled eye-level with Thor looking at him. He had such a hurt expression that Loki wanted to say everything was alright.

"I taught you dead." Thor told him.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked him.

"We all did…our father…"

"Your father." Loki said, he smacked Thor's hands out of the way. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together …do you remember none of that?" Thor asked because he needed to know. In the inside all he wanted was to find Jacqueline and tell her, he had found their brother but the truth was that he hadn't this wasn't his brother.

"I remember a shadow…living in the shadow of your greatness." Loki told him. Thor knew that was not true, and if it was there was someone who Thor himself lived in shadows behind Loki; everyone knew that Jacqueline if she had a favorite it was Loki she would choose. There were many a time he envy that and other things. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss…I who was and should be king."

"So you take the world we love for your imagined slights." He said because it was true he had only spent a few times on earth but Loki he spent almost as much time on earth as Jack, thinking of ways of tricks of Halloween and other things. So he knew Loki loved Midgard just as much as he and Jacqueline.

On the inside of Loki's head the real one knew of his time spent of earth he didn't want to destroy it, but he had no choice, the dark thoughts began to take over his mind and no he was doing the right thing the humans needed to be controlled.

Thor saw how taken aback Loki was of his words. "No the earth is under my protection Loki."

"Ha-ha and you're doing a marvelous time with that." Loki told him. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked him.

"Well yes?" Loki told him.

"Then you missed the truth in ruling, Brother." Thor told him. "The throne would suit you ill." Loki pushed him away.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about, I've grown Odinson! In my exile." Loki told him. "I've seen the true power of the Teseract and when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor asked him. "Who controls the would be king?"

"I AM A KING!" Loki screamed. Thor grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Not here! You give up the Teseract you give up this poisonous dream." Thor told him, scared for his brother's mind. "You come home." Thor said.

"I don't have it." Loki said and that got Thor mad and he reached out to her Mjlnoir if he had to knock Loki's head in to get him home he was going to do it even if Jacqueline got mad at him, she of all people would understand.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it I know not where." Loki told him. Thor pointed Mjlnoir at him.

"You listen well brother." He was suddenly hit by something. Loki was in shock so he couldn't help but add.

"I'm listening." Loki said and he looked at how his brother was fighting with the Metal man and soon he knew that everything would change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the North Pole Jacqueline was sleeping somewhat peacefully. She began to toss and turn, when someone was calling out to her.

_In her dream she was standing in a large building a tower '__Jack help me!'__ she heard someone say. She looked around and as she saw around she saw some things she had never seen before flying around. _

'_Jacqueline please help me!'__ it sounded desperate and she knew that voice. She looked around and saw Loki standing there and he was looking at her with scared eyes. _

"_Loki!" she said, she tried to reach him, but as she did a blue light blasted them away. _

Jack screamed and woke up to someone saying.

"Sheila, Sheila! It's alright." Bunny said, he had heard the first screams of Jack and he had gotten up to come check on her. He was soothing her and he could sense her fear, it freaked him out.

Jack opened her eyes to see Bunny sitting on her bed and grabbing her shoulders. Jack looked around it was just a dream, but it felt real like if the real Loki was talking to her. Bunny was soothing her hair and she just curled to him.

"It was so real." She whispered.

"It wasn't it was just a dream Snowflake your safe." Bunny told her. Jack hugged him but somehow she wasn't so sure it was just a dream.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Will Thor and Jack get their brother back? Was it really just a dream or a warning? Don't forget to review.**


	15. Assemble

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, aeroc2012, Crimson Devil Dragon, Nerdy Little Cray, storygirl9210, Snowflake, Darlene10104, Sugar Lover, Guest1, jesusfreak200, Viewer, Guest2, Winter Lover, NinjaDino721, Super Girl, usagi grecia desu **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos and other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Fifteen: Assemble **

In the Hellicarrier they were all done hearing Loki talking to Director Fury and Thor couldn't shake this feeling that something else was going on. If he could just get to Jacqueline maybe both of them could get to Loki.

"That's why he needs Erik Selvig for." Dr. Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist…"

"He's a friend." Thor told him.

"Loki has him under a type of spell along with one of ours." Natasha told him.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him; he is not leading an army from here." Captain Rogers said.

"I don't think we should focus on Loki." Dr. Banner said. "That guys brain is a bag full of cats you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor told him. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Agent Romanoff told him.

"He's adopted." Thor knew if Jack found that out he was going to get smacked. He tuned them out for a bit because he was thinking some way of getting to Jacqueline.

#

Loki could feel the staff's power but the real Loki came out for a little while and he sent the dream to Jacqueline hoping that she would understand that he was in danger. He didn't want her to be in danger but he needed the help and she was going to be the only one help him, maybe Thor but he was rather doubtful about that.

#

Bunny and Jack sat on the bed it was still night and a few minutes after the dream and Jack was still shaking.

"It was just a dream Jacqueline." Bunny told her.

"I…I know but it seemed real." She told him.

"What was it about?" Bunny asked her.

"Someone I know was asking for my help." Jack told him. Bunny was thinking that maybe it was Old Man Winter but it could also be Fool and Eve since he knew they were close friends.

"Well I was going ta give it to ya in the morning but aye don't think ya will be going back to sleep." He told her. Jack looked at him as he got up and left the room and she felt kind of disappointed by that.

He came back in and had something in his hands it was a medium size sack the color was blue-gray and it had a silver string closing it.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"Well ya see I gave one ta each of the Guardians, North, Tooth, and Sandy, now this one is yours." He aid giving the sack to her. Jack took it and looked at him. "They're herbs I grow in the Warren and my people use to grow they heal every ailment ya can think of, I have given Tooth and North over the years since they use it more healing the Yetis or the Tooth Fairies from injuries."

"Wow." She told him and blushed a bit because it shouldn't feel special but it did. "I feel bad I can't give you something, Bunny." She told him feeling sheepish. Bunny looked at her.

"Ya don't have ta." He told her. Jack got up and walked toward him and caught him off guard by hugging him by the neck and Bunny it surprised him, he hugged her back and enjoyed the hug. "I also wanted ta talked ta ya about something." Jacqueline looked at him.

"Okay, besides the cool present which I will so be using." She told him with a smile. Bunny got serious and she noticed.

"I wanted ta apologize." Jacqueline looked at Bunny with wide eyes it was something he noticed.

"There's nothing you have to apologize for." She told him not exactly remembering.

"Ya I do, Sheila." He told her and grabbed her hand. "I want ta apologize for what I said to ya about no one believing on ya."

"You weren't exactly lying." She tells him. Bunny took a deep breath.

"It was still wrong, Sheila ta say I know what it feels like now when no one sees ya and ya took it for 300 years."

"It's not like I spent much here anyway." She says and corrects herself. "You know with me being with Old Man Winter or in Antarctica."

"I also wanted ta apologize for screaming at you on Easter." He told her and Jacqueline looked at him.

"I did mess up, plus you were angry at not being seeing I was your fall girl is not the first time it happens." She told him and saw him winced at that, she winces also. She touches his paw. "Don't worry but thank-you for apologizing; now let's go see if North still has cookies." She says and flies always to the kitchen. Bunny smiles her way and shakes his head.

#

Back in the Hellicarrier Thor had asked Agent Coulson about none other than is love. Coulson showed him one of the screens.

"As soon as Loki took Selvig we moved Jane Foster." He told her. "They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane very remote. She'll be safe." And that was something Thor sadly wanted to hear because he didn't want the love of his life to be in any kind of danger.

"Thanks." Thor told him. "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig I dread what he plans for him once he's done." Thor said with sadness. "Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot." Coulson said and they walked a bit. "You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were." Thor said because he knew if he wouldn't have gotten exiled, but no he couldn't think of that. "We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here battling like bildge snipe."

"Like what?" Coulson asked.

"Bilge Snipe. You now, huge, scaly, big antlers." He said. "You don't have those?"

"I don't think so." Coulson told her.

"Well they are repulsive.' He said walking to the windows. "And they trample everything in their path. When I first came to Earth, Loki rage followed me here. And your people paid the price and now again." He said "In my youth I courted war." he said looking outside.

"War hasn't started yet." Thor looked up to see the Director looking at him. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I don't know Loki's mind is far afield." Thor told him. "It's not just power he craves its vengeance upon me. There is no pain would prise his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that until the pain starts." Fury told him.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" The man wasn't wrong but Thor had a feeling he knew of someone that could help but he would not put her in danger

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning in the North Pole, Jack looked to the outside. She felt uneasy, it was a weird feeling something she couldn't shake. She sat by the window and made up her mind she needed to leave, to go and think. She was about to jump but a voice stopped her.

"Jacqueline, where are you going?" she looked up to see Tooth.

"I'm going to see Star I left her with Old Man Winter and I miss her." Jacqueline told her it was a lie and she would so feel bad about it later but she couldn't tell her the truth, especially since they didn't know all of it.

"Oh, aren't you going to stay for breakfast?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe another time, I have to go can you tell everyone I said bye, thanks Tooth." She said not letting her talk and just leaving. Tooth stayed by the window and saw as Jack left. They did need to talk to Jacqueline there were things the Guardians needed to know. Tooth knew that Jack was still getting used to the idea of family but she needed to give them a chance.

#

In the air Jack let the wind take her nowhere exactly. She didn't know what to do.

'_Jacqueline help me.'_ Loki's voice came back to her.

She was going to head to Antarctica but as she crossed the ocean she saw something or should she say someone's. She saw two ravens and they were two that she knew, what where Hunin and Munin doing on Midgard.

"Wind let's follow them." She says. The birds take her something she didn't know. But as she got closer she felt Thor's energy. She looked to see a boat in the air. "That so can't be the Flying Dutchman." She says of the ghost ship she knows off. The ravens go in there and she follows them to see people shooting. She moves out of their way and looks to find Thor.

She follows for something. She sees a blond head one she knows. Thor seems to be in a hurry so Jack just follows him. She seems someone pointing a gun at her and she makes the ground icy making them slip getting the bullets to go to the roof

"No!" she hears Thor scream and Jacqueline runs faster than anyone can. She found him in a room and he was inside a crystal room.

"Human think us immortals should we test that." It was Loki's voice. Jack turned to see Loki standing next to a panel.

"Step away please." She turned to see an older man with a gun in his hands looking at Loki. That seems to snap Jacqueline out of it. She walks inside the room and looks at Loki. Coulson who is standing there sees the girls standing there with a staff and wearing clothes close to Loki and Thor. _'Another Asgardian'_ he thinks but she doesn't seem dangerous and seemed to be in shock. "You like this it was created the last time you were here."

"Loki?" Jack says. The clone looks at her and seems weirded out. Jacqueline notices that his eyes are ice blue instead of emerald green.

"Jacqueline stay away from him, our brother is not of sound mind." Thor screams at her. Coulson is standing there and he is shocked.

"Sister, I have no sister." Loki says. Jack looks at Thor and they both see Loki stab the man in the back.

"No!" Both Jack and Thor scream. Jack reacts as if it was anyone hurting anyone and she shots an ice blast toward fake-Loki(because that is what she is calling him) hard enough to make him smack the wall with his head. They spear is covered in ice, she froze it. She runs to the man in the wall.

"Oh my Odin, oh my Odin." She tells him. She opens his shirt and Coulson shivers at the cold.

"Y...You can't help." He tells her.

"I….I." She doesn't know how to help him. She tries to get her gloves, when she touches the bag hanging on her bag. "The herbs!" She says.

"T…The what?" Coulson says. Jack doesn't say anything she grabs the bag and opens his shirt a bit big so she can see the wound. Bunny told her that the herbs would heal anything. She grabbed a little bit of the herbs and she notices how they fused with her own magic. She dabs them across the wound and Coulson notices how cold they are and he gasps when he feels something. Jack sees how the herbs seem to be seeping inside and closing the wound. Jack goes to see Thor.

"How do I open this?" she asks him.

"Right there is the key." He points to the screen. Jack goes to it and touches something to see the ground open. Coulson looks and he tries to get up which he does successfully, it surprises him because he was sure he was supposed to be dead. She looks down and sees nothing there. He moves to the panel and closes the doors before opening the door to let Thor out.

"What did you do?" Coulson asks the girl pointing to were now is a scar.

"I…I actually don't know." She tells him.

"Jacqueline, what are you doing here?" Thor asks her.

"I followed Hunin and Munin they brought me here." Jack tells him. "What is wrong with Loki?"

"He has been overcome by madness of power." Thor tells her. Jacqueline got closer to Loki and touched him, but she was repelled.

"Ah!" she screamed. Her body was getting warm, she went to her knees. it was enough to wake up Loki.

"What have you done?" Thor demanded. Loki looked at her and the one in his mind was trying to break through. He screamed and then it was as if something snapped and Loki looked at Jack.

"Jacqueline!" Loki said and murmured a spell to get her back to her normal temperature. Jack looks at him.

"Loki your back to normal." She tells him.

"Loki?" Thor looks at him.

"We have to stop them they are going to open the portal, they wanted me to lead the attack." Loki tells them.

"I thought you wanted it." Thor said.

"Our sister loves this place; I like this place why would I want to destroy it." Loki tells him. Coulson stands there frozen. "It's because I am a Frost Giant isn't it?"

"No, brother." Thor says.

"Loki, you are our brother." Jack tells him and holds his hand. "Plus I'm adopted too and I love you and Thor alike." Loki smiles at her and Jack hugs him.

"What is going on?" Coulson asks. Loki turns to him and he seems repentant.

"I apologize for stabbing you in the back that was not honorable of me." Loki tells him.

"Okay you need to explain everything." Coulson says. Some soldiers come with their guns ready to fire but Jack being who she is freezes the ground and makes them slip.

"We must stop them." Loki says.

#

They all walked together to the main room. Tony and Steve were sitting in the table with Fury.

"What the hell?" Fury says as he sees Loki come in. all the agents point their guns at him, Steve stands up ready for a fight and Tony is close to calling back his suit.

"Stop!" Coulson says.

"Coulson is compromise." Fury says.

"Loki has news we need." Thor says.

"Since when, and who is Snowflake right there." Tony asks. Jacqueline looks at him.

"Watch how you speak about my sister." Thor tells them, making all of them look at Jack making her blush blue. "She has returned Loki to our side."

"What do you mean Thor?" Captain America asked because he has seen a lot of things but this is weird for him.

"I believe I would be best to answer that Captain." Loki says. Jacqueline plays closer attention to the man in the blue shirt and she speaks before Loki can start.

"Hey I know you, but shouldn't you be much older I swear I saw you in World War Two." Jacqueline tells him because she had been in that War and it was something she wished to unseen. Tony laughs as she sees Steve blush.

"Well Snowflake he was busy being a Capsicle for seventy years, but aren't you a little young, what you look sixteen." Tony tells her.

"I thought it was rude to ask a girl her age." Jacqueline tells him. "And my name is Jacqueline by the way, Mister Stark."

"Oh you know me." Tony says with a smile.

"A lot of people talk about you." Jack says.

"If you two are done we want to get back to business." Fury says.

"Oops." Jack says.

"Now explain Reindeer Games." Tony says.

"When I fell off the Bifrost, I landed in a dark place where I tried to get out, but I didn't know it would cost me control. The Other as the one sending the Chitauri he got into my mind and I couldn't get out. He used what I knew and I was angry but I didn't mean for this to happen." Loki told them.

"Brother, we can fix this together." Thor tells him.

"Okay so you were made into a zombie, how can we stop them?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, we needed a source of energy one strong enough to sustain itself." Loki told them.

"Hey the only that can do that is Stark Tower according to the entire buzz." Jack pipes into the conversation and everyone looks at her. "What I actually know how to read you know."

"Son of bitch." Tony says. "JARVIS, lock down Stark Tower no one is to go inside."

"I'm sorry sir but someone already is." JARVIS tells him.

"We need to stop the portal from opening." Steve says.

"I'm doing this for the people, like Pepper and the good ones, Fury not for you." Tony says getting ready.

"Go, seek redemption, Loki." Jack tells Loki. "Good luck Thor." She tells him.

"Are you not coming?" Captain America asks.

"I can't, I'll be seeing you guys from here." Jack tells him.

"Be careful." Thor says. "Son of Coul the safety of our sister is in your hands."

"Take care of her." Loki tells him, he squeezes Jack's shoulder.

"Okay." Coulson told him. Thor and Loki leave together.

"Okay I want eyes on the sky everyone on New York." Fury orders. Everyone begins to move as all of them leave. Jack gets close but she doesn't touch anything. Coulson gets close behind her.

"Why didn't you go?" he asks.

"I can't go Son of Coul it is dangerous for me to go." She tells him.

"Oh well are you a Goddess?" Phil asks because he needs the information.

"Um…no." she tells him and then blushes. "Well I'm not but according to Dad, Mom, Thor and Loki I am in their eyes, you know but I'm not." Phil doesn't show a smile but it seems like the girl is the favorite.

"Hmm…well Goddess or not you save my life and didn't take out Fury's good eyes." he says and Jacqueline laughs and covers it quickly when the woman and Fury turn to look at them.

"No thanks necessary, Son of Coul; I am positive if you had perished in battle you would have been welcome in Valhalla." Jack tells him.

They all move to see the screens and they sees the fight going on. Jack is disgusted by the Chitauri army but everyone seems to move trying to help. Thor and Loki are using their gifts to take the army down.

Jack is surprised but she is more shocked at the Hulk. She thinks it's cool but knew not to say out loud.

"We need to shut that portal." Stark says.

"Have you found a way?" Fury asks.

"Sir Doctor Selvig says Loki's staff is the key to shut the portal." Black Widow says.

"Thor says that Jacqueline froze the staff." Captain America says.

"Oh, right I got it." she said and ran toward the room. Coulson was right behind her.

"How are you going to get there?" Coulson asks.

"Flying there, can you open the floor for me please?" she asks. Jack looks at the staff and concentrates, it is easy to freeze but to unfreeze it is a pain and it took her centuries to figure it out after she froze one of the horses by mistake. "Okay got it." she says. Coulson opens the door.

"Good luck Jacqueline." He tells her.

"Thanks." She says and dips down the hole. "Wind, let's go to New York." She says and it is fast to catch her and they are flying toward New York City.

#

She arrives and she is about to be attacked when Thor electrocutes them. Jack moves and throws the staff at the Black Widow. She goes down to help Loki, they stand back to back and they take down the things with ice. Jack throws her knifes and hits them right on the face making some of them freeze that Thor is able hit them with the hammer and Steve is able to hit them with the shield. Jack takes some hits but she doesn't mind. All of them get beaten and bruised trying to fight these things off that don't seem to stop coming.

"Okay I can close it, I can shut the portal down can anybody copy?" Natasha asks.

"Do it." Captain America says.

"No, wait." Tony says.

"Stark these things are still coming." Captain America says.

"I have a nuke coming; it's going to blow less than a minute." Tony tells them. He goes to get the bomb. "And I know just where to put it."

"Stark you know that is a one way trip?" Captain America says.

"Save the rest for the turn J." Tony says.

"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?" JARVIS asks.

"Might as well." Tony says. As Tony gets in everyone looks up at the sky as he goes. Tony goes inside and lets the nuke go as everything in his suit goes black and he loses air.

In the bottom every one of the Chitauri are taken down. And everyone one of them is surprised by it. They wait for Iron Man to come back and see nothing.

"Come on Stark." Natasha says.

Thor, Loki and Jack turn to look at Captain America for his decision.

"Close it." he says.

As Natasha closes the portal the Iron Man suit comes down.

"Son of a gun." Captain America says. They all look up.

"He's not slowing down." Thor says swinging Mjolnir in his hands.

"Can the wind slow him down?" Loki asks Jacqueline.

"I don't know." Jack says.

Before she can say anything else, the Hulk grabs Iron Man in his arm. They drop and Hulk pulls Iron Man off of him. The four of them run toward Iron Man and Thor rips the mask off of him.

"Can you do what you did for Son of Coul?" Thor asks When Steve checks for a heartbeat he hears nothing.

"I don't think…" she can't finish the sentence because her eyes well up in tears that don't come down. They all look at Tony before the Hulk roars at Tony's form.

"Ah! what the hell?" they all look at Tony ad couldn't help but smile. "What just happened, Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Steve says

"Alright, hey god job guys." Tony says. "Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day…Have you ever tried Shawarma?" Tony asks. "There's a Shawarma joint two blocks from I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"Yes this is something worth celebrating, I have new shield brothers, my brother, sister and I have been reunited it's time to celebrate." Thor says.

#

It is later that they get Banner some clothes and everyone moved with Tony to the Shawarma place where the owners let them in. everyone sits down and order their food. Tony is the first to notice something is wrong.

"Hey we need another plate." Tony says. The lady goes and puts it on his side and Tony puts it in the middle of Thor and Loki, where Jack is sitting down. It takes a few minutes before the lady gasps because she sees the girl sitting there.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't know you could turn invisible." The lady tells her.

"No problem." Jack tells her. Once she leaves everyone turns to look at her.

"Not many people can see me, I'm invisible to them as if I don't exist." She explains.

"Oh." Steve says.

They ate their food in peace just taking in the tiredness of them. Jack laid her head in Loki's arm and Loki just smiled it was nice to be with his family.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Returning Home

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, don't-have-any-ideas-for-a-name, Melancholy's Sunshine, Divine Ookami, Taranodontgirl1, MSU82, NerdyLittleCray, storygirl99210, Snowflake, Guest, BlackRoseFire, Triple Rainbow, Opal Stone, Lady Snow, Crimson Dragon Devil, Warrior Woman for**_** the reviews. Oh so many reviews and favorite and follows thank you guys so much. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and I also don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Sixteen: Returning Home **

After the Shawarma Tony invited everyone to stay in Stark Towers for the night which everyone accepted because they were too tired to argue. Jacqueline had to leave thought. She had told Loki everything that he had missed and he was so happy for her. Now he had his sister for real all of her; no blanks in the memory nothing.

"Do you need a portal to come back?" Loki asked.

"That would be nice; like that I won't have to worry about the Summer Sprites trying to kill me." She told him. "Half an hour." She said. Loki concentrated and opened a portal for Jack to leave to the North Pole. Once she went through it and he closed the portal, Tony was looking at him.

"Hey where did you send Snowflake?" Tony asked

"Our sister has some duties she must perform, but she will be back, Son of Stark." Thor said.

"How old is she?" Clint asked.

"Much older than you Agent Barton." Loki tells him.

"I say we wait for Jacqueline before we do anything." Bruce said.

#

Jacqueline had landed right out of the Ice Palace the window was already open so she had a feeling that they might be waiting for her. She went in and was greeted by a hug from North.

"Jacqueline, my dear girl you came." North said. "Is Star alright we know from Tooth you went to see her, Da."

"Um, is everyone here North?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes." North said and took her to the main room where everyone was.

"Jack you came are you going to stay tonight?" Tooth asked.

"No I am not." Jack told them. "Um actually I came to say that I will be gone for a month or a few weeks."

"What!" Tooth, North and Bunny yell.

"What you mean gone, gone where?" North asks.

"Well um it's Summer still and I tend to stay in cold areas and I don't like traveling much so I would probably be back by the beginning of Fall." Jack said.

"But we thought…" Tooth said.

"Look guys I really appreciate the fact that we are trying to get this time together, but I have a schedule that I can't change." Jacqueline told them.

"We understand." North said. North, Tooth and Bunny sat down and Sandy looked at her and began to make signs.

"_**What is really going on?"**_ Sandy asked her.

"_**We found Loki; I'm going back to Asgard to spend some time with him and Thor."**_ Jack says and Sandy smiles.

"_**Good."**_ Sandy says but then gets a serious look. _**"When are you going to tell the rest of the Guardians the truth?" **_

"_**Soon."**_ Jack tells him. They stopped talking and Jack smiled at the Guardians. "Okay, so I'm going to leave I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye." They told her. Bunny looked at her and wondered where she really was going. He had seen the look in Sandy's face and he had a feeling Sandy knew more than they did.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline arrived in the balcony right where Tony took away his suit. She had to go and tell Old Man Winter to keep Star with him for a while which he was happy in doing. The first one to notice her was Clint.

"Hey you're back." Clint told her.

"Yeah." She told him and practically ran inside getting Clint to be surprised.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"No it's just can't be outside complicated." She told him. Clint just nodded though he didn't understand at all.

"JACQUELINE!" Thor booms out and she is hugged tightly. The rest of the Avengers were there sitting down. Tony was with Pepper, who looked at Jacqueline in surprise.

"Who is she?" Pepper asked.

"Well the Snowflake that is getting choked to death by Goldilocks hug is his and Rock of Ages sister." Tony said.

"Thor, breathing have to do it." Jack said patting him in the back. Thor put her down and Jack held a hand to her chest.

"I'm happy you have return." Thor told her.

"Cool, so Thor have you called Lady Jane?" Jack asked.

"I have not." Thor told her.

"Well you should, she has missed you and being in Tromso still doesn't change the fact you should call her talk you know." Jack told him and Thor smiled wide at her.

"Come on Point Break I have a cell phone you can use." Tony told him.

"Well hello Jacqueline?" she turned to see a red-headed talk to her.

"Hi, what's your name, wait you were with Tony so that means you must be Pepper Potts." She told her.

"That's right." Pepper said smiling and raising her hand to shake hers. Jack took her gloves out of her belt put them one before touching her hand. Pepper looked at her weird.

"Sorry, I'm pretty cold and people don't tend to be comfortable with that." She said.

"Oh." Pepper told her. "Now let me show to the guest rooms." She tells everyone.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few days later everything was ready for Thor, Loki and Jack to leave to Asgard. Everyone was hearing the news but not really paying attention to it. Thor was able to talk to Jane and he seemed even happier than before. They all centered in the middle with the Tesseract ready. Jack and Loki held from the same side before Thor turned it one and they were taken up in the sky.

#

The three of them arrived in Asgard and they were met by both Odin and Frigga. Thor was embrace by Frigga before she moved to Jacqueline. Loki hadn't moved from his spot. Frigga gave a gasp before she hugged Loki tight to her.

"My son." She sobbed. Loki had tears in his eyes as well, he sighed it was time he faced the music. He moved his mother away gently.

"I am ready for my trial, Father." Loki told Odin. Odin smiled.

"You are forgiven." Odin told him. "I made my mistakes and I have seen them, I don't wish to lose my son again."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Finding Out Pt1

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, storygirl99210, NerdyLittleCray, Sleepy Hollow, Snowflake, Crazy Cat Lady and Baylee1100**_** for the reviews. Oh My Thor guys in the 150's in the reviews thank you so much. Okay so I will be using the ideas of three reviewers, it will be broke down in two chapters and I hope you guys like it. So thank you don't-have-any-ideas-for-a-name, Super Girl and Warrior Woman for the idea I absolutely loved them.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise Of The Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Seventeen: Finding Out Pt. 1 **

Jacqueline spent the next three months in Asgard. Where Thor recounted the tale of the Avengers in the halls and everyone would cheer for them. Loki wasn't threated as Thor's shadow but some people were afraid of him because of his heritage. Thor took it upon himself to tell people not to treat his brother differently because he was an equal in battle and warrior. Jack had been getting ready because she was planning so many things. The Bifrost was almost rebuilt with the help of the Tesseract that Odin was using and soon it would be done, Thor and Loki were happy about that mostly because it was almost Halloween and he and Jack were getting ready for their prank. Thor wanted to see his Lady Jane.

#

"Alright, guy's I'm going to be leaving I'll see you when the Bifrost is done." Jack told Thor and Loki from the entrance to Olympus.

"Be careful Jacqueline." Loki said.

"I will." Jacqueline tells them.

#

She gets back to Midgard and the first place she goes to is the Winter Forest. Just as she gets there she gets topple down by Star who licks her face.

"Ah, Star, I missed you too." she says and hugs her companion tightly.

"She has missed you dearly Jacqueline." Old Man Winter says.

"I know I missed her too but they are still rebuilding the Bifrost it should be done soon and we can travel through it again." Jack tells him. "Was Star good?" she asked.

"Star is always in her best behavior and a good companion; I am rather fond of her." Old Man Winter tells her. "She is getting ready for Winter this year."

"Oh yeah I am planning huge things." Jack tells him. "I also plan on telling the Guardians in you know."

"Good, you don't want to know how many times Bunny has come over the three months to see if you came." Old Man Winter says. "I believe you told them a month not three months, I had to lie and tell them you were spending you time in slumber getting your abilities back, it seemed they still don't know much about you."

"Oh." She says and blushes a bit, she was about to answer but she heard something.

"Jacqueline!" she turned around to see Aurora coming her way.

"Hey Aurora, what's going on?" she asked.

"I just came to see you, it's already fall and you haven't done any snow days." She told Jack.

"Don't worry the earth is already calling me and I see a blizzard and snow days in the next few days." Jack said with a smile.

"Good." Aurora said smiling. After the trial she and Jack had become good friends. "Now I have to go and see Pat." Aurora told her.

"I knew it!" Jack said jumping. Pat was Patrick the Leprechaun and another good friend of Jacks and he was the only one besides Cupid, Aurora, Old Man Winter and the Guardians that liked her.

"Don't say anything Jack, we are working out barely." Aurora told her.

"It was a long time coming." Jacqueline told her.

"True, now I have to go paint some leaves and making harvest great." Aurora told her.

"See you soon." She told her.

"Bye, Bye Old Man Winter."

"Bye dear." Old Man Winter told the Spirit of Fall. "So I suppose you are going to rest?"

"Nope I have a city to visit that deserves a snow day." Jack told him. "Bye."

"Bye." Old Man Winter told her and held onto Star like always.

#

Jacqueline flew until she got to her favorite town.

"Snow day!" she said and spun frosting the windows and places around. She frosted down the pond a bit not too much because she couldn't but a bit. She turned to see her first believer standing there with his book.

"Oh interesting." She said. Jaime looked up and saw her.

"Jacqueline you're here." Jaime said.

"Of course snow day." She told him.

"It's been so long." Jaime told her. "I thought you were with the Guardians not the Avengers." Jaime told her.

"Oh you saw that?" Jacqueline asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were cheering for you guys awesome of course only people saw the other seven but still it was so cool seeing your there." Jaime told her. "So where have you been?" Jaime asked.

"You know here and there resting with my family we reunited when the Chitauri attacked earth." Jacqueline explained.

"Cool!" Jaime told her jumping.

"Anyway I just came to say hi, I have some more snow to spread around the world." Jacqueline told him. "Bye Jaime it was great seeing you."

"You too Jack." Jaime said and hugged her which was something Jack was not going to ever get over. She hugged him back.

#

She spent her time spreading some snow days. For the next few days like she told Aurora and a blizzard. After she finished the blizzard, she saw the Northern Lights turned on.

"Something must be wrong." She said and had the Wind take her incredibly fast toward the North Pole thinking something terrible had happened like Pitch coming back. Almost crashed into the window before it was opened she landed to see the Guardians looking at her with a serious face. Well three of them because Sandy was just happy to see her and he seemed to be glaring at the other three Guardians.

"Hey guys is something wrong, is Pitch back, is something wrong with the kids?" she asked.

"Jacqueline?" North said.

"Yeah." Jack said and she noticed how three of the Guardians seemed tensed. She wondered the reason why until Tooth took her staff away. Jack looked at her and she gave her staff to North. "Why did you take my staff away?" Jacqueline asked very calmly.

"You have been abusing your power spreading snow days and a blizzard just now I is Fall Jacqueline you must respect that and this is your punishment not having your staff." North told her. The room immediately went cold.

Jacqueline was pissed off, they called her, and it was a trick call to take her staff away in something they didn't even know.

"Give. Me. My. Staff. Back!" Jacqueline growled out. Bunny was surprised but he was kind of happy that he was not in the middle of the fire.

"No, Jacqueline you must understand…" North began just to be cut off.

"Understand what!" Jacqueline screamed and she was livid now it showed because the room began to freeze over and spreading around the room. Sandy was trying to help but he knew that once Jacqueline was angry nothing would help at all.

"Jack don't get angry we are doing what's best for you." Tooth told her tying to placate her she had never seen Jack this angry from the time she spent here before she went on her trip.

"What's best for?" Jacqueline asked incredously. "What you three think it's best for me is to take my staff away in things that none of you know!"

"What do you mean?" North asked.

"It doesn't matter!" she said and snatched her staff back from North with more force than necessary. "You guys do not get to act like my parents." She said pointing to North and Tooth. "First of all because you aren't my parents I already have some thank you very much, second I asked permission from Aurora if you haven't noticed is October meaning is getting close to my season and I do this all the time before I was even a Guardian." Jack said in a very cold voice. It shocked them.

"I don't need to ask permission for anything I do because I had every right to do it, You ignore me for three hundred years and now you guys want to take an active role by punishing me with something you don't even know, you guys don't have a right to punishing me, especially not by taking away my staff, you already saw when somebody takes away something you use, now you're trying to take something that belongs to me." Jack told them. She was pacing now and the Guardians were shocked especially because she was cursing in different languages under her breath. "You know what, I'm leaving." Jack said and jumped out the window so the Wind could take her.

"I told ya gumbies it was a mistake to take away her staff." Bunny told them.

"Huh, we must apologize." North said with remorse.

"Yeah, we should follow her." Tooth said.

#

Jacqueline was moving and she was just mad and she was tired the blizzard and her power show in the North Pole had taken a lot out of her.

"Stupid, call trying to punish me." she said.

"Well Frost it seems you are far away." She turned around to see a group of summer sprites standing there.

"What are you doing in the Winter Forest?" Jack asked.

"We wanted to teach you a lesson, it is Fall Frost and you need to respect that." One of the sprites told her.

The attacked was too fast and Jacqueline was too tired to defend herself. She felt something hit stab her and she screamed. She felt burns and with her staff she touched some things but her work was coming to bite her in the ass.

"I hear something let's go." One of the sprites said.

Jack laid there panting and the blood was spuing out of her body. She closed her eyes.

#

Bunny had been the first to follow after Jack. He knew that she would go either to Antarctica or to the Winter Forest he was going for the Winter Forest. He ran when he heard a nose that wasn't known for in the Winter Forest. He smelled blood.

"Wat in the world?" he said and ran toward the smell. The other Guardians had arrived right behind him and followed Bunny toward the direction he was running too. When they did they froze on their spot.

"Jacqueline!" Bunny screamed and ran toward but before he could do anything a light exploded from the sky and something appeared.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Finding Out Pt2

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, don't-have-any-ideas-for-a-name, NerdyLittleCray, Melancholy's Sunshine, NightmarePegasus, DivineOokami, Snowflake, storygirl99210, JinxGlow17690, Kitty-on-CRACK, Guest, chocolate1999, Taranodongirl1, Baylee1100, Jazzy, Monster High Fan, Littleheartache, Crimson Dragon Devil, Guest2, Allie Snow and usage grecia desu**_**for the reviews. WOW, guys thank you so much for the reviews they were so nice to read them, they totally make my day. Okay so besides the ideas I am using, I am adding because we are getting to Bunny and Jack getting together and trust me, I have plans. So I want to thank don't-have-any-ideas-for-a-name, Super Girl, Warrior Woman and Guest for the ideas. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Eighteen: Finding Out Pt.2 **

Bunny was pushed aside by the light. The Guardians looked as the thing appeared. North squinted his eyes the light was really bright.

"Odin?" he asked. Odin was standing there in his armor. He looked down to see his daughter dripping in blood. He bent down and grabbed her and the staff in his arms.

"Daddy." Jack whispered so low that the only one to catch it was Bunny and he was in shocked. Odin held her even closer. He would have been late if Heimdallr had not told him. He had just finished the Bifrost and he didn't think he would have to test it to save his daughter from Hela's clutches.

"Odin, we need to get her to the Pole." North told him trying to get Jacqueline back.

"She's coming home." Odin told him. "You four are welcome to come with her." He told them.

"We're not letting her go alone." Bunny told him, he didn't trust the God too much. Odin just nodded his head.

"Heimdallr open the portal." Odin said. They were all surrounded in light and were taken up.

#

They arrived in Asgard and Sandy smiled. The other three were in shocked.

"Father!" Thor boomed out. Loki was right behind him they had heard the Bifrost was complete and they were about to travel to earth but they both froze as they saw Jacqueline bleeding out in their father's arms. They looked around to see the other four standing there.

"Did you four do this?" Loki demanded.

"Calm down you gumby, we would never hurt Jacqueline." Bunny said.

"Right, like we are to believe any of you, well except for the Sandman." Loki said. He knew that Jacqueline was close to the dream-weaver.

"Loki is right; we know not what you would be capable of." Thor said and he was ready to swing Mjolnir.

"Thor, Loki we need to get Jacqueline to the healers." Odin ordered. He moved faster and the Guardians were right behind them.

They arrived and Frigga was already there, with the healers in the room. Everyone was pushed out of the room.

"We want ta see her?" Bunny said.

"There is nothing to be done Aster." Odin told him. Bunny opened his eyes wide; nobody used his birth name ever.

"Odin, wat you mean bring her home?" North asked.

"I believe Jacqueline was about to inform you on this trip about herself." Odin told him.

"We, we made a mistake Odin." North told him.

"What sort of mistake?" Thor asked.

"Jacqueline was giving snow days and blizzard but it is still Fall and we assumed she was doing it because she was trying to take over the other season." Tooth said. They had heard the rumors about Jack and since she didn't tell them anything they had assumed.

"Take over the season!" Loki screamed. "When did you call her?"

"After she finished giving the blizzard." North responded.

"North did you anger Jacqueline?" Odin was the one to ask.

"Da, we took her staff in punishment." North told him. That got Thor and Loki riled up and ready to attack but knew to control themselves.

"Who is ye, to punish our sister?" Thor thundered. That made three of the Guardians stop.

"Sister?" Bunny asked, so that meant the whisper Jack said was no mistake at all.

"North you had no right to punish my daughter especially in things you do not understand." Odin told him. "The only ones that can punish her are Frigga and I for we are her parent's; we have been her parents for as long as she has been a spirit." Odin said.

"You? But how?" North asked.

"I declared Jacqueline as my daughter two years after she was made a spirit, as a mortal she was close to both of my sons and I adore my daughter like no one else." Odin told them.

"Oh, we didn't mean to, we wanted to become the family we thought she didn't have, like showing her right from wrong." Tooth said.

"She knows what is right from wrong!" Thor told them.

"Thor is right she know, no thanks to any of you, besides Sandman; you ignore her for three hundred years and think it can be undone in a matter of months." Loki demanded. The Guardians looked pretty guilty except for Sandy he just kind of felt bad for them.

The door to the healers opened and Frigga came out.

"How is she mother?" Thor asked. Frigga turned to see the Guardians some of them looking guilty and the expecting glances of her sons and husband. She heard everything that was said. She also knew that her husband was planning something with Jacqueline's staff and it was best they left him alone for the moment.

"Jacqueline was stabilized, it seems she has some healing herbs of her own and the healers used those." Frigga told them. "Apparently she told them they were in-case of emergency and not to give them to anyone they were a gift from someone special."

Bunny if he didn't have fur, he would be blushing from head-to-toe. Jack had kept the herbs a secret. It made him smile that she had kept that. He didn't notice the look from Frigga.

"Now I believe she will rest for a while, now come Guardians I will have the servants show you to your quarters, the Bifrost is still not to stable and needs some work on it, three days here would finish it up." Frigga said she had Jacqueline's staff in her hand and gave it to Odin it seemed some things had to change about the staff.

"Yes, Queen Frigga." North said. The Guardians left the other men standing there.

As they walked with her, Tooth was the first one to talk.

"Queen Frigga we want to apologize, if we hadn't gotten Jacqueline angry this wouldn't have happened." Tooth said feeling really guilty because they had caused this.

"Oh, Queen Tooth do not worry about Jacqueline attacks like this are not really that different, just this time she has come more hurt than before." Frigga told them, she was not like Odin, Thor and Loki that would rub their faces into it literally, she was a bit more subtle. "Trust me we are going to look for the guilty ones."

"Wat ya mean this ain't that different, how many times has Snowflake, aye mean Jacqueline been attacked." Bunny asked a bit angry. Frigga noticed the protective note in his voice.

"All her life as a spirit, if I remember correctly Loki and Thor brought Jacqueline to Asgard after an attack from the Spring and Summer sprites." Frigga told them. The Guardians were shocked. "I believe Jacqueline has one regret." Frigga told them. She knew Jacqueline didn't want them to find out, but damn Frigga was angry that her daughter had been brought almost dead home.

"What's the regret?" Tooth asked.

"Jacqueline was not able to control her emotions in an attack and she ended up stopping a holiday for children, she was angry at something else but she never told me." Frigga said. Bunny looked at her. Frigga left them in their rooms and all of them were kind of in shock. They couldn't believe; what they didn't know about their fifth.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline was healing, but it seemed her memories were acting up trying to get out and Jacqueline couldn't stop them because she couldn't wake up from her deep slumber as if her memories stopped her.

#

'_Jacqueline we need to talk.' Jacqueline raised her head to see George standing there. She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't even want to see him. Not since her Dad told her of his plans to marry her to him. George was tall 5'9 mostly, with dark hair and even darker eyes, he was what some of the village girls wanted, village girls that were not Jacqueline Overland that wanted something like George. _

'_I'm busy.' She told him. George grabbed her arm. _

'_Doing what looking for egg from the Easter Bunny, Jacqueline you need to grow up.' George told her. Jacqueline yanked her arm from his grip. It wasn't Easter it was barely autumn and she hated when people got her favorite holiday wrong. _

'_You're not the boss of me, George.' She told him. _

'_You know as well as I that you're going to be my wife soon.' He told her. _

_Jacqueline looked at him before she practically ran away from him; it wasn't hard with the dress. She could hear George coming after her but she knew the forest to well. She climbed one of the trees and hid in the leaves. George passed and didn't look up the trees. She had to smile. She waited a cool while there before she was going to get down. She tried to get down from the tree, but her dress got stuck on a tree branch. _

'_Curse it all to Juntenheim.' She whispered. She tried to yank the dress and it succeeded but before she knew she was falling off the tree. She knew she was going to fall and break something. Before she did someone grabbed her. She gasped and tried not to open her eyes it could be George. _

'_Sheila are ya alright?' the voice was accented and she opened her eyes to see a young man, he had blue-gray hair and the darkest green eyes she had ever seen. He had a tattoo in his forehead and Jacqueline wonder if he was one of the Indians around, because his skin was really tan and he wasn't wearing a shirt only a vest, his arms had tattoos as well, he was really muscular and was like no one she had ever seen before. 'Sheila?' he said. _

'_Ah…ah I'm fine.' Jacqueline told him and the blush that cover her cheek's was not supposed to happen. It took her a few seconds for Jacqueline to realize that she was dipped and her blush got even redder than before. The young man seemed to notice and he blushed to before he righted her up. _

'_Ya sure?' he asked her. _

'_Y…yes. T…thank y…you' She told him. She looked at him and wondered where he had learned English or if maybe he was mixed. 'What's your tribe?' Jack asked with a lot of curiosity. The young man looked at her. _

'_Aye don't have one.' He admitted to her. _

'_Oh did they run you away?' Jack asked with true concern. _

'_They got murdered off many years ago.' He told her and his eyes seemed really far away and old. Jacqueline grabbed his hand and it seemed forward but she hugged him. She knew the Indian could kill her but he just seemed so sad. _

'_I'm so sorry.' She told him. The young man wrapped his strong arms around her and it was comforting it was right. _

'_JACQUELINE!' the scream was George and it seemed really angry. Jack separated from the young man wanted to look for a way out. The young man seemed to notice her distress. _

'_Wat's wrong?' he asked her. _

'_I…I need you to go, now.' She said. _

_The young man grabbed her hand and they began to run. Jack didn't know who he was so fast, that she almost tripped trying to keep up with him. But she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her throat. The young boy turned to look at her and laughed as well. They ran and he helped her up another tree, where he climbed up as well. They sat down together and saw as George past. When they made sure he left, the young man turned to her. _

'_Who was that?' he asked. _

'_Uh, what's your name?' she asked him. He turned away before looking at her. _

'_Aster.' He told her. _

'_Well my name is Jacqueline if you heard the scream.' She told him. They both looked out to the sky seeing the town from the tree. _

'_Ya didn't answer my question, Sheila.' He told her. _

'_He's the boy, my Dad is going to marry me too next year.' She told him. Aster looked at her and she turned her face to the side. _

'_Oh.' He told her. 'Ya don't like him.' he stated he didn't ask. _

'_My Dad think's it the best match, but he is just a bully putting a mask so people think he's nice.' She told him. 'By next summer I'm supposed to be his bride.' _

'_That sounds terrible.' He told her. _

'_I know I guess I get to celebrate my favorite holiday without being married.' She told him with a smile. The young man got this annoyed expression. _

'_Christmas?' he asked. Jacqueline laughed. _

'_No, Easter, I always have tried to see the Easter Bunny but I never got the chance maybe in this last Easter I will.' She told him. Jack saw how Aster seemed to have gotten this big smile on his face. 'You think it's silly don't you?' she told him. _

'_Not at all Sheila, Easter happens to be my favorite time as well.' He told her and Jacqueline could tell he was hiding something._

_She ignored it though. They began to talk and it was nice peaceful. They both didn't notice until they both looked up and saw the moon was already high. _

'_Oh I need to go.' She told him. Aster nodded and helped her climb down. They stood under the tree Aster had his arms around her waist. _

'_Not to sound forward, but will I see you again?' she asked him. Aster bit his lip. _

'_Yes, in Easter, right here.' He told her. _

'_Okay, bye Aster see you in Easter maybe you can help me see the Easter Bunny.' She told him and he laughed, his eyes seemed to shine. _

'_Bye Jacqueline.' He told her. _

#

Jacqueline woke up with a gasp. She looked at the ceiling and it was in gold. She turned her face and she was in the healers. That meant she was home, she was home in Asgard. Ragnfridnir was the person she saw and she came closer.

"Lady Jacqueline you're up?" she told her and cleaned her face with a cloth. Jacqueline looked around.

"Ragnfridnir, where's my staff?" she asked.

"The All-father has it." she responded. Jack got up slowly and Ragnfridir was there helping her up. "Lady Jacqueline, it's been two days since you went into slumber."

"What!" Jacqueline screamed.

"Your injuries were very deep, you almost died." Rag told her.

"Can you help me so I can go bathe and get me clean clothing?' Jack asked.

"Of course my lady." Ragnfridir told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few hours later Jacqueline was walking the hallways of Asgard going straight to the throne room knowing that her Father would be there with her Brothers and Mother. The wind caressed her and she chuckled.

"I missed you too." she told it. She knew it was trying to lift her but without her staff it couldn't happen. She walked a bit faster until she arrived in the throne room. She arrived and both Thor and Loki were the first ones to notice her.

"JACQUELINE!" Thor boomed and came to hug her tightly. Jacqueline hugged him to, before he gave her to Loki to hug as well.

"You are well?" Loki asked her.

"Yes." She told him. She moved and looked up just to freeze. The Guardians were standing there and they were looking at her. She turned to her Father and he nodded to her.

"They are aware of the situation my daughter." Odin told her.

"Oh, wow I didn't really want you to find this way." Jack told them.

"Jacqueline, are you alright." Tooth asked her before she was hugged.

"Yes, I am." She told them.

"What happened Sheila?" Bunny asked and Jacqueline had to turn her head at that to hide the blush.

"I...I was attacked by some summer sprites, not the first time don't worry." Jack told them.

"Don't worry? Jacqueline they almost killed ya, I smelled ya blood on the ground." Bunny told her. Jacqueline grabbed his hand.

"But I'm fine truly fine." Jack said and Bunny calmed down. They broke from their gaze when she remembered something. "Father, my staff, do you have it?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do, I had some words with Man in Moon so some changes could be made." Odin told her.

"What changes?" Jacqueline asked.

"Call your staff like Thor calls Mjolnir." He told her. Jacqueline looked at him and raised her hand.

"Staff?" she said. She heard the wind and something came at her fast. She thought it was going to hit her before something smacked into her hand. She opened her eyes to see her staff, it was different it wasn't made of wood anymore it seemed to be made of steel now. It was decorated by snowflakes in the top. "What?" she said looking up at Odin. He came down and looked at her.

"The wood of your staff is still there, but much more protected." He told her and she smiled because she had told them about what happened with Pitch. "It will take more than a knee to break this staff now." Jacqueline looked at him and she just hugged tight.

"Thank you Daddy, you're the best." She told him. Odin smiled. The Guardians were surprised by the show of affection, but they were getting an idea that many of the things they were told about their fifth had been lies. Jacqueline turned to them.

"Um…sorry for not telling you about my family." she told them.

"Do not worry Jacqueline, we have made mistakes, yes." North told her. "Sorry we tried to do something we understand not." He told her.

"It's okay, water under the bridge." She said. "Thank-you for trying and for trying to save me." She told them

"No more secrets." North told her.

"I can only promise to try." Jacqueline told him.

"We shall feast!" Thor said.

"Yes, later tonight we are going to have a feast celebrating many things and that Jacqueline is well in health." Odin told them. The Guardians nodded.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was time for the feast and the Guardians were given clothes, very nice ones. They arrived to see Asgardians left and right but they weren't the only ones.

"Guardian!" Eros said.

"Eros, what are you doing here?" Tooth asked.

"Really Tooth, Olympus and Asgard are close- he said twisting his fingers- you really think I wouldn't attend."

"Wait, so ya knew about Jacqueline?" Bunny asked.

"Of course, the Princess of Asgard is well known to us Olympians, she befriended Hermes, Athena, Me, Zeus and Hades can you believe that."

"Ya didn't tell us." Bunny said.

"Of course not." Eros told him and smiled. "Here she comes." Bunny turned around and the air went out of his lungs. Jacqueline was in a dress instead of pants or the skirt, it was a dark indigo and emerald green. The staff was secured behind her back. Her hair was in curls and her neck held a diamond necklace that seemed to shine like stars.

"Wow." Bunny whispered. Eros had to smile. He wondered how long it would take for these two, they seemed to bump into each other so many times, so many years and nothing happened, but now he was not going to let this go. He turned around to see Thor and Loki their strings seemed to be shinning, Thor's was more solid, but Loki had his already shining. Oh he was going to be happy soon. Psyche his wife came near him and smiled she could see them too.

Everyone was having fun and they couldn't stop talking. Odin slammed his staff in the ground so everyone could be quiet.

"We are here today to celebrate the victory of my son's and daughter in their battles from the dark forces that threatened to overpower them in Midgard and with help of their friends brave as they are stopped the people from suffering." Odin said. Everyone cheered in the crowd before the musicians moved.

Music began to play and everyone began to move in couples. Tooth and North were already dancing. Sandy was dancing with one of the muses. Thor and Loki had been asked by some goddesses to dance and they accepted. Bunny breathed in as he saw Jacqueline standing there. He moved around the crowd and Eros was preening in joy at seeing him.

"Honey don't be obvious." Psyche whispered in his ear.

"Oh come on, I turned him human once and he found her. This has been years in the making." Eros whispered. Bunny had asked to be human once so he could know what it felt like. He had found Jacqueline then and now they were both Spirits and they had bumped each other so many times he hadn't known people so stubborn to see in-front of their noses.

Bunny walked up to Jacqueline and breathed in.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her. Jacqueline looked up and smiled at his outstretched hand.

"Okay." She told him.

Bunny smiled at her and she smiled back. They began to dance and Jack was surprised he could move so easily around the dance floor. She smiled at him and followed the steps.

"I didn't know you could dance, Bunny." She whispered to him.

"One of my own secrets." He whispered back and Jacqueline chuckled. They just danced and really didn't change, just changed with the music their movements.

"Ya know I shoulda figure ya out when ya talk Asgardian when we met." He told her.

"We were both pretty mad." She told him. "Plus I forgave you for that."

"Aye, know and don't worry about those sprites Mother Nature was very angry and ya don't want to know what happened." Bunny told her.

"What did she do?" Jack asked.

"She prohibit them from getting near ya and if they did well aye don't wanta be the one to disobey her." Bunny told her holding her close. Frigga couldn't help but smile. She noticed the protective glances her husband, and sons send their way but she didn't mind.

Bunny and Jacqueline were looking into each other's eyes ignorant to everyone else in the room. Until they heard clapping and they jumped and saw everyone was clapping so they just followed their lead. They both had blushes on their faces Bunny's you couldn't see but Jack she had to look down or people would have seen it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Halloween

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, Baylee1100, Snowflake, storygirl99210, don't-have-any-ideas-for-a-name, BVB Fan, NightmarePegasus, NerdyLittleCray, Guest4 and Crazy Cat Lady **_**for the reviews. I also want to thank Crazy Cat Lady for her idea which I will use. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't Avengers they to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Nineteen: Halloween**

It had been three months since the Chiatauri attack and Tony Stark had fixed the Stark Tower now known as Avenger's Tower. All of the Avengers had moved into the Tower two months ago. Heck he even found Thor's girlfriend Jane and commandeered her to the Tower so she could continue her search for Thor. That and he wanted another member for Team Science which was dubbed by Jane's assistant well now the assistant to the Avengers Darcy.

It all began a simple day and everybody was getting ready for Halloween which since it was October it was getting close. Tony was decorating the entire tower in this particular holiday.

"Don't you think this is too much?" Steve asked Tony.

"Not at all Cap." Tony said.

"How are you guys doing with the machine?" Steve asked him.

"Oh we are almost done." Tony told him "Point Break, Rock of Ages and Snowflake will be here soon."

"Oh." Steve told him and went back to pick up his sketch book.

"Oh shit!" they both turned around to see Darcy running inside from the balcony. "Jane! Jane get out here a freaky thing is happening in the sky."

"What freaky thing?" Steve asked getting ready to get his shield.

All of them heard lightning and they moved toward the outside. Jane who had been told by JARVIS came with Bruce right behind her, Natasha and Clint appeared out of nowhere. The Avengers, Pepper, Jane and Darcy stood there as a whirlpool appeared and it hit the middle. When the whirlpool disappeared stood three figures.

"Lady Jane!" Thor boomed and Jane seemed to be frozen on the spot, Thor moved and it seemed to kick-start her legs and she ran to him before they clashed together and so did their lips. Loki and Jacqueline who were standing behind them turned their heads. They looked to the side and saw the Avengers standing there.

"Tony!" Jacqueline said and flew up to be in-front of him.

"Snowflake!" Tony said with a smirk. "How did you three get here?"

"The Bifrost has been fixed." Loki answered. Tony looked and saw Jacqueline's staff.

"Hey Snowflake wasn't that made of wood?" he asked.

"Got it upgraded." Jacqueline told him proudly. Jacqueline and Loki moved to say hi to the rest of the Avengers. Loki stopped in-front of a girl with brown hair, blue eyes hidden with frames.

"I have not seen you before." He told her.

"Darcy Lewis, Awesome Assistant to the Avengers." She said with a saucy smile. Loki raised her hand to kiss it.

"Loki Odinson." He said. Darcy smiled before she turned to see the girl. Jack looked at her and smiled knowing she could see her.

"Darcy." She said.

"Jacqueline or Jack." She told her. Jacqueline turned back to Thor and Jane. "Shouldn't they turn up for air soon?"

"We should go inside and give them privacy." Steve said with a slight blush. It seemed finally Thor listened and he broke up for air before he looked at the rest.

"I am glad to see you shield brothers and sister, Lady Darcy, Lady Pepper is great to see you." He said before giving each and everyone one of them a lung crushing hug.

They all walked inside and Tony looked at the three of them.

"So you three are invited to stay here, I already have rooms for you so you can't say no." Tony said.

"Oh, really?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yup, so again you can't say no." Tony told them.

"I appreciate your offer Son of Stark and I accept for my sweet Lady Jane is here." Thor told him.

"Great, Point Break." Tony said and turned Loki and Jack.

"It's okay with me." Loki said.

"I accept to, except I'm going to be gone most of the time anyway." She told them.

"Now why is that Snowflake?" Tony asked.

"I have a job to do, so I have to be gone must of the time." Jacqueline told them.

Pepper was the one to show them to their rooms, well showed Loki and Jacqueline because Thor was going off with Jane to their quarters.

"I do certainly hope the Man of Iron soundproof my brother's rooms." Loki said with a smirk, making Jack blushed. Pepper blushed as well. She showed Loki to his room first and he was surprised the room was green, gold and black his colors and it seemed to be slightly empty.

"We didn't know what you like so you can put here, what you want, JARVIS will help you." Pepper said, Loki nodded before he kissed her hand. Pepper and Jacqueline were left alone as they walked to her room.

"How have you guys been?" Jacqueline asked.

"Good, helping with the rebuilding of New York and all this things." Pepper told her. "So, how did the Bifrost barely get finished?" Pepper asked her.

"No it was finished a few days ago, but I got into a bit of trouble, Thor and Loki didn't want to leave me behind."

"Oh are you alright?" Pepper asked her in a motherly voice, she couldn't help it really she barely looked in her teens.

"Oh I'm fine Pepper don't worry." Jacqueline smiled.

"Well I hope you like the room." Pepper said opening the door. Jack was in shocked. The room was dark blue with silver. But not only that; it was cold not like the rest of the house but really cold perfect temperature for her.

"Oh my Thor, how did…" she said turning to Pepper.

"Tony and Bruce designed the room, they took into the account that you can't be in the hot so much." She told her.

"Oh." Jacqueline said, not many people had been that nice. Jacqueline hugged Pepper taking her by surprised. "Thank-you." She told her.

"You're very welcome Jacqueline." Pepper told her with a smile. "I'll leave you to rest you must be tired." Pepper said and went up the elevator.

Jacqueline looked at her room and smiled. She had a chair near the window and she sat on it, looking out on New York. It brought her memories of the past few days one of them popped out immediately.

#

_Jacqueline and Bunny were walking in the gardens at night, after most of the celebration and mostly because everyone else was really drunk and both of them seemed really sober. _

"_This place is really beautiful, Snowflake." He told her. _

"_I know." Jacqueline told him. "It's one of the few places I feel at peace." _

"_Oh." He told her. Jacqueline turned to him. _

"_Is not like I haven't found places to be safe in." she told him as she stood in-front of him. "Bunny I do have a question." _

"_Wat is it Snow." He said grabbing her hands in his. _

"_Why did Tooth and North want to act like my parents so badly?" she asked him. Bunny looked at her and got this far away look on his face. _

"_North and Tooth hav' been together for 400 years, aye guess seeing ya being so young they wanted a try in parenting." He told her. _

"_Oh c…can't they have some?" she asked. _

"_Aye don'ta know, it's difficult for spirits to have children not impossible but hard." Bunny explained to her. _

"_Oh, well I guess I mean I wouldn't mind being mothered hen." She told him. _

"_Aye think it's because ya had too many bloody secrets." He told her and she smiled at him before they moved around the garden arm and arm. _

#

Jacqueline felt kind of bad but she did tell Tooth and North that she wouldn't mind them acting as guides to her but not too harshly because she liked her freedom to much. They smiled at her and gave her hugs. Bunny and Sandy had smiled at her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning everyone was getting up for breakfast. Steve was making breakfast and Jacqueline came up with the clothes that had been put there. She felt weird in the jeans and shirt.

"Good morning Jacqueline." Steve told her.

"Morning Captain." She told him.

"Steve." He said.

"Huh." She said

"I preferred if you called me Steve." He told her.

"Alright." She told him. "So, what are you making?" she asked him.

"Breakfast, do you want to help?" he asked her. It was weird seeing her being young. But seeing Thor and Loki he knew she must be way older than she looked.

"Sure." She told him. He saw her putting on gloves and looked at him expectantly.

"You can help me make toast." He told her.

"How?" she asked him. He showed her and she caught on quickly. Everyone began to come out from their respective rooms. Steve and Jacqueline had loaded the table with food, because Steve remembered that Loki and Thor ate just as much as him. Everyone went for the coffee.

"GOOD Morrow fellow Avengers!" Thor screamed and everyone just winced a bit.

"Well it seems someone got laid." Tony said.

"Tony!" Steve and Pepper chided looking at Jacqueline. Jacqueline looked at them.

"You do realize I am much older and I have seen and heard worse." She told them. Steve and Pepper blushed at that. "Oh and that reminds me." she said and walked in-front of Tony before using her magic and in-front of him appeared an ice-sculpture of Iron Man taking flight.

"Oh shit!" Tony said and took the piece and looked at it. She got in-front of Bruce and did the same thing his though held two figures one of the Hulk and he didn't look vicious and one of himself.

"Oh." Bruce said blushing.

"What are these for Ice Princess?" Tony asked. Loki and Thor smiled they had figures like those and knew the meaning behind them. Jack touched the back of her neck.

"Ohh Jacqueline has a crush on both of you." Clint said getting Jack to blush blue.

"No." Jack said. "Um…they're a thank you for the room, for making it cold for me." she said and grabbed her staff behind her and ran out of the kitchen. The rest of the Avengers looked at the place and everyone turned to look at Thor and Loki.

"Did we do something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Quite the contrary, I can tell you from experience not many people get those sculptures." Loki told them.

"Indeed, Loki, Father, Mother, Myself and the few friends Jacqueline has acquired over the centuries have received them." Thor told them. Bruce and Tony looked at the sculptures.

"Oh man really we have to keep these cold." Tony said feeling kind of special in a not growing your ego kind of way.

"The sculptures don't melt." Loki told them.

"Wait, what?" Bruce said surprised, because the Other Guy was content. Everyone else was surprised by that answer.

"The sculptures they don't melt that's what makes them special." Loki told them.

"Oh she didn't have to go." Darcy said.

"Jacqueline has a very important job of delivering fun." Thor told them.

"Well we can use fun here." Tony said.

"You don't understand Jacqueline is the Spirit of Winter she brings snow to the world." Loki told them and they nodded.

"Oh, wait." Darcy said. "Jacqueline, she's Jack Frost." Darcy said with a jump on her seat and snapping her fingers.

"You're quick." Loki said with a smile. It was then that Darcy began to chuckle.

"What is it Darcy?" Jane said.

"I just met Jack Frost and he or should I say she is a girl. Wow and I thought my life couldn't get any better."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next few days as everyone was getting ready, all of them they didn't know how they received sculptures of their own. All of them smiled at receiving the gift, Steve smiled even more Jacqueline had done one of him and Bucky from a sketch she had seen of him. Natasha had received a ballerina and hid the smile, Clint got one of himself which he bragged; Pepper got one of her on the phone, Jane got one of a miniature rainbow-bridge, Darcy got one of an I-pod. Loki had to explain to them because Jacqueline was not going to do it, that the sculptures were like saying she really liked them and consider her friends.

#

Then the day finally came and Jacqueline was hunting down Loki.

"Loki!" she said.

"I'm here." Loki said calling from the kitchen. Jacqueline went in there and smiled.

"You do know what day it is?" she asked.

"Halloween." Loki said with a smile.

"Yup, so what do we have plan this year?" she asked him. Loki and Jacqueline sat down and began to plan for the holiday scare with Hallow and Fool. Twenty Years ago the four decided to unite their forces and it was always hilarious with the results.

#

It was night time and Thor was dressed up in his costume as a Big Bad Wolf because there was going to be a party in Stark Tower. Everyone was dressed Tony was Vampire and so was Pepper. Natasha was a dressed as a ring-master. Darcy was a police officer, Steve was dressed as a grandpa-which Tony couldn't stop laughing his butt off about- Clint was dressed as a lion, Jane was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Bruce, he was dressed as a judge. They were in the common area when Loki and Jack came out, Loki was dressed as a rock star and Jacqueline was dressed as a fairy, the dress was short and blue with black the top was a corset and a little tutu skirt with blue wings. She had her staff and her hair was curled. Her hair actually made her look like an actually fairy.

"Everyone ready to party?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" was the reply of almost everyone.

"We'll see you downstairs in a few hours." Loki told them and he and Jack disappeared.

"Hey where did they go?" Darcy asked. They all turned to Thor because it seemed when something weird happened it was either Jack, Thor and Loki that could explain the weirdness.

"My brother and Jacqueline always come to Midgard on this day, I do not know what they do but they are always laughing afterwards." Thor explained.

"I guess we'll find out when they come back." Steve told them.

#

Loki, Jacqueline, Eve and Fool were laughing from their hidden places. They had heard of bullies and since none of them like them, they decided to teach them a lesson. They had created a fake swarm of zombies and they were being chased all around the school lot.

"That has to be the best." Eve told them.

"Yes it has." Fool said.

"Same time next year?" Loki said.

"Of course." Eve said. "Oh and Jack we had heard rumors of a fifth Guardian, tell me it's you."

"How did you figure that?" Jacqueline asked.

"Because no one else is so who else could it be sweetheart?" Fool said with a smile. "Please tell us is you so we know what will happen and those fools burn with jealousy."

"Alright I guess, yes I am the new Guardian." Jack said and both Fool and Eve let out a cheer before hugging her tight.

"We won't tell a soul." Eve said.

"We're so proud of you." Fool told her. "Now we must take our leave." Fool said with a charming smile toward Eve.

"Bye guys." Jacqueline says.

"Now let's go to the party." Loki says whispered some words so they could teleport to Avenger's Tower.

#

In the party everyone was able to have fun once Loki and Jacqueline arrived without being worried about the two of them. Loki was talking with some of the people charming them of course. Jack was with Bruce handing out candy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review**.


	20. Winter Ball Pt1

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest1, NerdyLittleCray, storygirl99210, don't-have-any-ideas-for-a-name, Baylee1100, Guest2, Crimson Dragon Devil and Jazzy**_** for the reviews. Okay so many of you guys wanted one of where Jacqueline sings so here it is Jacqueline style, I don't know if I messed up but it was kind of hard changing the lyrics to fit Jacqueline. So you guys are going to get that, also I will begin the Winter Ball chapters I think it's time Jacqueline makes the ones that don't like her green with envy and it will be divided in three chapters. So I want to thank Flower Girl, Sugar Lover, Sleepy Hollow, and Monster High Fan. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce; I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, I also don't own the Norse Mythos and any other Pantheon. I also don't own When Will My Life Begin it belongs to the movie Rapunzel and Disney. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty: Winter Ball Pt.1 **

The Guardians were getting ready it always started a month before it really was. North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny had to get ready for the Winter Ball. Now though they had a new Guardian so this time it would not just be a celebration it would be to tell the other spirits of their new member.

"So, where is Jacqueline?" North asked.

"Baby Tooth said she is in Antarctica." Tooth told them.

"One of us must go for her we need to discuss thiz with her now." North said to the rest of the Guardians. "Will be her first Winter Ball that tis on Winter Solstice."

"I'll go." Bunny said standing up.

"Okay." North said. Sandy hid a smile. It was becoming very obvious that Bunny liked the Guardian of Fun way more than he realize. As Bunny left the other three Guardians were left sitting in the table.

"You guys don't think he is trying to substitute that girl he met when Cupid made him look human with Jacqueline?" Tooth asked worried.

"Aye don't think so." North said and touched Tooth's cheek gently. "You worry too much."

"I don't want them to hurt each other." Tooth said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny arrived in Antarctica, Jacqueline had told them after Halloween that she spent her time in Avengers Tower in New York but she also spent it in Antarctica most of the time. Since the other Guardians had given an open house invitation to each of their homes. Jacqueline told them that they were welcome to come to her home in Antarctica the times they wanted. Bunny hadn't been to the home, Tooth and Sandy had. He looked around and felt the cold in his paws. He arrived at the door and he was shocked, he had seen this door in Old Man Winter's when he went the first time. But it seemed more intricate and beautiful.

He walked in slowly and was about to yelled for Jacqueline when he heard a piano playing. He moved slowly looking for the place the sound was coming from. He walked until he found the door opened and he stood by the door to see Jacqueline sitting there playing the keys to herself. He was going to say something but her mouth opened.

"_Seven am the usual morning line-up_

_Start on my studies and train till _

_My muscles weep. Polish and wax_

_Bathe Star and train again with the _

_Warrior's Three and by then _

_It's like nine-fifteen. And so I'll read Loki's _

_Book or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new sculptures _

_To my collection _

_I'll ride on Star to the rainbow bridge _

_Greet Heimdallr and go spread _

_Snow on Midgard and basically wonder, just when _

_Will my life begin? _

Bunny heard her sing and he was in shock, he didn't know she could do that. But the song seem kind of have a bit of sadness and joy in it. He continued to listen.

_The after lunch it's visit Grandpa Winter, _

_And blizzards, fighting, a bit of ballet_

_And chess. Snowball fights, tricks, _

_Snow-man making _

_Then I'll go home, maybe sketch_

_Take down Thor, learn with Loki_

_And I'll re-read the books, if I have _

_Time to spare. I'll make new sculptures_

_I'm sure I can put them somewhere_

_And then I'll sit and sit in the _

_Rainbow Bridge stuck in the same _

_Place I've always been _

_And I'll keep wondering _

_And wondering _

_And wondering _

_And wondering _

_When will my life begin? _

Bunny heard the piano music get a bit darker and much more haunting. It made him wonder, what the next words said.

_On winter solstice _

_The spirits will gather again _

_Just like they do on my _

_Birthday each year_

_On the Winter Ball _

_What is it like _

_Out there where they go? _

_Now that I'm older _

_The Guardians might just let me go.."_

Bunny stood there on the haunting notes and his eyes were wide. He saw that she was about to turn and he vaulted out of there without her noticing.

#

Bunny came back to the North Pole and he had this dark look on his face. The other Guardians looked at him.

"Where's Jacqueline?" Tooth asked worried.

"Snowflake is in her home in Antarctica." Bunny told them.

"Aye thought you bring her here." North said.

"Did ya know when Jacqueline's birthday is?" Bunny asked them. The three of the Guardians shook their heads. "I just found out and ya are not going to like it."

"When's her birthday?" Tooth asked.

"The Winter Ball." He told them and their entire faces fell into guilty gazes. "I'm pretty sure her Asgardian family celebrated her birthday, but the Winter Ball is for all of us spirits and we never invited her."

"Tiz we made the best Winter Ball, EVER!" North says. They heard the wind and that meant someone was coming. They didn't really have time to react when Jacqueline came through the window.

"Hey, guys!" Jacqueline said. All four Guardians looked up at her and she looked at them noticing their guilty expressions. "What's wrong?"

"We're sorry." Tooth said and hugged her tight. Jack was surprised.

"For, what?" she asked surprised.

"Aye found out when yur birthday is." Bunny told her. Jacqueline looked at them, but mostly at Bunny.

"H…how?" Jacqueline asked him.

"Don't be angry." Bunny told her. "Aye heard ya sing." That made Jack blush she couldn't be angry but she didn't want anyone hearing that song. She played it when she was a bit depress, when how her life was going, she really shouldn't, but she had felt like playing it.

"Oh." She said. "Look guys don't feel bad its okay, plus I didn't spend much here."

"Tis explains why Cupid tiz always late to the Ball once in a while." North said. Jack blushed a bit more.

"You guys don't have to do anything, plus I'm pretty sure I'm going to be spreading snow or with Loki and Thor." Jack said.

"Nonsense." Tooth said. "You have to shine this time and we plan on making it the biggest Ball ever to grace us."

'_Or it could become a riot.'_ Jacqueline thought. She knew that most of the spirits didn't like her, it was a very long list and as annoying as it was to know she knew that people would have a problem with her being a Guardian.

"Tiz right, Big Party even Bigger." North said. Both of Tooth's and North's eyes were glittering and Bunny notice how uncomfortable Jack was.

"Wait, ya won't even ask her if she is okay with this." Bunny told them. Both Tooth and North quiet and looked at Jacqueline with hope in their eyes which Bunny could feel.

"Okay." Jacqueline said and both North and Tooth smiled big. "But…"

"But?" North and Tooth said.

"Can we invite some of the Gods and Goddesses from the Pantheons I'm friends with many of them and when I do have parties for my birthday they tend to be invited." Jack said.

"Of course!" Tooth said. "Preparations." She said and the Tooth fairies were already there so was North. Bunny stood next to Jacqueline and smirked at her.

"Ya do know they will go crazy with this right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I know." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	21. Winter Ball Pt2

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest1, Winter Fairy, Guest Reader, black-belt sleeper, storygirl99210, Guest2, Baylee1100, AllieSnow, Julinna and PhantomBowtie **_**for the reviews. So second part well I want you guys to see Bunny point of view on that particular memory that Jacqueline has. So I hope you guys like that. Also since it takes some time for the Winter Ball there is Holiday (cough Thanksgiving cough) they are going to celebrate and that Jack will celebrate with the Avengers. Now OMG I can't believe the reviews are in the 200's thank you guys so much and to the ones favoring and following the story, I love reading them. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I also don't own the Norse Mythos and other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-One: Winter Ball Pt.2 **

Jacqueline went back to Avenger's Tower after that meeting with the Guardians and she was really freaking out. She kept her exterior pretty cool but in reality she was tripping out. Once inside the Tower she heard no one.

"Jarvis?" she said.

"Yes Miss Jacqueline?" JARVIS replied.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"The team is currently out on a mission, Miss Foster and Lewis are in the labs and Miss Potts is in a meeting, do you wish for me to call them." JARVIS told her.

"Not it's alright." She told him. She walked into the kitchen and put on her gloves. She needed to take her mind out of the Winter Ball. It sounded so silly now.

"You always wanted to go and now you will and you are freaking out." She whispered to herself. She began to take out ingredients she would need it seemed that Tony had everything in this place. She began to bake from scratch, she remembered a particular recipe and other things around she had learned over the years.

#

A few hours later Darcy was coming to get Jane some Pop-tarts because that scientist was going to kill herself with worry over her alien boyfriend. She walked into the kitchen and saw that it had become a bakery it was filled with a lot of sweets and cakes around.

"Okay, I think I just travel to the best place in the world." She said and noticed that Jacqueline jumped high. "Wow didn't mean to startle you Snow."

"It's okay." Jacqueline told her. She looked around the room and looked at Darcy. "I think I went a little bit over-board."

"Naw I think it's great we can open the Avengers Bakery with this." Darcy told her and it got Jacqueline to laugh. She grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it. "Oh, yeah we are totally opening that bakery these are awesome."

"Thank-you." Jacqueline told her and blushed blue.

"Oh My Thor, you blush blue, that it totally awesome, I thought I was seeing things last time." That seemed to make Jack blue again. She was going to say something but everyone began to come.

"I SMELL LITTLE MUFFINS!" Thor boomed and he walked into the kitchen and saw the counter filled with muffins, muffins he recognized even after all this years. "Loki!" he said and Loki was already there taking some of the muffins as his own he recognized them as well.

"Whoa, who turned the kitchen into a bakery?" Tony asked.

"Right, that's what I told Jack." Darcy said.

"Ah… so did you guys beat the bad guys?" Jack asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yup, we were all for socking them in the face." Tony said. He took one of the cookies and bit into it. "Okay you know what Snow you are going to have to bake me some of these all the time they rival Legolas sweets." He said. The rest of the Avengers took some of the sweets and they were shocked. Thor and Loki wouldn't let them touch the muffins though.

"Oh come on Smurf and Point Break share some of the muffins." Tony said they had seen Loki's Jotun form and they really didn't care and even embrace Loki which surprised him, but he was getting used to it.

"It's not like they were made specially made for you." Clint said trying to get into the muffins as well. Tony had been right the sweets rivaled his.

"They are made for us Man of Iron and Eye of Hawk." Thor said with a bit of a pout. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and grabbed exactly ten muffins getting grunts from Thor and Loki but she gave them to the other Avengers so they could try them.

"You remembered the recipe." Loki told her.

"Yes, sometimes they come in fragments." She told him, she was talking about her memories. The fact that she sometimes didn't have to have the box of memories as if that first time of seeing her memories brought them out of their box in her mind.

"You should bake this for Thanksgiving." Darcy told Jack and both she and her brothers turn to look at the other Avengers.

"You celebrate the giving of thanks?" Thor asked.

"Wait your telling me you three have never celebrated Thanksgiving?" Tony asked.

"No, I know of it but I never celebrate it, well I did in my other life but I don't remember it." Jacqueline told them.

"Oh we are so celebrating it big." Tony said. Though Tony had never celebrated Thanksgiving with a family, this would be his first time.

Loki was the first one to notice something off, but he wasn't the only one so was Thor, they knew their sister too long and knew that making a place into a bakery meant that she was freaking out. They waited to see Jacqueline go out in the balcony before they followed her. Of course they took a pile of muffins with them.

"Jacqueline, what's wrong?" Loki asked.

"I…I got invited to the Winter Ball." She told them.

"That is wonderous news you have always wanted to attend." Thor told her. Jack sighed.

"The Guardians found out the Winter Ball also happens to be my birthday and they are going to make it big, huge, and EPIC according to North." Jacqueline said.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Loki asked.

"I am and I made one request." She told them.

"What was your request?" Thor asked.

"That they invite the Gods and Goddesses from the Pantheons, because if it was just the Spirits I am sure a riot would be in the mist." She told them.

"Then we will attend and be by your side." Thor told her. Jacqueline cocooned herself on Thor's side and he held her there Loki grabbed her hand.

"Jacqueline, you've face many things this year and this will be the most important." Loki told her.

"I know."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Somewhere else Bunny was in the Warren painting new eggs. He couldn't help but think about the Winter Ball coming soon. He noticed that his mind was on a certain Guardian of Fun since the last twenty eggs had been on her colors and representing snow. He put his stuff down and went to one of the trees to lie down. Now that he was close to Jacqueline, he reminded him of the other Jacqueline the one he met many years ago, the one he never saw again. He closed his eyes and let the memories come.

##

_Bunny had been seeing how Tooth and North were together and he wasn't jealous as in he liked Tooth. No he actually loved the fact that his friends found love in each other. But it made him feel lonely. So he had gone to Cupids because a Valentine's Day before he had made him a proposition that he had thought ridiculous and now he wanted to give it try. He went through his tunnels until he arrived in Cupids Palace. _

'_Aster, what do I owe this visit.' Cupid said with a smirk. He was sitting next to his wife Psyche. _

'_Is ya offer still on the table?' Bunny asked. _

'_Oh you mean about turning you human for a day, sure it is.' Eros told him. Now normally Eros didn't change the form of Spirits but Bunny didn't have anyone thanks to his race being killed so he kind of felt bad about that. So he was going to get all his strength on this. Maybe Bunny would find his true love he didn't know, but his string seemed to be shining so anything could happen. 'But you do realize that humans won't be able to see you?' Eros asked. _

'_I know.' Bunny told him. 'But looking human must be special.'_

'_I suppose you have until the night and you will have your abilities so don't worry about that.' Eros told him. Bunny was happy with that. Eros threw him a cover and he looked at him. 'I don't want you blinding my wife.' Eros said with a smile. Bunny felt the magic and he felt all of him change, his ears disappear. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror that Eros put in-front of him. _

'_Wow.' Bunny said. _

'_Wow is right I didn't think you would like this human.' Eros told him. Bunny touched his hair and looked at is body he still had his tattoos and his satchel with his boomerangs. He was thrown some clothes and he put them one coming out he looked at them. _

'_Okay so I'll be seeing you later.' Bunny told him. 'Thank-you.' _

'_Have fun Aster.' Eros told him. _

#

_Bunny traveled the tunnels and he arrived to a town. It was fall so he didn't mind. Just as he moved looking at the place he recognized it as Burgess a small town. He heard someone moving in the trees. He looked up to see a girl pulling on a dress and once she did she fell and Bunny just moved and caught the girl dipping her. He looked at her she seemed to have her eyes close, he notice that her hair was rich brown, light skin and she was wearing a brown dress. _

'_Sheila are ya alright?' he asked her. She waited a few moments before opening her eyes and Bunny was in shock she had very beautiful brown eyes ones he had not seen. She seemed to be looking at him. 'Sheila?' _

'_Ah…ah I'm fine.' She told him and she got this blush. He saw that she got even redder and he wondered the reason why? Until he saw that he had her dipped he blushed himself and righted her up. _

'_Ya sure?' he asked _

'_Y...yes t…thank y…you.' She told him. Aster notice that the young woman seemed to look at him with curiosity as if he was the first person she had ever seen. 'What tribe are you?" she asked him. _

'_Aye don't have one.' He admitted to her and wondered the reason. _

'_Oh did they run you away?' she asked him and he saw that she seemed truly concerned. _

'_They got murdered off many years ago.' He told her and he remembered seeing his people gone because of Pitch. He was surprised when the girls grabbed his hand and pulled him on a hug. _

'_I'm so sorry.' She told him and he returned the hug it felt so right having her there and he wondered the reason why. _

'_JACQUELINE!' he heard someone thundered and young woman separated from him and seemed like she wanted to run away. _

'_Wat's wrong?' he asked her. _

'_I…I need to go, now.' He told her. He could hear the steps more like stomps. So he did the most logical thing he grabbed her hand and ran. He knows he was too fast and almost felt her fall he thought she was going to tell him something but she laughed. He turned to see her and laughed with her. He helped her climb up a tree and he climbed up himself. He saw the boy walk under them. Bunny made sure he left before he turned to her. _

'_Who was that?' he asked. _

'_Uh, what's your name?' she asked him ignoring the question he turned back to see over the tree before turning back to her. _

'_Aster.' He said. _

_'Well my name is Jacqueline if you heard the scream.' She told him. They both looked out to the sky seeing the town from the tree, Bunny found it comforting. _

_'Ya didn't answer my question, Sheila.' He told her and Bunny saw how her posture seemed to get depress loose hope. _

_'He's the boy, my Dad is going to marry me too next year.' She told him. Aster looked at her and she turned her face to the side. _

_'Oh.' He told her. 'Ya don't like him.' he stated he didn't ask, because he knew that face. _

_'My Dad think's it the best match, but he is just a bully putting a mask so people think he's nice.' She told him. 'By next summer I'm supposed to be his bride.' _

_'That sounds terrible.' He told her, he meant it no one should be force to marry. _

_'I know I guess I get to celebrate my favorite holiday without being married.' She told him with a smile. Bunny knew what was coming next, she was going to tell him that Christmas was her favorite and North would brag if he told him. _

_'Christmas?' he asked. Jacqueline laughed. _

_'No, Easter, I always have tried to see the Easter Bunny but I never got the chance maybe in this last Easter I will.' She told him. Aster brightened up at hearing her words and he wondered the reason why? 'You thinks its silly don't you?' she asked him. _

_'Not at all Sheila Easter happens to be my favorite time as well.' He told her and he was not lying. She seemed to be looking for something but she just looked at the sky and they began to talk and it surprised him, how interesting she was. She wasn't like many persons he had met. The moon was already shining when she looked at it. _

_'Oh I need to go.' She told him. Aster nodded and helped her climb down. They stood under the tree Aster had his arms around her waist. _

_'Not to sound forward, but will I see you again?' she asked him. Aster bit his lip. _

_'Yes, in Easter, right here.' He told her, he intended to meet her than. _

_'Okay, bye Aster see you in Easter maybe you can help me see the Easter Bunny.' She told him and he laughed, his eyes seemed to shine. _

_'Bye Jacqueline.' He told her. it wasn't until she left that he turned back into his Bunny form and he realize that he had kind of let her have her wish she had seen the Easter Bunny and one thing that made him freeze before she left, she was human and she had seen him. _

##

Bunny sometimes wondered what happened to her. That Easter he had gone and he had not seen her, he looked around town focusing on both his job but he didn't see her. He did see the boy and he was with another young woman. He also wondered what would have happened is he had seen her again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few days later it was Thanksgiving and Avengers Tower was a movement that no one had ever seen. Everyone was in the kitchen. Pepper was helping Tony and Jane trying to cook because they didn't trust them without blowing something up.

"Okay so this has to be ready soon." Darcy said she had no one to go to anymore so she didn't miss much.

Like everyone in the Tower she was just a piece that actually fit in there. Clint and Natasha were in-charge of the turkeys. Steve and Bruce were focusing on the mash potatoes and Darcy had the cranberry sauce. Jacqueline was doing the sweets and she was getting Thor and Loki to help her fixing them in the place without eating them which was harder than anything. Jacqueline was having fun.

#

Later after everything was done and they were all dressed nicely. They sat on the large table Pepper and Darcy decorated and all of the food was put there. Steve and Tony were each in the end of the tables each with a turkey and ready to carve them.

"We are going to say blessing first." Steve said and all of them grabbed their hands. Thor, Loki and Jack followed everyone's lead. Steve said the prayer and everyone ended with Amen. Then began the feast which was something Thor, Loki and Jack were kind of use to but this was more fun, because it was more intimate.

"This food is fantastic." Thor said. "Another?" he said. "Please." He told Jane who gave them this look. Loki and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"What are we going to do after this?" Clint asked.

"I say we have a movie night." Tony says.

"We have to make popcorn for that." Pepper said.

"I doubt any of us will be hungry." Natasha said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Somewhere else everyone one of the spirits were receiving their invitations for the Winter Ball. All of them and each and every one of them were excited to meet the new Guardian that was going to join the ranks of the Big Four.

"This is going to be awesome." Eve told Fool as they sat in their home together.

"Yes it is, we have to get really nice suits on." Fool told her.

"Look at this the Guardians have sent us the invitation to the ball." Flora said to Jake.

"Oh we are so going." Jake told her.

"Who do you think it's the new Guardian?" Flora asked, Jake just shrugged.

Of course they weren't the only ones receiving their invitations. The God's and Goddesses were getting their invitations as well.

"Look at that we have been invited to the Guardians Winter Ball so we can be presented to the new Guardian." Athena said.

"The invitation has Jacqueline written all over it." Hermes said.

"We shall attend for our friend sake." Athena said.

"Of course we are going; it's going to be interesting since Eros has said none of the other Spirits know of Jacqueline's status." Hermes said.

In Asgard Odin and Frigga were smiling at the invitation.

"We shall go." Odin says.

"We have to make sure to have outfits that represent us." Frigga said. "This Ball will be amusing." She told her husband.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	22. Winter Ball Pt3

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, NerdyLittleCray, storygirl99210, Phantom Music Lover, Jazzy, Baylee1100, eliza00, FlowerBud and BlackRoseFire for**_** the reviews. So we have arrived to the last part BUA-HAHAHA. So I hope you guys like it, many things are going to be revealed. So I want to thank Flower Girls, Sugar Lover, Sleepy Hollow and Monster High Fan for the ideas. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardian they belong DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I also don't own the Norse Mythos and the other Pantheons I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Two: Winter Ball Pt.3 **

It was already December and Jack was adding a few more snow days before her time really came. She would have to work on her Birthday once the clock struck twelve so she could bring Winter and everyone could feel it. Old Man Winter was going to help her a bit, but she was going to give the world a very beautiful first day of Winter. Her Sprites were excited and they were just jumping in happiness they could be seen all of over her house in Antarctica. Jack had been sent to Asgard to get into fittings with the seamstresses there.

Jacqueline looked up at the Christmas Tree that was centered in the common room in Avengers Tower. Everyone had been really surprised when she, Loki and Thor had told them they hadn't celebrated Christmas before. So Tony had ordered to have the celebrations that and since Clint teamed up with him well it was going to be really different. The tree was real and the frost on it was real too and put on there by Jack herself, the star was shot by Clint. The most shock were the Guardians Jack could still remember their reaction.

##

_The five Guardians were gathered around trying to fix the room where the Ball would take place. Jacqueline's Sprites and the Tooth Fairies were getting to know each other and they kept giggling._

"_They are very different from ya." Bunny told Jacqueline from where they were sitting. _

"_They're very shy." Jack told him. _

"_I can tell." He said and waved at some of the sprites and they would blush. Jacqueline smacked him lightly in his hand._

"_Stop flustering my Sprites, Bunny." She told him and Bunny just laughed that got more Sprites to blush. "I think they like you." She said. _

"_Hope they aren't the only ones." He told her and Jack turned around blushing. Bunny noticed the blush and he smiled. _

"_So Jack what do you do for Christmas?" Tooth asked curious. _

"_I've never celebrated Christmas." She said and that made all of the Guardians to stop and look at her._

"_Never celebrate Christmas?" North asked. _

"_No I mean I did as a human, but after I turned into a spirit I didn't, like I said I spent most of my time in Asgard." She said. _

"_That won't do." North said. Each of the Guardians was already thinking of ways to make the holiday better for the Guardian of Fun. _

#

Jacqueline was looking outside Avengers Tower. She had been thinking about the presents she would be giving the Avengers and Guardians for Christmas.

"Snow?" she turned to see Darcy standing there.

"Hey Darce." She told her.

"So I have a question." Darcy told her.

"Okay." Jacqueline said.

"Do you like Jane?" Darcy asked.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Jacqueline asked her.

"No it's just that well you guys don't talk much and well you are Thor's sister so it seems like you know." Darcy said.

"Oh." Jacqueline told her. "I do like her she's nice, and she makes Thor happy so that is all that matters. Did she ask you to ask me?"

"No, just she was a bit worried." Darcy says. Though to say the truth Jane did wanted to know because she knew Jacqueline was important to Thor and well it was like getting the blessing.

"I don't go visit her in the labs because I freeze things and right now I'm kind of my strongest since is close to Winter, I could freeze over her stuff."

"Oh." Darcy said.

"So tell her that I totally root for her and Thor." Jacqueline told her.

"Okay awesome." Darcy told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Finally came the day before the ball. Jack was in Avengers Tower and she was pacing up and down the common room.

"Yo! Snowflake you're going to make a hole in the floor." Tony said with a smile.

"Sorry, Tony." Jacqueline told him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just getting ready for tonight." She said.

"Something special about tonight?" Tony asked.

"The Winter Solstice will begin at Midnight sir." JARVIS replied.

"Thank-you Jarvis." Jack said. "Okay I'm ready." she said. She called for her staff and it came at her. "See you tomorrow probably Tony." Jacqueline said Tony just shook his head and went back to his lab.

#

Jacqueline arrived in the Winter Forest and Old Man Winter and Star were already standing there.

"Are you ready Jacqueline?" Old Man asked.

"Yes, let's make this the best Winter ever." Jack said.

"Let's finish this before the ball." Old Man Winter says.

Jack raises herself off the ground and called to the rest of her Sprites. Slowly they began to move Winter around the world. Some of her Sprites were going to help the Guardians but most of them were helping her spreading Winter.

Each continent was receiving a nice Winter not a blizzard but a very beautiful one. Some places were just getting a nice cool climate. New York was also receiving a nice Winter Wonderland.

#

Loki was one of the first to wake up and he saw the snow.

"You've outdone yourself little sister." Loki said.

Clint who was on top of the roof he was in shock seeing all the snow. It was nice and not harsh at all. Natasha had woken up and as she saw the snow it reminded her of the time before the Red Room with her parents. Bruce woke up and he looked outside and he smiled content. Steve, he saw the snow and he was frightened a bit but he knew that it also brought memories, he remembered bullies falling down thanks to the frost on the floor and he had to wonder is Jacqueline had done that. He could see little people flying around and he knew they were the Sprites that Jacqueline was talking about. Thor and Jane just cuddled closer in their bed seeing the snow outside. Darcy woke up to put on an extra blanket but couldn't help but smile. Pepper and Tony looked outside and Tony couldn't help but smile a true one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline arrived to the North Pole and went to help out the rest of the Guardians.

"Jacqueline are you done with your rounds?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, I started really early so I could have it done and come help." She told them.

"Good, think you can help get the decorations up?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

The ballroom was becoming one of the best places ever, it was huge and had windows everywhere only a few of them had balconies. It had candle holders between windows besides the large chandeliers. It was going to look awesome once the finish product was done.

"Jack!" North said.

"Yeah." She told him.

"Here you go." He told her giving her a box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." North told her. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were there already looking at her. Jack opened it and saw a bracelet there it was silver and it was the 'G' clipping there.

"We all will be wearing our symbol so since you're a Guardian you should too." Tooth said. Jacqueline had a few tears in her eyes but they wouldn't fall.

"Thank-you." She whispered.

"Also." North said. Jack saw some of the Yetis come and Phil had a large cake in his hands. Jack laughed.

"You guys didn't really have to do this." Jack said. Bunny grabbed her hand and smiled at her it had become something normal for them over the past weeks they were constantly either being together or just holding to one another. The other Guardians didn't say anything and just saw how happy the Guardians of Hope and Fun were with each other.

"Nonsense yar one of us." He told her. "Now make ya wish." He said. Jacqueline closed her eyes and blew out the candles. She cut the cake and everyone got a piece eating it and enjoying the company. The boys went to check on thing leaving the girls to eat and have a bit of a girl talk.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight Jacqueline?" Tooth asks.

"I don't know the dress will be blue though I know that." She tells her. "You?"

"Emerald it's a nice dress." she tells her. It's nice having another girl to talk to. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes." She told her. "Tooth can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey." Tooth said.

"Your memories they can come without the box right?"

"Yes when they're strong and need to be seen, why?" Tooth asked. Jacqueline battled herself a bit but she could trust Tooth on this right.

"In my past life before I became Jacqueline Frost I was going to get married." Jack said. She didn't notice that Bunny stopped lifting one of the ornaments and turned to look at Jack and Tooth.

"Did you love him?" Tooth asked, this is what she was worried about if Bunny heard this he was going to be heart broken.

"No, it was an arrange marriage the boy's names was George, he was a bully." She told her. "I remembered I begged my Dad to call it off but he didn't, he said he was a good catch."

"Then I guess is a good thing you didn't married him." Tooth said.

"Yeah, but I do wonder what happened to someone." Jack said.

"Who? Maybe I can help." Tooth said with a smile.

"Before I became Jack Frost, I met someone, I was going to meet him in Easter, and his name was Aster." Tooth's jaw dropped at that and she wasn't the only one so did Bunny's mouth dropped. Tooth turned to Bunny and he looked at her.

'_Jacqueline was the girl.'_ He thought the girl he never got to meet that Easter, she was spirit and then he felt guilty because the first time he saw her, he called her names.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tooth told her.

"He seemed like a sweet guy." She said and didn't want to tell Tooth that Aster reminded her a lot of Bunny. "Well let's get back to work." Jack said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was time for the Ball a lot of the Spirits were arriving also the Gods and Goddesses were arriving getting checked in by the Yetis just to check they weren't going to do anything that would be terrible.

"Hmm…I didn't think the Guardians would invite the Gods and Goddesses." Jake told Flora.

"It is a new Guardian Jake they want to make it special." Flora told him. They walked into the room with a few sprites around them. The one's that hadn't been berated by Mother Nature; Mother Nature herself was standing near Old Man Winter with a smile on her face.

"I'm surprise Old Man Winter is here he barely comes to these things." Flora told him.

"He is just as curious as the rest of us." Jake said. "Huh I can see Frost's Sprites here, but since they follow Old Man Winter I won't even bother with them this year."

On the other side of the room Old Man Winter and Mother Nature were talking.

"How did she feel?" Mother Nature asked.

"Jacqueline seemed very nervous, she says they're could be a riot." Old Man Winter told her.

"I doubt it her family is here and no one wants to battle Asgard." Mother Nature said with a smile. Thor, Loki, Odin and Frigga were standing there with proud smiles in their faces. The Warriors Three were there as well.

On the other side of the room, Aurora, Pat, Eve and Fool were standing together.

"Everyone is here." Aurora said and grabbed Pat's hand.

"They should be lass." Pat said.

"I can't wait." Eve said.

"How much longer?" Fool said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the room she had been given, Jacqueline was breathing in and out. She had a freak out a few hours ago and turned North's kitchen into a bakery as well like she did Avengers Tower. The Guardians had been surprised but let her do her thing.

"You're not alone, your family and friends are out there." she told herself over and over. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother had sent in Rag so she could help her with the dress and everything else. The top of the dress was corset like and off the shoulders, the bust was silver and the bottom was a midnight blue with a bit of diamonds the corset did a V-shape and flared out into a skirt that was midnight blue as well. Her hair had been done up with a small crown of gold and diamonds. The only hairs left out were her bangs.

"Jacqueline!" Tooth asked.

"Come in." Jack said. Tooth came in with an emerald dress it was long sleeve and it hugged her figure before flaring out as well. Her symbol was in the necklace she wore around her neck.

"Oh Jacqueline, you look beautiful." Tooth said covering her mouth.

"You look very beautiful too." Jacqueline told her.

"Well it's time." Tooth said. Jack grabbed Tooth's hand and walked out to see the other Guardians. North had on a suit and the cuffs had the symbol, sandy had a suit too and his pocket had the symbol. Bunny had armor and the arm-bands had the symbols.

"Toothy." North said and gave her a kiss before seeing Jacqueline. "Jackie." He said spun her causing Jacqueline to laugh. "Very pretty." Bunny looked at Jacqueline and he couldn't help but smile.

"Ya look beautiful, Snowflake." He told her and Jacqueline blushed.

"You look very handsome." She told him.

"Now, now we must go." North said but he smiled at the two of them.

#

The Spirits and Gods were in the ballroom and waited for the Guardians. Sandy was the first one to appear getting claps by the rest of them. North and Tooth were next and, Bunny came last.

"Ladies, Gentleman, friends." North said. "The Guardians welcome you to another Winter Ball, to not only celebrate but to welcome our new member of our group, Da." North said.

All the Spirits were waiting. Some of the Gods and Goddesses were smiling proudly.

"Come Jacqueline join us." North said. Jacqueline walked inside and most of the Spirits were in shock as they saw Jacqueline Frost coming out. She stood there and her face was turned toward her friends.

"What!" Flora screeched.

"Yes." Tooth said.

"You're telling me Jack Frost is the new Guardian." Jake said. The God's raised an eyebrow and Odin was the one to defend his daughter.

"Yes, my daughter is the new Guardian." Odin thundered out.

"Daughter?" the Groundhog asked.

"Oh didn't ya fellas know that Jacqueline is the Princess of Asgard?" Pat asked. That made half of the Spirits paled more when they saw Jacqueline been surrounded by the Asgard Royal Family.

"So party." North said with a boom and he couldn't help but chuckle at the faces of some of the Spirits.

Jacqueline was standing next to her family and she smiled.

"I'm very happy you guys are here." She told them.

"We would not miss this." Frigga told her. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank-you Mom." She told Frigga.

"Now let's enjoy this night." Odin told her. The Spirits that were her friends came and hugged her in congratulations and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you see their faces?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I did." Loki said. "Now little sister I believe we should dance." Loki said grabbing Jacqueline's hand.

"Okay." She said. She was pulled into the dance floor were some of the Spirits were dancing and enjoying themselves. Some of them wanted to talk to Jacqueline to apologize. Loki seemed to know that.

"So today is also the day of your birth." Loki said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Heimdallr heard your wish." Loki said and Jacqueline blushed.

"Oh." She said.

"I think it might be done." Loki told her. He spun her and she landed in Thor's arms, Jacqueline was not even able to answer her question.

"Sister, are you enjoying yourself?" Thor asked.

"Y…yes." She said, she looked around and lost sight of Loki.

Loki on the other hand moved around the ballroom and stood behind Bunny.

"Bunny?" he said. Bunny turned around from talking with Pat.

"Wat can aye help ya with?" Bunny asked. They moved away and Loki looked at him.

"Before the ball ends I want you to take Jacqueline to the balcony." Loki said.

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"I believe you want to give Jacqueline her birthday present it would be nice without interruptions." Loki said.

"Thank-ya." Bunny said, it wasn't until Loki left that it came to Bunny's mind that he hadn't said anything about her present.

Jack was finally relaxing for a bit in one of the corners taking a breather. Some of the Spirits that had ignored her or been mean wanted to apologize but she felt nothing really, she moved away from them or go with the God's or Spirits she was friends with. She was about to get off the wall when the Groundhog came to stand next to her.

"Jacqueline, I wanted to ask you to dance." He said.

"I…I'm kind of resting." Jack said. She didn't feel comfortable with some of the Spirits.

"Come it will be fun." The Groundhog said.

"Oi, rat leave 'er alone." Bunny said and Jack couldn't help but be happy to have him there.

"Well Bunny, what are you doing here?" the Groundhog asks.

"Not yur business." Bunny said. Jacqueline heard a lot about these two getting into a fight and she didn't really want one. She moved quickly and grabbed Bunny's arm.

"Come on Bunny." Jack says. The Groundhog looks at them.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you, messing with the Asgardian Princess she's a little bit above your level isn't she." The Groundhog asks.

"Look if I dance with you will you leave Bunny alone?" Jacqueline tells him. The Groundhog is about to say something, when Bunny gets in-front of her.

"'e can get the hint and 'o away." He tells her.

"Bunny, please don't fight." Jacqueline tells him.

"Relax, Sheila aye won' no' today." He tells her and she smiles at him. "Come ya owe me a dance." He told her and they both ignore the Groundhog and move to the dance-floor.

He wraps his arm around her waist and one holding her hand and they danced. Odin and Frigga shared a knowing look. Thor and Loki didn't look too happy but at the same time they wanted their sister to be happy. They would probably give Bunny the shovel talk later, No they are pretty sure they will be giving him the shovel talk later and wonder if Tony would help. Bunny and Jacqueline look at each see that the party is almost over and some of the people invited are leaving.

"Are ya having fun?" he asked her.

"Besides that almost fight, I really am." She tells him.

"Can we go to the balcony after the this dance?" he asks her suddenly.

"Yeah." She tells him.

The dance finishes and they walk together toward the balcony Eros is the one to see them and he smiles. He makes the sign to Loki so the God knows. Loki smiles and goes following silently he does a spell so everyone doesn't notice what is going on in the balcony this was something that had to be done in private. He makes the other spell and this one is going to be a more special and last only a few minutes. The balcony is lit slightly enough to make it romantic and quiet. A lot of the Gods and Goddesses were leaving and so were the Spirits so only a few people remained in the party.

Jacqueline walks into the snowy balcony and looks up at the Moon and she can't help but smile. "So, what did you want me here Bunny?" She asks and turns before her jaw drops.

"Snowflake?" Bunny asks.

"A…Aster?" She says. Bunny looks at her. Jacqueline can't believe what she is seeing, she is seeing that same young man from when she was still mortal and it's Bunny. It has to be because he is wearing the armor and pants someone pooffed him pants.

"Yes." He tells her. Jacqueline pinches her arm and Bunny looks at her.

"Is something wrong Sheila?" he asks.

"As...Aster look at the ground." She stutters his name out. Bunny looks at her and looks down and he freezes. He's human.

"Wat in the?" he asks.

"Why are you human, no how are you human?" Jacqueline asks.

"Aye don' know." He tells her.

"Okay I'm dreaming right." She says. Bunny grabs both her hands looks her in the eye.

"No." he tells her.

"That day I saw you…" she says.

"When ya we' human." He tells her. Jacqueline laughs.

"Since I got the memory I've tried to find out about you and you were under my nose." Jacqueline tells him.

"Aye went back the next Easter like aye promise but ya weren't there." he told her. "Aye did see the boy, with another Sheila." Bunny said. Jacqueline chuckle and saw as he slowly got back to his appearance. She had to admit his human appearance was nice but she liked this one way more.

"Your back to normal, Aster." She tells him. Bunny looks down and sees his fur back in place.

"Ya aye am, do ya wan' me ta b' human?" he asks.

"No you're perfect like this." she tells him and he smirks at her.

"Ya think so?"

"My Aster, are you fleshing for compliments?" she asks and she knows she has been hanging out too much with Tony.

"No." he tells her.

"Wait, did you know it was me now?" she asks.

"No, aye kind of heard ya talking today." He tells her.

"I really need to remember that you have really good hearing." She tells him.

"Aye hope ya don't." he tells her. "Before aye forget aye need ta give ya your birthday present." He tells her.

"Oh Bunny you didn't have to get me anything." she tells him. Bunny ignores that and takes the egg out of his satchel.

"Here" He says. Jack grabbed the egg and she was shocked it was really nice. It's silver and has a picture of both Thor and Loki on it.

"I love it." she says.

#

On the inside of the ball Eros is happier than anyone ever. He can feel the love in the air.

"Finally!" he says to Psyche who just smiles at her husband.

"That was kind of cheating." She tells him. Eros just gives her a smile and a quick kiss but his eyes go to Loki oh his string was getting brighter.

"No it wasn't." Eros tells her.

"We shall get Jacqueline inside." Thor said. Frigga grabbed both of her sons.

"I think Jacqueline will be staying in the Pole tonight and you two should go back to the Tower."

"Mother." Loki said.

"Boys listen to your mother." Odin said though he did glare at the spot where the balcony was.

"Fine." Loki said and conjured a portal for them to go to Avengers Tower.

#

Outside Jacqueline and Bunny stood in-front of each other and they looked at the sky, it was really peaceful. Bunny looked at Jacqueline and wondered if he should take the shot, he would probably end up with a knife, a staff or a hammer on his head, but it would be worth it. Bunny cupped Jack's face and she looked at him. Her face frosted blue in her cheeks.

"Bunny?" she said. They looked at each other and Bunny bent down and put his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Jacqueline closed her eyes and kissed his back gently and timidly. Bunny pulled away and smiled at her. Jacqueline looked at his dark green eyes.

"Does this mean?" she asked wanting to know if this meant they were going to be together.

"Yes it does if ya want." Bunny told her.

"You just got my first kiss Bunny, if I didn't want to trust me you wouldn't have gotten it." she says and Bunny smiles at that and kisses her another soft kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Shovels & Mistletoes

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Phantom Music Lover,storygirl99210, Matison-of-Slytherin, Witch08, FReeTOBeMe1311, nNerdyLittleCray, Jazzy, Taeniaea, Baylee1100, Lucky Girl, Anti-Twilight, Nilsy, Guest, Crimson Dragon Devil and Tiny Miss Wolfie**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I also don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Three: Shovels & Mistletoes **

The next morning Jacqueline leaves to deliver snow, because even though she gave nice winter day the day before she knew some places were schedule for a blizzard and she needed to do that. She couldn't help the smile that would come to her face. Her last stop for the day was Burgess and she tended to always leave it last.

She arrived in the town and saw the believers playing around in the snow. Jack grabbed a snowball and threw it at Jaime.

"Started a snowball fight without me." she says.

"Jack!" they tell her.

"Hi guys!" she tells them.

"How you been?" Monty asks her.

"Fine and all of you?" she asks them.

"Great." They reply to her.

"So, what have you been up too?" Jaime asks.

"Oh you know spreading snow here and there." she tells them. "So, less talking and more playing." She tells them and picks up a snowball and hits some of them getting them to laugh. She plays with the kids for a most of the day until they are called inside. When she makes sure all of them are there she leave toward New York.

#

She arrives in New York to see Loki already there.

"Where have you been?" he asks her.

"I wasn't with my boyfriend, I was in Burgess playing with the kids." She tells him because A.) she wouldn't be able to lie in the first place and B.) She wanted her brothers to know that she was dating Bunny.

Loki looked at his little sister and could see the happiness in her face.

"He does realize that if he breaks your heart he will have the Royal Family of Asgard after him…"

"And the Avengers." Tony cuts in.

"I know." Jacqueline tells them both.

"So Snow White you have a boyfriend." Tony says.

"We barely started and no don't make a big deal." Jacqueline says because she really doesn't want to scare Bunny off.

"I heard from Thor's manly murmuring that you began to date the Bunny of Eggs, so that means it's the Easter Bunny." Tony says and Jack blushes. "Oh it so means that, well good for you."

"Oh you guys are not going to make a big deal about this right?" Jack asks hopeful and turns to Loki.

"We are not." Loki says and throws a look to Tony.

"Fine we're not." Tony says with a smile and leaves.

"I saw the smile Tony!" Jack yells after him.

#

Jack had reasons to be worried about that smile. She just didn't know it; she left to deliver her snow the next day which left two over-protective brothers free of time. Loki and Thor were in the tower in the living room looking at each other.

"We shall talk to him today." Thor said.

"Of course we are." Loki said. They knew where Bunny lived it wasn't that hard to figure it out. So Loki did a spell to open the portal straight to the Warren.

When they arrived they had their _'Big Brother'_ stances on. One that they would use against the Easter Bunny at the moment. Though they were going to be careful as well they wouldn't want an angry Jacqueline thrown their way. They wanted to be dramatic and so Thor conjured a rainstorm in the Warren. Bunny who knew his Warren too well and knew that this time of year it didn't get showers especially not like this one, he went to find out.

"Who is…" Bunny didn't get to finish when he saw Thor and Loki standing there. He had a feeling he would get a visit from them soon but he didn't know it would be this soon.

"Aster, I believe we need to talk." Loki said.

"Aye'm not leavin' her." Bunny told them. Thor and Loki looked at Bunny and saw the determination in his eyes.

"Settle down Aster we have not come to make you leave our sister." Thor said but his had his hammer raised.

"You must understand that we have known Jacqueline since the moment she was born and we are not just speaking of her immortal life, we are talking her mortal." Loki said. Bunny stared at both of them. It was rare for them to be so involved in mortal's lives. But for two Gods to pay attention to someone in their mortal life it seemed like Jacqueline was way more important than anyone had every believed.

"Aye understand." He told them.

"Jacqueline is important and you probably got this talk from North already." Loki said. Bunny had indeed gotten the talk from North it hadn't been as scary as he now felt at the moment. Thor and Loki got really close toward Bunny and Loki had one of his knives and Thor had Mjolnir in his hand.

"Yes." He told them, he heard thunder in the Warren and a lot of his egglets were running to hide.

"So let's come to an understanding." Loki said.

"Shall you break our sister heart we shall skin you, I believe Father will like a new rug in the Palace." Thor said. Bunny looked at him.

"Look at it this way you will be surrounded by royalty and probably Jacqueline will step on you." Loki said that told him he had spent too much with Darcy and Tony.

"Aye will no' break her heart." He told them.

"Aye you give us your word, but sometimes it can be broken." Thor told him.

"Oi, we will probably get into fights but aye won't break her heart." He tells them because Bunny knows that relationships have bumps in the road. He had seen Tooth and North get into fights it was not pretty the mini-fairies could glare almost holes into North's head if it was possible.

"That is the true, but if you break her heart or cheat on her we will come get you and there will be nowhere you can hide that we won't find you, Heimdallr will find you." Loki tells him. Bunny pales when he sees Thor's hammer swirl.

"Be afraid for the Avengers love Jacqueline and they will hunt you down too." Thor tells him.

"The Avenger's." Bunny says he knew Jacqueline was living with the group but he didn't know. The two Gods give him a look and Loki opens the portal and they leave but not before scaring Bunny by thumping a lightning strike close to his feet if he hadn't jumped away.

#

A few hours later Jacqueline goes to the Warren and she sees that the floor is a bit wet and she wonders why? She gets a bit closer and she sees the ground scorched and she knows only one thing that can make that kind of mark.

"Aster!" she screams because it kind of worries her that her brothers had done something. "Aster!"

"Sheila aye'm right here." He says. Jacqueline sees him and goes to hug him tight.

"Are you alright, they didn't do anything bad to you right?" she asks him.

"I'm fine, they just gave me the shovel talk it was expected." he tells her and he finds it nice that she cares like this.

"Sorry, they didn't get Tony in here did they?" she asks.

"No." Bunny told her.

"Good." She tells him. Bunny gives her a soft kiss and she smiles.

"So, wat brings ya here." He says with a smile.

"Came to visit you." She says. "If that's alright you're not busy are you." She asks him.

"Just painting some eggs want to help?" he asks.

"Okay." She says and they walk to the clear eggs so she can help him. They paint mostly is Jacqueline painting the coating and Bunny does the designs.

"Will you be coming to the Pole on Christmas?" Bunny asks.

"Yes, I'm going to split my time from the Pole and Avengers Tower the two days." She tells him.

"Really." He tells her.

"Yes, I have two families I get to spend the holidays with and I'm not going to give one of them up." Jack tells him and Bunny smiles.

#

Later after many shared kisses Jacqueline left to Avenger's Tower and when she arrived she throws a pair of snowballs at both Thor and Loki's heads and hugs them too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day finally came it was Christmas Eve and Avenger's Tower came alive with Christmas Songs since the morning. Clint had begged JARVIS to cut the music off but Tony had pretty much ordered it so. The Avengers first had to deal for something with PR for the group and then something for S.H.I.E.L.D. before they were left alone which was around 2 o'clock. They invited to their group Coulson, Dr. Selvig, Hill and Fury for the Christmas Eve celebration they would have. They had to finish preparing for Christmas; they were putting up stockings when Darcy looked at Jacqueline.

"Hey, Snow your close to the Big Man, how many presents have you gotten?" Darcy asked. The rest of the Avengers turned to Jack and she looked at them.

"I hold the record for being in the naughty list." She tells them.

"No way." Tony says surprised. "I should hold that record."

"I don't think it's supposed to be something your proud of." Coulson tells him. Tony still high-fives Jacqueline for it and he smiles.

"Still awesome." Darcy says.

"Do you think you might get a present from the Big Man this year?" Pepper asks.

"I don't know, but I am going out with him today." Jacqueline tells them.

"So that's why you're leaving us early." Steve tells her. Jacqueline and Steve hear the other Avengers gasp and they look at them.

"Ooh Snow and Capsicle look at that." Tony says, they both look up to see the mistletoe hovering on top of them. They both blushed, Tony had told everyone that he had a floating mistletoe for the holidays and that people would have to follow the rules. Jacqueline and Steve look at each other and Jack just moves and kisses his cheek that gets Steve to blush.

"So Clint are we baking the cookies?" Jacqueline asks him.

"Yep." Clint says.

While Clint and Jacqueline baked sweets for the entire population in the tower and for Santa the others were worrying about the food. It was a bit more organized than Thanksgiving and now they had more hands to help well Director Fury didn't help he just stood there. The Flying Mistletoe of Doom had already caught Thor and Jane, Thor and Loki (Darcy and Tony took pictures), Jane and Bruce, Steve and Darcy, Jacqueline and Fury (Tony took pictures and wouldn't stop laughing), Tony and Pepper, Pepper and Coulson, Fury and Hill (Tony took pictures), Natasha and Clint, Tony and Steve (Darcy and Jack took pictures) so far.

When they finished the baking and they were going to hold the food for a while.

"Okay now that cooking is done, Snow White and I have a surprise for you guys so go change into something warm." Tony told everyone. Everyone gave Jack and Tony suspicious looks but did as they were told.

When they were changed into something warm they followed Tony and Jack to one of the empty rooms in the tower.

"What is this for Stark, Frost?" Fury asked.

"Well none of us have been able to get out enjoy the snow because we get mugged and as much as I enjoy the attention…"

"I thought you guys would like to play in the snow." Jack says and opens the door. Everyone looks inside to see the room filled with snow and there are even trees inside and rocks making it a wonderland just for them.

"Cool!" Clint says getting inside. Everyone goes inside and looks at the snow. Jacqueline gets one of her snowballs and hits Bruce on his face everyone freezes and then he begins to laugh. Thor follows Jacks lead and begins to throw snow, Tony is next than Steve, Jack has to his Natasha who catches the snowball and sends it her way. The Avengers and everyone else begins to pelt each other with snowballs there are no teams and is free for all.

"I can't believe this one of the most powerful having fun like children." Fury tells Coulson.

"Well it is Christmas sir." Coulson says.

"Think of it as training." Jack says and hits Coulson that gets him inside the fight.

When the fight is done everyone moves to do snow angels. Than Jacqueline and Loki talk and hills are coming off the ground, where Tony now gets why Jacqueline wanted sleds. The team moves to riding down the hills with laughs. The Flying Mistletoe of Doom has already gotten victims too Darcy and Loki (who liked the kiss more than they will admit), Tony and Jack, Coulson and Steve, Jane and Steve.

#

They all move to get ready for the dinner and all of them are in the high. When they get back to the large dining table Steve is the one that can get them to their prayer before they dig into the food. After the food is done they move to the living room and lay around they had just began to trade stories and watch Christmas movies. Steve told them of his Christmas, Coulson also shared, Darcy told them too and Jane. Then came a question.

"So Jackie; Rudolf is he real?" Clint asks. Everyone turns to Jack and she blushes blue.

"Yes." She tells them.

"I saw that blush there is a story there." Tony says.

"Were you involved in that?" Steve asks.

"Maybe." Jacqueline tells them.

"That is a yes, story time." Tony says to get smack lightly by Pepper.

"You don't have to tell us." Pepper says but she is curious like everyone else. Jack shrugs and gets her story teller on.

"Let me see, well that particular Christmas Eve, some Spring and Summer Sprites tried to take over my season." She tells them.

"Wait the Sprites?" Clint asks.

"You've seen Jacqueline's Sprites, the other Elemental have Sprites of their own." Loki tells them, Jacqueline clears her throat and continues the story.

"Well I don't get along with them or the Spring and Summer Spirits, very well because they tended to beat me up a lot and got me in some trouble." She says and everyone sees how she is lost in the story they were surprised Jacqueline got bullied. "So I tried to sneak inside the Pole again…"

"What do you mean again?" Coulson asked and Jacqueline smiles.

"I always tried to get into the Pole before now, so anyway that day I was going to sneak in I mean it was Christmas Eve so Phil would have been too busy to notice me inside the shop and I could get in."

"Phil?" Clint asks looking at Coulson.

"The Head Yeti, I always tried to sneak into the Pole it had become much of a game and me trying to see how strong the Pole defenses were for them. That and Phil is pretty nice when he wasn't kicking me out of the Pole, so anyways I tried to sneak in and I kind of made some elves slip and Phil found me and took me out before North caught me so once I was out I was debating whether I would go to Asgard or deliver snow." Jack told them. "So I didn't notice the sprites come at me at the time, so when they did I attacked back the thing was that they were saying something I got angry and I created a blizzard to stop the Sprites from attacking me but I didn't realize that I actually blocked a lot of the sight for North. I tried to stop it but as I saw in the sky I saw Rudolph heading the sleigh it was cool. I did get scolded by Phil for the blizzard few months later. So that is what happened."

"Wait did you tell Phil that you were attacked?" Steve asked.

"No." Jacqueline told them she looks at the clock and sees that is eight. She stands and looks at them. "Well guys I have to go see you guys tomorrow."

"Be careful Jacqueline." Loki and Thor tell her.

"He's making a list and checking it twice, gonna find out who's been naughty and nice." She sings.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline arrives at the Pole to see all the Yetis moving and also the Elves. She looks to see Tooth flying there with her fairies and Jacqueline's Sprites are there too.

"Jacqueline you're here." Tooth says.

"Yeah, I said I would come, where is North?" she asked.

"Mate is freakin' out about the list." Bunny tells her and she smiles at him.

"Hi Bunny." She says and goes straight to his arms. Tooth can't help but smile.

"You guys are going to keep watch?" Jack asks.

"Yes, Sandy is already out there." Tooth tells her and she gasps a little. Bunny and Jacqueline look at her before she points up and they both see the mistletoe that one of the fairies is carrying. Bunny kisses Jacqueline and they both are smiling in the kiss.

They all help North load up the sleigh and are in their positions to go spread Christmas cheer. Jacqueline is jumping on her toes already. North just laughs.

"North please be careful." Tooth tells him.

"I vill." He tells her with a smile and hugs her before she sees the mistletoe that one of Jacqueline's Sprites has above their head and North laughs before he kisses Tooth sweetly. Jacqueline kisses Bunny before she follows North to the sleigh.

"Let's go." Jacqueline says. North gets the reigns and they get into the air.

#

Jacqueline is very excited as she delivered snow as they visit the town and states. It is also a bit exhausting and she is helping with the guiding with the sleigh. North brings her cookies and they share.

"Tis fun Da" he asks her.

"Yes it is." She tells him. "Who's next?" she asks.

"Burgess." North tells her. They arrive and Jack makes it special. Sandy has done his job and everyone is already sleeping. Jack gets her gift from her bag that is for Jaime from her pocket and North nods before he slides into the houses.

When North comes back he has a small present and gives it to Jacqueline.

"Jaime vants you to have it." he tells her.

"Okay, so let's continue." She says with a smile.

They ride all over the world even Avengers Tower and she laughs but quiets down as well. She knows Sandy must have to be really working in the Tower just so Natasha and Clint wouldn't wake up.

"You made cookies." North tells her.

"I promise to make some once I get to the Pole." She tells him. Bunny and Tooth are telling them if something is wrong as they travel.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they finally arrive to the Pole both of them are tired from spreading the gifts and snow around the world. Bunny and Tooth have them before the Yetis are taking the sleigh and putting the reindeer before they could have their own celebration.

"Maybe both of ya should sleep." Bunny tells them.

"Nay, we shall celebrate." North says.

"Plus I promise to bake cookies." Jacqueline tells Bunny's fur.

"Sheila ya can barely walk." Bunny tells her, he knows he is not going to win so he just carries her bridal style to the kitchen. Where thanks to the magic she can make the cookie faster and they leave the kitchen faster.

"Merry Christmas!" North says. They first go to have Christmas breakfast and the table is filled with a lot of food and the entire are laughing happy that the holiday went without troubles. Jack laughs with her friends and boyfriend. All the Guardians gather around the main room and smile, as some of the hot chocolate is brought out. North puts a little vodka on his and Jacqueline cools hers down.

"Presents!" Tooth cheers.

"Sometimes aye don' even know who gets more excited ya or North." Bunny tells her. Jacqueline touches his shoulder lightly and he smiles before he put his arm around her. Jacqueline cuddles with him.

"Sandy are you tired too?" Jack asks. Sandy nods his head but smiles; they both looks up to see another mistletoe there and Jack kissed his cheek that got him chuckling.

"Fairies have caught us too." North said. Jacqueline laughs.

"I got caught under the mistletoe way to many times this year." Jack tells him.

"Now presents." North says. Some of the Yetis come and drop some presents on all the Guardians laps. "Enjoy." Everyone opens their presents. Tooth got a bracelet and she kisses North as a thank-you. Sandy gets a new book; Bunny gets something for his Warren. Jack opens her gift and she has a set of snow-globes.

"To travel faster." North tells her.

"Thank-you." She says hugging him. Tooth gave them presents which tend to be something for their teeth. Sandy gives them a bag of dream-sand for them. Bunny gives them all herbs for them for teas. But he doesn't give that to Jack; he gives her a little egg.

"Open it." he tells her. Jacqueline does and she sees that inside is a necklace of an Easter egg.

"Oh, Aster is really pretty." She tells him. She puts it on and looks at Aster before giving him a kiss. Jacqueline gives them their gifts. She gives North a polish for his swords; she gives Sandy a sculpture made of sand and ice. She gives Tooth a replica of her and some of her fairies. She than gives Bunny the last gift. Bunny opens it and he is shocked inside is a boomerang made of a wood he doesn't recognize.

"It looks beautiful, Sheila." He tells her.

They all lay down and North falls asleep, which is normal. Jack knows she has to leave. She gets up from Bunny's arms and stretches.

"Ya leaving?" Bunny asks.

"Yeah." Jack says. She puts her presents in one of the bags. She is about to leave and Bunny wraps his arms around her so they can kiss in private. Jacqueline kisses him back and the kiss gets a bit deeper Bunny licks her bottom lip and she gasps. They both kiss and before he lets go she has a bit bruise lips and Bunny chuckles a bit.

"Merry Christmas Bunny." She says.

"Merry Christmas Jacqueline." He says. She kisses his nose and Bunny laughs.

"I'll see you later." She tells him.

#

Jacqueline arrives to Avengers Tower and everyone is already waiting for her.

"Snowflake your home." Tony says. "Hurry up we've been waiting for you." Pepper hits him with her elbow.

"Hey guys." She tells them.

"So let's open presents!" Clint says. Everyone began to pass around the gifts so they wouldn't fight.

Everyone got their gifts and began to rip into them like no one else. Thor was very happy with his gifts and he told everyone. Loki got his gifts and he was thankful, Jacqueline couldn't keep the smile of her face. Steve felt happy about being with a family surrounded like this. Jane was shocked by her gifts especially Thor's which was a bracelet with a hammer there, Darcy got gift cards for her Ipod, Bruce got books and a portrait. Clint got new arrows and Natasha some knives, Tony got new ties, sunglasses and a machine he could destroy and bring back better, Pepper got gift cards.

Everyone were happy with their gifts and it was all warm and fuzzy for everyone. Jacqueline was able to go to sleep her exhaustion of the night before.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	24. Not A Bride Pt 1

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Taeniaea, AyameKitsune, black-belt sleeper, Darlene10104, storygirl99210, Tranodongirl1, NerdyLittleCray, Baylee1100, Viewer Person and Guest **_**for the reviews. I want to also thank those that have followed and favorite the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos and the other Pantheons. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Four: Not A Bride Pt. 1 **

Jacqueline, Loki and Thor were in the Asgard doing business. The three of them really didn't want to come back home dont get them wrong they like being home but they like being on Midgard. They had just finished celebrating New Year's two weeks ago. They had stayed in Asgard visiting their parents, Jacqueline was able to leave but only for a few moments she wasn't able to visit Bunny or the Guardians.

"I can't wait to go back." Jacqueline said.

"You sure it is not to see Bunnymund?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Like you want to see Darcy." Jacqueline said. Loki would deny that he blushed but Jacqueline laughed.

"We shall return to Midgard soon." Thor told both of them.

"Why did they want us here? I thought would be able to leave in a few hours" Jacqueline asked.

"It appears someone has entered Asgard and Father wishes for us to meet him." Thor said.

"Is it from one of the realms?" Loki asked.

"It appears so." Thor told him.

They walked together in their best clothes and walked into the Throne Room. Odin was in his throne and in-front of him was a man.

"Ah good you have not left." Odin said. "I want you to meet Nortlin; he is a visitor from Alfheim."

Nortlin was tall and light skinned with blond hair, He is light muscled and wears dark clothing which seemed weird for someone from Alfheim. He had dark eyes and they landed in Jacqueline. He got closer and grabbed her hand kissing it lightly.

"Who might this be All-Father?" he asked.

"My daughter Jacqueline, I want you to meet my sons Thor and Loki." Odin said. Jacqueline moved her hand gently from Nortlin and stayed closer to Loki.

"Nice meeting you my Lords, Lady Jacqueline." He said.

"We shall feast before you return to Midgard." Odin told them.

"Midgard?" Nortlin asked.

"Yes my sons and daughter take residence in Midgard they have their fellow warriors and dear one there." Odin said.

"Is that so?" Nortlin said.

"Yeah, Thor and Loki belong to the Avengers and I belong to the Guardians." Jacqueline said proudly. Odin smiled at his daughter.

"Be-fitting post of children belonging to the house of Odin." Nortlin said. Loki and Jack each raised an eyebrow.

"We shall feast." Thor boomed.

When they arrived and were feasting everyone was talking. Nortlin had made sure to sit next to Jacqueline and she made sure to sit next to Loki, who sat next to Thor.

"Lady Jacqueline you must be rather lonely now that both Thor and Loki have found their loves." He said.

"No I don't I know both Jane and Darcy both happened to be great Lady's that I consider my friends." Jacqueline told him. "Plus I'm not alone." She said. Nortlin raised an eyebrow and turned to continue to eat. The feast went on until it ended and everyone was just telling stories, Thor was telling of things saying about the Avengers.

Jacqueline moved out into the balcony and laughed when the wind wrapped around her playfully.

"I've missed you too." She told the Asgardian Wind.

"Lady Jacqueline, shouldn't you be inside with the rest?" Nortlin asked. Jacqueline turned to see the Light Elf. The Wind tried to raise her up to the ground as in getting her away from the man.

"Yeah, I'll go inside." Jacqueline said. She crossed his side and she noticed that he was about to grab her but the Wind moved her fast to the inside. She got into the room and put on a smile. 'Thank you wind." She whispered.

"Jacqueline, we're leaving." Loki said.

"Yes." She told him.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked her. Jacqueline didn't say anything as they said goodbye to their parents and the Warriors Three.

"I'll tell you when we get to Avengers Tower." Jacqueline whispered. Loki just nodded his head.

"Jacqueline we will miss you." Odin said. Jacqueline hugged Odin and Frigga tightly.

"Bye Mom, Dad." She told them.

"We should come give your Bunny a talking too." Odin whispered to her and Jacqueline laughed.

"I'm going to miss you dear, keep an eye out for me." Frigga said.

"I will." She told her.

They got to the Bifrost and Heimdallr nodded at them before they left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived on the balcony of Avengers Tower. Jane and Darcy smiled, Thor went to kiss Jane.

"Did you have fun?" Jane asked.

"Aye it was amusing." Thor said. Darcy got close to Loki and he smiled at her before he remembered something.

"Jacqueline, what was wrong in Asgard?" Loki asked. Jacqueline looked at him.

"Was something wrong?" Thor asked.

"No just Nortlin was weird." She told them.

"Weird as in?" Loki asked.

"I don't know how to explain it like I don't know he seemed too interested in things I did." Jacqueline said.

"You are a Princess of Asgard it is normal Jacqueline." Loki told her.

"I guess." She said.

#

The entire week Jacqueline was spreading snow having fun like normal since she was getting close to the day the Groundhog would tell her if she would have a longer Winter or would there be an early Spring.

She went to sneak into the Warren to catch Bunny off-guard it was still pretty funny. She arrived and saw that it was still pretty quiet, she got down and began to walk on the grass and saw some of the eggs running.

"Yur here early." She heard from behind and turned to see Bunny.

"I was done early, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting some plants ready for Easter." Bunny told her.

"Oh." She said and bunny came over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Do ya want to see?" he asked.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Yea come on." he told her and they walked together toward the garden. "So how was yur stay in Asgard?" he asked.

"Exhausting and weird." She told him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Well I had to go and do something's but than before we left we met this guy from Alfheim, he was weird."

"Weird aye thought everyone from Alfheim was incredibly beautiful Light Elves right." Bunny told her.

"I suppose but this guy he was I don't know he was paying way to close attention to me when almost everyone pays attention to Thor and Loki, he kept asking if I felt bad that I was alone since Thor and Loki seemed to have someone and I said I had someone and I that I like both Jane and Darcy it was just weird." Jacqueline told him.

"Well ya won't see him anymore." He told her and pulled her close to him so they could kiss. Jacqueline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Flowers." Jack gasped out.

"Later." He told her and the kiss got deeper. He licked Jacqueline's bottom lip before she opened her mouth and he went in, their tongues did battle of dominance. They lowered down on the ground and Bunny was his arms wrapped around her and she around his neck pulling him closer. They stopped when air was needed.

"I so need to leave for a few days more often." She said with a laugh and Bunny nipped her lips playfully. All was forgotten was the man that made her uncomfortable and all she could think about was Bunny.

"Naw ya don't." Bunny told her. "Aye missed ya." He said before kissing her again.

"I missed you too." she told him. They had a make-out session for a while that had both of the smiling.

#

Later after Jacqueline had helped him with the flowers they laid down near his favorite tree and he had his arms wrapped around her. Jack had her head on his chest and t was calming just seeing the Warren like that.

Jacqueline cuddled closer and closed her eyes. "This is nice." She told him.

"It really is." He told her. It was nice just to have her there.

After a while Jacqueline got up and stretched Bunny did the same thing.

"Are you leaving to Avengers Tower?" Bunny asked.

"Yes" she told him.

"We hav' a Guardians meeting tomorrow." Bunny told her.

"I'll be there early." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. Bunny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before she left; he knew she was going to Burgess first.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline arrived in Burgess and she went to her lake. She skated on it so tomorrow it would still be frozen and wouldn't break easily. When she was done she heard the Wind get really violent as if it was trying to fight something.

"Wind is something wrong?" she asked. The Wind tried to move her and she went flying up, she saw the trees and they began to move literally move. The branches came out of them and wrapped their arms around her.

"Ah!" she screamed and she was going to use her staff but it was knocked out of her hands. It fell and she didn't know where, the binds got closer to her body and she was slowly losing consciousness.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	25. Not A Bride Pt2

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, EashaChan, Darlene10104, Princess Merleen, storygirl99210, Witch08, Melancholy's Sunshine, MissySelenity, Baylee1100 and Phantom Music Lover**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Five: Not A Bride Pt.2 **

In the morning Loki was the first one to get up and he walked toward Jacqueline's bedroom. He knocked on the door and Jarvis was the one to tell him.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Jacqueline did not arrive last night."

"What?" Loki said.

"She did not arrive." Jarvis told him. Loki got a serious look either she stayed with North or went to Antarctica he knew Jacqueline wouldn't stay with Bunny. She would arrive before breakfast that he knew.

#

The rest of the Avengers were getting ready for breakfast Steve and Clint were making the food since Darcy and Jacqueline took care of it once in a while.

"Is Jacqueline angry?" Steve asked.

"Why do you ask Captain?" Thor asked.

"The wind outside seems pretty strong." Steve says. "I remember Jacqueline told me that the type of weather came from her emotions."

"Oh I know I couldn't even go out to my nest." Clint said. Loki looked at Thor.

"If she was truly angry she would be in Antarctica and I don't see her out there." Loki said as he looked outside. Loki opened the door and the Wind seemed to come in and seemed to be pushing Loki.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked and he got the same treatment. They were pushed.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"I don't understand the Wind." Loki said.

"Jacqueline is the only to…" Thor didn't get to say anything else because the Wind got stronger.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In Burgess Jaime got up early to go out and play and hopefully see Jacqueline. He ran to the lake and he looked around it seemed weird, she walked forward just to trip.

"Ah!" he screamed and fell face first into the snow. He got up and saw a staff on the ground he grabbed it and recognized it. He looked around and saw no one, than he noticed one of the trees seemed weird as if it moved. He didn't know what to do?

#

In the Ice Castle all the Guardians were already there except for Jacqueline.

"Bunny do you know where Jacqueline is?" North asked.

"The Sheila maybe is coming from Avengers Tower or got caught up in Burgess." Bunny told him. Sandy was kind of serious though last night he couldn't find Jacqueline and he was upset because maybe she didn't sleep.

They waited two hours before North just made the decision.

"Bunny go get Jacqueline." North said.

"Yea." Bunny said and tapped his foot on the ground.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline felt a headache coming on as she tried to open her eyes. She moved her hand and she couldn't. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room; she couldn't make it out because there were only a few candles lit.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought.

"Lady Jacqueline you have finally woken." The voice said. Jack got a bit up and saw that her hands were tied to the post of a bed. She looked down at herself and she was in a dress a black dress.

"What, who are you?!" she practically screamed.

"Did you forget me so easily I believed I made an impression?" He got closer to the light and Jacqueline's jaw dropped.

"Nortlin, What in Odin's name is your problem let me go." She said. He got closer to her and tried to touch her leg and she tried to move them away.

"See I can't do that." He said. Jacqueline looked at him and tried to freeze her shackles off, when she spread some of her snow the shackles burned red and burned her skin.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain.

"If you had let me explain you wouldn't have been in pain, Lady Jacqueline."

"What do you want?" she said and her eyes had watered in the pain she felt.

"Well that is easy I need a bride." He said with a wicked smile.

"What!" she screamed.

"Yes, you see I lied, I'm half Dark elf and half Demon I need power and I need a powerful partner or should I say I need someone so I can get all of my powers by killing you after well, I've been hearing a lot about you- _he told her and creped his hand upper in her leg and Jacqueline tried to move him away_- the new Guardian, the Princess of Asgard, the Princess of Winter."

"How did you lie to the All-Father?" she asked.

"Easy I took over the body of a barely deceased Light Elf it was really easy, no soul in the body easy to take over."

"Look Nortlin you don't want me." Jacqueline said and he got close to put a hand near her head and one close to her waist.

"Yes, I do I could have chosen the Spirit of Fall or the one of Spring but you see they didn't have something you did."

"What's that?" she asked. He got close and near her ear.

"Your pure." He whispered before kissing her, Jacqueline moved and bit his lip hard because no one kissed her but Bunny. "Ah you have fight in you, good because when I break you it's going to be so much fun." He said with a laugh and got out of them room. Jacqueline lets some tears out and she just hoped Bunny would come find her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny was worried he felt something was wrong. Jacqueline was responsible with the meeting if she arrived late it was five or ten minutes and mostly she would come laughing. But two hours that was just wrong. He arrived and he opened the hole and the wind was roaring inside the room.

"Wat?" Bunny said as the Wind began to wrap around him too.

"Aster, what are you doing here, where is Jacqueline?" Loki asked.

"Wat do ya mean, where is Jacqueline, she is here." Aster said. The Wind seemed to stop and Bunny looked at all of the Avengers and other people looking at him.

"Aster, according to the voice in the sky she did not come home." Thor told him.

"What do ya mean?" Bunny asked.

"I thought she stayed in the Pole, I went to check her home in Antarctica already." Loki said.

"No, she left the Warren last night she said she was coming here." Bunny said. "She is not at the Pole, we had a meeting today she was two hours late that is the reason aye came here."

"The Wind has also being violent." Thor said.

"Not shit really because almost creating a tornado in the room must tell you something." Clint said. Most of the Avengers were hidding behind the furniture.

"Could she have gone somewhere else?" Steve asked getting worried.

"Burgess." Bunny said.

"The small town she was born in?" Loki said.

"Yes, she must b there." Bunny said he tapped the ground and a rabbit hole appeared.

"Cool." Darcy couldn't help but say. Thor and Loki stood up.

"We shall meet you there Aster."

"Hope ya can keep up." Bunny said and disappeared.

"Well I can say Snowflake has good taste in man, I thought he would be fluffy and small." Tony said. Loki began to cast a spell before he was stopped.

"Loki we want to go with you in case something happened and you need our help." Steve said.

"Alright suit up." Tony said. "Operation Find Snowflake."

#

Bunny arrived in Burgess right next to the lake and he was not the only one to arrive, Loki transported the entire Avengers team into the place. Thankfully the tress covered them from causing panic.

"Alright we're here." Tony said. Bunny moved his ears and he heard running.

"Bunny!" he heard. He turned around and saw Jaime running with something in his hands.

"Jaime?" he said.

"Bunny…Oh my god the Avengers." He said a bit shocked.

"I think we just broke him." Clint whispered to Natasha who hit him with her elbow.

"Jaime focus, where did ya get Jacqueline's staff?" Bunny asked.

"I…I found it, I came outside to see if she was here and I tripped on it." Jaime said.

"Can you tell us where?" Steve asked. They got their answer pretty fast when the Wind began to push them.

"Aye think the Wind knows." Bunny said and followed the direction.

When they arrived Bunny noticed something was off, he was not the only one so had Loki. Bunny looked at the trees; he was linked to Spring he was more linked than Flora so he noticed things like this fast. The trees had been moved.

"Okay what am I seeing?" Tony asked.

"The trees have been moved." Bunny replied.

"What no they haven't." Clint said.

"Bunny tells no lie, the trees have been moved there is magic on them." Loki said.

"You mean like Lord of the Rings?" Tony asked. Loki and Bunny looked at each other.

"Thor there is Dark Magic in the trees and I have only seeing this once, there from…."

"Demons."

"Dark Elves." Bunny and Loki said at the same time.

"Fu…" Steve slapped his hand on Tony's mouth and looked at the little boy.

"You mean Jacqueline was kidnapped?" Jaime asked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	26. Not A Bride Pt3

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guy liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, NerdyLittleCray, storygirl99210, Princess Merleen, Jazzy, Witch08, Taranodongirl1, and Guest**_** for the reviews. Okay so information the forest I am mentioning is real it's in Japan and I saw it in Ancient Aliens in the History Channel and it was creepy. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I also don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons. I also don't own Ancient Aliens or the History Channel or the place. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Six: Not A Bride Pt.3 **

"You mean Jacqueline's been kidnapped?" Jaime asked and his eyes were wide.

"Sadly that's what it looks like." Bruce told the kid quietly. Jaime looked at Bunny.

"She's going to be okay right; you're going to get her."

"I will Mate don't ya worry." Bunny said with a smile and Jaime felt hope.

"Okay, here I don't trust anyone else to have it." he said and gave Bunny, Jacqueline's staff." Bunny grabbed it and nodded to him.

"Ya should get back home mate, I'll let Snowflake know to come check on you when we get her." Jaime nodded and he waved bye to everyone else. Bunny turns back to the Avenger's. "Aye need ta talk ta North and the rest of the Guardians so they can help."

"Wooo, team up." Tony cheers.

"Well meet you in the Tower." Steve says. Bunny nods and taps the ground before it opened up and he jumped inside it.

"Okay I need to know, how he does that?" Tony says.

"It would be cool." Clint says.

"I don't think you need new ways to scare people." Bruce says.

#

Bunny ran as fast as he could to get to the Pole, the staff in his back didn't feel right. He was freaking out too, who would take Jacqueline away like that. Plus a Demon after her was dangerous.

"Bunny! You came back, where's Jacqueline?" North asked. Bunny looked at them and Tooth knew something was wrong.

"Bunny what is wrong?" Tooth asked.

"Jacqueline was kidnapped by a demon or a dark elf." Bunny told them.

"What?!" Tooth and North said.

"Do her brother's know?" North asked.

"Aye, we went to Burgess together, they want to meet in the Tower." Bunny told them.

"A demon?" North asked he was worried.

"Yes, now let's get to Avenger's Tower the faster we find her the better." Bunny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Inside the room Jacqueline felt like she was suffocating from being in the room. Nortlin hadn't come back inside so she was thankful of it. She was trying in not so many ways to get out of the shackles without burning her hands off. She moved in the bed and touched her feet on the mattress so begin a very slow process into freezing it.

"Lady Jacqueline!" there was the scream and the door being opened wide. Jacqueline turned to see Nortlin coming closer and when the candles lit his face. Jacqueline saw and her eyes went wide with horror. His face had changed; his teeth had become really pointy his eyes red, the hair instead of blond was now a pure white that had her panicking. His face was a bit twisted and incredibly pale more than her.

"Let me go." Jacqueline told him.

"Why I need to get you ready for the ceremony." He said and Jacqueline looked at the black dress she was wearing. He got closer to her and she moved or tried to but he touched her and her world went black.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Where is Bunny?" Loki asked. The avengers were in their main room when a portal opened.

"Okay what the hell?" Tony said. Bunny was the first to come out and everyone just saw him. After him was a golden man and he looked at everyone before waving, all of the Avengers were confused. Then came out a woman-bird who came flying out and she seemed worried but serious at the same time. The last one to come out was a tall man, huge and he was in a coat.

"North is good to see you; sadly it is under bad circumstances." Thor said.

"Da, Bunny explain Jacqueline went missing kidnapped, we get them no." North said.

"Can we get introductions, I mean if you guys don't mind." Tony said.

"Right, friend this are the Guardians." Thor said with enthusiasm.

"You people may know them as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny." Loki said.

"Okay you guys are so not what we expected."

"Wait isn't it a mouse that gets the teeth?" Clint asked.

"European division." Tooth told him with a smile. "Nice meeting you, Clint.' She said.

"You know me?" Clint asked.

"Steve Rogers good boy, very sick when young." North said with smile and hit Steve lightly on the shoulder as greeting. Steve couldn't help to smile I mean come on it was Santa.

"Wow." Steve said. Sandy was looking at Tony and Bruce and he made some signs in his head that both scientists tried to decipher.

"Okay you seriously need to talk because I don't get you." Tony said. Bruce was in shock.

"He is asking why haven't you been sleeping properly." Loki supplied and Sandy nodded.

"Cause we need to find Jacqueline." Tony said making the excuse fast. Sandy rolled his eyes.

"So let's get back to business, who took Jacqueline?" North asked.

"There were two things a demons and a dark elf's trail in the trees." Loki said. North got serious and then he went a little pale.

"No." he said.

"North." Tooth said.

"There is one aye know of, who could leave things like that and tis no good." North said.

"What do ya mean North?" Bunny asked.

"Aye heard of a half demon, half dark elf born, I believe his name was Nortlin, he did terrible things."

"Nortlin." Loki said.

"Da, you know of him?" North asked.

"Isn't that the guy Jacqueline said she was feeling uncomfortable with?" Clint asked.

"He came to our Father's court." Thor said. "He said he was from Alfheim."

"What kind of terrible things did he do?" Bruce asked. North went pale because explaining this would not be pretty.

"The stories I was told were that he needed to find a partner strong enough and he always got young woman of high ranking to marry him he would destroy towns unless they gave him something in return." North said. "Young woman were the biggest sacrifice…"

"You mean he ripped their heart out?" Tony asked tried to make a joke but it felt flat he did not like where the story was going.

"He would bring the sacrifices to his home and tied them to a bed, he would force them to marry him willing or not, tying them to him by a blood ceremony…"North said and everyone shivered at that.

"Wait what kind of girls?" Natasha asked.

"His favorites were virgins after the ceremony he would rape them and drain their life energy the stronger the life force and will the stronger he gets." North told them. The reactions were to be expected; Natasha and Clint grabbed their weapons tightly in their hands. Bruce was trying to keep the Hulk from coming out, Tony and Steve got incredibly serious.

"We need to get her, now." Bunny said. He was freaking out, it was more than before.

"But where?" Loki asked.

"The dark forest." Tooth said. "It's hidden in Aokigahara."

"The Sea of Trees." North said.

"Okay where is that?" Tony asked.

"It's in Japan is known to have demons in it." Loki said.

"Great." Clint said.

#

They all suited up and got ready, to get to the forest. They had to take the quinjet and by the time they arrived it was already dark.

"Okay, so we go in full force." Steve said.

'That would be the best bet." They dropped silently and everyone really wondered how the Guardians were going to do it. But once all of them dropped down a hoard of demons came out of the trees and tried to attack them. North got his swords out and began to take them out Natasha had her guns and Tooth was taking them out, Clint was already shooting arrows at the demons. Bruce let the Hulk take the driver seat and he was beating the demons to a pulp. Sandy had his whips ready.

#

In the room Jacqueline woke up again and she looked down to see that she only had white sheet on.

'_Please tell me he didn't.'_ she begged in her mind. She had tears in her eyes and she was scared that he had done something to her while she was knocked out.

"It seems your little friends want you back." She heard Nortlin said.

"What?" She asked. Nortlin came close and grabbed her hair.

"Your mine Jacqueline they are just wasting their time." He told her. He showed her in what seemed floating water and it showed her the Avengers and the Guardians taking down demons everywhere. He eyes were focused on Bunny though he was fighting and he had her staff in his back. She smiled.

"They're going to beat you and they're going to get me back." She said. She didn't expect the slap but he did and it hurt because it burned. He left her but she stretched her hand to call her staff to her.

#

Bunny was taking down the demons when he felt a pull. He grabbed the staff and it pulled him.

"Jacqueline is near she is calling her staff." Loki told him.

Bunny nodded and held tight on the staff to it could take him to her. Iron Man and Clint were right behind him. Bunny had to throw his boomerangs at the demons that came.

"Oh shit." Clint said as they looked at place it was a palace. The staff stopped pulling Bunny for a second.

"He is living large." Tony said. The rest of the Avengers and Guardians came over and they looked as Nortlin appeared.

"She is mine!" Nortlin spat. Bunny growled at him.

"Ya better let her go ya drogo!"Bunny spat.

"Ah so it's you this belongs too." Nortlin said and showed him the necklace. "Good luck, I'm going to get my wife ready for our wedding night." The sight was unbelievable demons appeared like nothing out of the palace and the trees.

"Bunny you have to get in there." North said. There was no entrance though, that was fixed Hulk who was getting pissed of broke down the door.

"Thanks mate." Bunny said and ran; the staff began to pull him again.

#

Jacqueline was trying to call her staff and it was hard she had pulled gotten some ice in her hands and it had burned her. Nortlin came and he seemed frantic.

"Sorry, my lady but it seems we need to do this soon." Nortlin said. He got close and he had a dagger in his hand. He got on top of her with and had a dagger in one of his hands. The candles began to burn and made a circle around them.

"No! Bunny, Bunny!" Jacqueline screamed just to be hit.

"I will not let you call someone else in-front of me." Nortlin growled.

"I call to the world to join me and Jacqueline as husband and wife, for all eternity, with my blood and hers I joined her to me, mind, body and soul…" he said and he got the dagger down, Jacqueline's eyes were blown wide as the dagger came down toward her. Tears were already rolling down her eyes.

"Aster!" she screamed.

Bunny entered the room and what he saw made him see red. The bastard was on top of Jacqueline and instincts took over he had to protect his mate. He tackled the bastard down. Nortlin was in shocked and Bunny was feral the attacks Nortlin couldn't even stop them. Bunny saw Thor come in and he threw Nortling at him with a punch.

Bunny breathed in and he could hear the beating going on outside if the door. He turned to see Jacqueline and she was looking at him with wide eyes. He walked slowly and calmly as he could not to scare her, he was afraid he had frightened her. He grabbed the chains and broke them, he was really sure Jacqueline was going to run to Thor and Loki. It surprised him that she grabbed on to him tight.

"Oh my MiM, Bunny I was so scared you weren't going to get me on time." She sobbed. Bunny pulled her to him and held her tight.

"I'll always come get ya love." He began to check her over for injuries and pulled the blanket tighter in her body to cover her.

Outside it wasn't exactly going good for Nortlin, he had been thrown a shield, shot, and an arrow had been put through his eye. He had been whipped; some teeth had been knocked out, punched hard by a big man and thrown like a rag doll on the floor. Thor and Loki weren't satisfied with that, they took him outside by that it meant Thor threw Mjolnir to him taking him outside and Loki threw a knife through him.

"She is strong she was supposed to be mine today." Nortlin told him.

"You should never have touched out sister." Loki spat. Before either he or Thor could do any damage someone else did by throwing a sword beheading him. They looked up to see two crows, ones they knew too well.

"Father has dealt justice." Thor said.

Going back in Bunny was out of the room with Jacqueline in his arms. Thor and Loki ran to her.

"Jacqueline!" they said. They weren't going to move her away from Bunny because they knew it would be a mistake. Loki moved slowly and he saw that Bunny was following him with his eyes.

"Easy Bunny, I'm not going to hurt her." Loki said. He grabbed the shackles and said a spell to break them, Jacqueline hissed out a sob and Bunny growled at him.

"Shit." Natasha said as she saw the red welts on Jacqueline's wrist.

"We need to take her to the infirmary." Steve said. Loki had to teleport them all back to the Tower.

#

In the Tower, Bruce who was done from Hulking out looked at Bunny.

"I need you to lay her on the bed." He said. Bunny looked at him and did because he knew that he was just trying to help her.

Bruce checked over Jacqueline and kicked everyone out, so she would have privacy.

"How did you find her?" Clint asked.

"He was on top of her ready to lunge a knife on her body." Bunny growled out and his fists were tight.

"She's going to be alright?" Darcy asked.

"Dr. Banner is checking her over." Loki said.

"What shackles was she wearing?" Tony asked.

"They were made to burn her if she tried to use ice or any of her powers." Loki told them.

Bruce came out and everyone was over him.

"Is she okay? Can we see her? Is something wrong? What did the bastard do?"

"Enough!" Bruce yelled calming everyone down. "Jacqueline is fine, fatigued and tired, no damage besides the one done to her wrist was done and the bruises around her face from being hit." That's what they wanted to know.

"Was she violated?" Steve asked. Everyone looked at Bruce.

"No." everyone released air they didn't know they were holding.

"Can we go see her?" Tooth asked.

"Yes." Bruce said. Thor and Loki practically went in.

Jacqueline was in the bed and she saw Thor and Loki barrel in.

"Hi guys." She said, she was tired.

"You're okay." Loki said. She saw everyone else inside.

"Thank-you guys for saving me." she told them. They began to talk to her to make sure she was alright. Sandy came over and he touched her shoulder lightly with a ball of sand in his hand.

"Okay Sandy I'll rest." She said.

"Okay, you heard the Sandman is time for Jacqueline to sleep." Bruce said. Bunny who was by her side, she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. Bunny understood and sat there. Sandy hit her with the ball and she went to sleep instantly, on the sand was snow and eggs flying around that made Bunny smile. Sandy went out to give them privacy.

Outside the Guardians and the Avengers looked at each other.

"It was nice meeting you." Steve said.

"You too, Da." North said.

"We should meet each other again hopefully in not such drastic measures." Tooth said.

"Yes, that would be good." Thor said.

"We should go." North said, he whistled and coming from the sky was something that shocked all of the Avengers, they saw the sleigh and they were surprise.

"Oh My Odin its Santa's sleigh." Darcy and Clint said she was grabbing onto Loki. North, Tooth and Sandy climbed in before they took off.

"Wow." Tony said as they disappeared in one of the portals.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	27. For The Best

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, NerdyLittleCray, Little bookworm, storygirl99210, Phantom Music Lover, Princess Merleen, Baylee1100 and Guest**_** for the reviews. So I will tell you guys that the chapter is going to be sad and don't kill me. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I also don't own the Norse Mythos or other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Seven: For The Best **

Jacqueline woke up and she was a bit scared, until something grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes to see Bunny sitting there.

"Aster." She said with a smile.

"Jacqueline." He told her. He tried to move toward her but at the same time he didn't want to.

"Aster can you sit here with me." she told him and made room in the bed. Bunny moved and sat slowly. Jacqueline wrapped her arms around him and Bunny pulled her close. "I lost your necklace he took it away." She whispered.

"I'll get you another one." He said.

"But it was special." she said. Bunny nuzzled her head.

"Aye need to go." Bunny told her and moved away from her.

"Where?" Jacqueline said.

"Aye'll come back." He told her. Jacqueline saw him leave and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Jarvis where is everyone?" she asked.

"They are still asleep Miss Jacqueline do you wish for me to wake them up?"

"No." she told him. "Let them sleep." She said. She looked at the side and saw that there were clothes there, she got up and went to change in the bathroom before getting back to bed. Her wrist hurt a lot and as she saw herself in the mirror it showed some of the bruises.

The ground opened up and she saw Bunny coming out of it but he had someone with him.

"Jaime!" Jacqueline said. Jaime looked at her and Bunny had to raise him up.

"Jack are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "A little bruised but fine." She said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jaime told her.

"Me too." she said. "Now what have you been doing?" she asked. Jaime began to tell her about the snowball fights he has been having and all of the things she missed the days before. He stayed there for a while before he had to leave. Bunny was trying not to get close to her and Jacqueline looked at him before he left.

When Bunny returned Jacqueline looked at him.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing." he told her. Jacqueline let it go but she didn't like it. He stayed by her side and didn't talk much. Jacqueline fell asleep and Bunny had a lot of time to think.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

They avoided the talk for a few weeks or Bunny avoided Jacqueline a lot. Jacqueline didn't know what was going on but she was sure something terrible was going on. It isn't until Jacqueline meets the Groundhog who tells her that she is taking and early vacation for Spring was coming early. Jacqueline smiles and runs toward the Warren. She arrived to see Bunny and she saw him taking down some wooden puppets with his martial arts. She looked at him and when Bunny stopped he turned to look at her.

"Jacqueline, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can't come visit?" she asks.

"Yes, just…" Bunny let it go.

"I just saw the Groundhog." She told him.

"Wat he say?" he asked.

"Spring is coming early so I get the days off early this year and I came to help you for Easter." She told him. "Like I have, Bunny what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong?" Bunny told her.

"Aster are you really seriously just lying to me right now." She told him.

"Am not lying." He told her.

"Right, does this have to do with Nortlin?" she asked.

"No." Bunny said but it really had, after the kidnapping and seeing her like that it pained him. He had turned feral and taken the half demon-elf down. Jacqueline looked at Bunny and saw his eyes. She wanted him to be happy that's what she wanted even if he being like that didn't have to be with her.

"Do you want to give us some time apart? You don't want me to come to the Warren or near you for a while?" she asked him and she felt the tears around her and how they cloaked her throat ready to come out.

"I…I Jacqueline." He said.

"You haven't been acting normal since the accident and I know it's hard to take in."

"Why are ya so calm about being kidnapped?" Bunny had to ask because after the day in the medical wing she acted as if nothing has happened.

"Because I was trained to keep my cool." She tells him. "I survived a long time being the punching bag of some spirits, I am trained by the Asgardians, yes I got kidnapped, almost raped and almost killed but I can put it behind me because it didn't happen." She says and the sob appears but she chokes it down. "You think I'm still not a little bit scared that he may come back to life or something, but I can't keep dwelling on it because I can't keep living in the past." She had spent too much time there sometimes and didn't want to go back there.

"Aye, aye think ya may be right I need to wrap my head around this." Bunny told her. But he didn't want too but at the same time he needed to.

"Okay." She told him.

"Jacqueline I don't want to." Bunny told her.

"But you need to, it's still weird." She told him.

"Yeah." Bunny told her. Jacqueline got close and kissed his forehead.

"You know where to find me when you are sure." She said. Bunny saw her leave and he just sat under his tree.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline flew toward Antarctica and let some of the tears flow. She got into her home and before her brothers worried she called with the phone that Tony gave her to be sure.

"Hey Snow White, where are you?" Tony asked.

"Um…Tony can you tell my brother's I'm staying in Antarctica today." She said.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Fine, just have some left over energy." She told him.

"Okay, than come home tomorrow safe and call if something is wrong." Tony told her.

"Got it and go to sleep Tony or Sandy is going to throw a ball of sand at your face." Jacqueline told him.

"He can't catch me." Tony told her.

"Bye, Tony." She said.

"Bye you better come back before Steve freaks out." Tony tells her. "I don't want to deal with the combine puppy dog eyes of Thor and Steve."

"Fine I'll be back tomorrow." Jacqueline told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't worry is they won't be apart too long. Don't forget to review.**


	28. De-Aged Pt1

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, storygirl99210, Phantom Music Lover, Guest and Little bookworm**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have favorite and followed. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avenger they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A** God's Princess **

**Twenty-Eight: De-Aged Pt.1 **

Now Tony and Clint tended to be very controlled in their curiosity, Yeah that is so not the truth. See Loki and Thor left to Asgard and Jacqueline still wasn't back from Antarctica for the past two days and it left them being incredibly curious in Loki's books since after meeting the Guardians they wanted to know how to travel that fast and they believe Loki's books would be the answer.

"What are you guys doing?" Bruce asked as he drank his tea.

"Nothing." Clint said and they got deeper into reading the book. Bruce didn't believe them and he saw the book which Tony was really trying in vain to hide it.

"Is that one of Loki's books?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe." Tony said.

"You guys don't know what you're reading; those are the books Loki said nobody could touch." Bruce told them.

"Oh come on that just said their super juicy and you want to know how Jacqueline's BF went through those holes and Santa." Tony said.

"Then shouldn't we ask them." Bruce said.

"But there going to say they can't and that it's magic." Clint complained.

"Something bad is going to happen with that." Bruce told him.

"Relax." Tony said.

"Oh look at these fancy words." Clint said and he read them. The book began to shake in Tony's hands and something came out.

"What are you…?" Jacqueline asked coming inside. Bruce looked at Jacqueline when suddenly a green light came out of the book and hit her.

"Shit." Tony said. When the blinding light came off only the clothes Jacqueline was wearing were on the ground.

"What in Sam heck did you guys do?" Steve asked as he came in. he saw the clothes and that the three men were frozen. He saw the staff and looked at them again. Then he saw someone moving under the clothes. Steve ran to it and he moved the shirt a bit and saw a little face with white hair and blue eyes. The baby looked at him and giggled before moving her hands in grabby motion. Steve picked up Jacqueline with the shirt to cover her.

"Can anyone of you tell me, why Jacqueline is a baby?"

"Uh…." Clint and Tony said. Steve looked at the book and glared at both of them.

"Is that Loki's book, you changed her." Steve said.

"Look we can get her back, there has to be something here." Tony said looking at the book. Steve carried Jacqueline and cradled her in his arms. Steve was about to tell them something but lights came from outside.

"Thor and Loki are back." Bruce said. Thor and Loki came in and they looked at the boys.

"Heimdallr informed us something was wrong." Loki said. Thor looked at Steve and he smiled.

"Steve you have become a father." he said booming.

"Uh…."

"That's right Captain Purity totally knocked up a chick and now he is a single father." Tony said. Loki looked at him and looked at Steve.

"Can I see your child Steve?"

"Why?" Clint asked.

"It seems both of you forget I'm the God of Lies so I can tell when you're lying." Loki told them. Steve showed him the baby girl and Loki went paled. "Jacqueline?" he said.

"What?" Thor said. Loki turned to Tony and Clint and he saw the book.

"There is a reason I tell you not to touch these books their incredibly sensitive." Loki growled at them. Thor looked at baby Jacqueline and she chuckled at him.

"I think that's a big sign to make them touch them Loki." Bruce told him.

"You right, I should have put a protective spell on them." Loki said. "Now give me the book so I can find a way to change Jacqueline back." Tony gave him the book. Thor on the other hand was facinated by baby Jacqueline.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny was not exactly having the best time of his life. So he ended up going to North, the man was not that busy.

"Bunny good to see you." North said with a smile.

"Hey North." Bunny told him. North looked at him.

"What tis wrong you look down Da?" North said. They walked together to his office so they could talk in-private.

"Jacqueline and aye kind of broke-up." Bunny said. North looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why you and Jacqueline happy Da?" North said. "You love her no."

"North I let my instincts get a hold of myself when she got kidnapped." Bunny told him. "She acted like nothing was wrong, aye hav' not seen someone react like that." North looked at him.

"Bunny, Jacqueline is trained warrior." North told him. "Like you are, she is used to these things."

"But…" Bunny said.

"You use to damsel in distress and Jacqueline is not that very often, she has been with two older brothers the fact that she is okay with you seeing her weak is something special." North told him.

"Aye know." Bunny said covering his face with his hands.

"You worry you scared her?"

"Yes, I scared other spirits like that seeing me angry and Jacqueline has not seen me at all okay on Easter but not anymore." Bunny told him. North laughed.

"I heard from Eros she has seen worst things in Asgard she is friends with Hades of all people and the man isn't that friendly." North told him. "I don't think you should worry about scaring Jacqueline with your anger."

"Ya think aye'm being dumb." Bunny said.

"Da making yourself lonely and sad, when you already found happiness." North told him. "Jacqueline makes you incredibly happy and now you here all sad. Bunny don't let happiness go away."

"Aye think aye need to think about it." North banged his hands on the desk making Bunny jump.

"Wat's to think, Jacqueline makes you happy, you being happy is good." North said. "We have a meeting in five days." Bunny looked at North and smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy and Jane had ordered clothes for Jacqueline for the moment. She was being changed and they had tried to hold her but if she got too far from Steve she would begin to cry.

"I think she likes you Steve." Darcy told him. Steve smiled and bounced Jacqueline on his knee.

"You think so?" Steve asked. Loki came in and he had a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong, brother?" Thor asked.

"We are going to have to wait close to two weeks to have her changed back to normal." Loki told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	29. De-Aged Pt2

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, black-belt sleeper, storygirl99210, NerdyLittlCray, Taranodongirl1, REBD and Little bookworm**_** for the reviews. Woo this story has reached 280's in the reviews. Yay! Thank you guys so much so I send you guys hugs many of them. Oh so yeah the grammar is meant to be in Jacqueline's talk. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Twenty-Nine: De-Aged Pt.2 **

Steve was currently sleeping when he heard a noise. It took him a few seconds to notice that someone was at his door. He got up and opened the door to see three-year old Jacqueline standing there with an Iron Man plushee-which Tony insisted on buying- and she was looking at Steve with wide eyes. It had been two days and she had grown into a three year old and all of them were thankful for it.

"Jacqueline is something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Stebe I…I ha...had a nightmare." Jacqueline told him. Steve bent down and looked at her.

"What was it about?" Steve asked her. Jacqueline ran into his arms and Steve picked her up before carrying her inside and turning on the lights.

"Dere was a man with yellow eyes he boke my staff." Jacqueline told him. From what he remembered that had to be the Boogeyman.

"You're alright now." Steve soothed her. He sat down with his back on the headboard and Jacqueline curled to him. He covered her with a blanket and waited until she fell asleep. As he was humming a lullaby he felt his own eyes drop and he let sleep take him.

In the morning Steve woke up to someone chuckling. He opened his eyes to see Clint and Tony with a camera.

"What are you two doing?" he asked but he kept his voice down.

"Nothing Super-Daddy." Tony chuckled.

"What is Jacqueline doing here?" Clint asked.

"She had a nightmare of the boogeyman." Steve told them. There was a yawn and Jacqueline looked at everyone.

"Tony, Clint." She said and she was still holding the Iron Man plushee in her arms. "Moning Stebe." She said.

"Morning Jacqueline, let's go get breakfast." Steve said standing up with Jacqueline.

"Waffles!" Jacqueline cheered.

"Waffles and some fruit." Steve told her and Jacqueline nodded.

"Oh and milk." She told him.

#

Eating breakfast was the most exhausting anyone had at the moment. They had Jacqueline sit on a high chair and she had been eating her waffles and fruit and it had been a mess. She was covered thanks to Tony who tried to feed her- she was not amused -all over with syrup and chocolate-don't ask- so she was a mess. The good thing was that her powers weren't evolved yet and they didn't show up so they didn't have to worry about it.

"Come on you have to take a shower." Darcy said with a smile. She got Jacqueline off the chair and they went to the bathroom.

"Bubbles!" Jacqueline smiled.

"Yes, bubbles." Darcy told her. As they left and Jane followed because come on Jacqueline was really cute and adorable and all of the girls Natasha included even if she would never admit were taking pictures of Jacqueline for a scrapbook.

"So are you sure is going to be two weeks?" Clint asked Loki.

"Yes." Loki told him. "That is the case we have to go to Asgard and we need to find out if she was going to have a meeting with the Guardians."

"Have you told Bunny?" Bruce asked.

"No." Loki said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to take her to Asgard like this?" Steve asked.

"She would be protected, Captain, but you are correct taking Jacqueline out would be wrong." Loki said.

"Mother and Father were already informed of the situation." Thor told them.

"Good, so does she remember things?" Bruce asked.

"She had a nightmare of the boogeyman she said something about him breaking her staff." Steve told them.

'That is a recent memory it happened when she became a Guardian the Boogeyman broke her staff." Loki told them.

"So she is getting her memories, we should worry when she sees what happened a few weeks ago." Bruce told them. They guys nodded at that.

"Guys, Jacqueline changed again." Darcy told them as she came back in. they looked at Jacqueline and she seemed to be five years old now, her hair was a little bit longer.

"Oh look what I can do?" she told them and ran to put frost on the chair. "Cool." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you can't do this inside, in your room yes and outside, but not here" Steve explained to her.

"Okay." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Three days later Bunny and the rest of the Guardians were waiting for Jacqueline and Sandy.

"I wonder if Jacqueline is okay." Tooth asked.

"Maybe she comes with Sandy no." North told her.

"Maybe your right." Tooth said. "Bunny you can see her again." Bunny looked at Tooth but he was ready to tap his foot for Avengers Tower. Sandy arrived and he smiled and saw the rest.

"Have you seen Jacqueline?" North asked. Sandy shook his head, than he showed them pictures of Old Man Winter.

"What are you saying Old Man Winter is spreading snow?" Tooth asked and Sandy nodded. Bunny tapped the ground and left without really telling the Guardians that were trying to understand Sandy's figures.

#

Bunny arrived in Avengers Tower to see that some of the living room was frozen. He was in shock.

"Jacqueline!' he heard someone yelled. He looked up when he saw someone small come over.

"I didn't mean to." She said. Eight year old Jacqueline looked up and she stopped when she saw the Easter Bunny. "Hi!" she said with a smile. A smile he recognized.

"Jacqueline?" he asked.

"Yup. Hi Bunny." She said. He looked to see Loki and Steve coming in.

"Wat did ya do?" he asked them.

"Bunny is good to see you." Loki said.

"Why is Jacqueline a kid?" he asked.

"Oh damn." Tony said. "Hey Bunny so I see you just saw Jacqueline being like that, nothing happen I mean something happen with her and a book and there was lights."

"Ya used magic." Bunny said.

"I didn't use magic; two people meddled in my books and changed Jacqueline by mistake." Loki said. "Was there a meeting today?"

"Yes." Bunny said. Jacqueline looked at him and smiled; she walked forward and touched his hand.

"I'm okay." She told him. Bunny believed her.

"How long?" he asked.

"Well in the next few days the spell should be off." Loki told him. Bunny was about to leave when the alarm came on.

"Avengers Assemble." Steve said.

"Can you keep an eye on Jacqueline?" Loki asked. "Lady's Darcy and Jane are doing science."

"Yeah." Bunny told him. The Avengers left and both Jacqueline and Bunny were left alone.

"Do you want to play tag?" Jacqueline asked. Bunny looked at her.

"Okay, but ya don't wanta race a rabbit, Sheila." He told her. Jacqueline touched his nose.

"Tag your it." She said and went running.

Bunny played with Jacqueline for a while until the Avengers returned and he had to go back to the Guardians. Jacqueline fell asleep next to him and he got up slowly before Loki came close to him.

"You have to wait a little longer to make up your mistake." Loki told him.

"Aye." Bunny said.

"I believe I said we would beat you but I understand your reasoning I don't agree with it but I understand." Loki told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jacqueline woke up and she was thirteen years old. She looked at herself in the mirror and all of her memories had returned some were blurry but most of them were back. The Guardians had come to visit well Sandy had, Tooth only for a few minutes and she was allowed to go to the North Pole for a while they didn't want her to be taking her chances. Bunny would come and visit her and she had to smile at that.

"Snow, what age are you today?" she heard Darcy asked.

"Thirteen." Jacqueline told her.

"Great." Darcy told her. Jacqueline went with her so they could hang out. She had been spending a lot of time with Jane and Darcy in the lab. She had also been spending it with Steve.

#

The rest of the week past and everyone was waiting on Saturday for Jacqueline to come out.

"Do you think she is back to normal?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know." Tony said.

"Well if she is not we get more pictures for the scrapbook." Darcy told them.

"You're right." Jane told her.

"Who are you guys waiting for?" they all turned around to see Jacqueline standing there.

"You're back." Darcy told her.

"Yeah, I had to go stretch my legs sort to speak." She told them.

The team welcomed her back and she knew she had someone to visit soon. Hopefully she wouldn't make a mistake.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	30. Happily Ever After

**A God's Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, storygirl99210, black-belt sleeper, Little bookworm, NerdyLittleCray and Phantom Music Lover **_**for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have reviewed and favorite the story. Okay so this is the last chapter for this story. But I will be writing a new Female Jack story soon so don't worry about that so it's going to be a crossover too because they are so fun to write. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I also don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheon I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A God's Princess **

**Thirty: Happily Ever After **

"Jacqueline are you going out?" she turned to see Steve standing there.

"Um…yes I am." She told him. Steve came inside her room which was still rare since he still freaked out about being in the cold. But she figured it had something to do with her turning into a child and the fact that according to the scrapbook and everyone else she had become attached to the super-soldier.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but when Bunny came the first time he seemed stressed." Steve said. Jacqueline sat down on the bed and patted the side so he could sit.

"We broke up before the accident." She told him and Steve gasped. "I mean we gave each other time."

"Why you seem to love him and he loves you?" Steve asked. Jacqueline blushed.

"He didn't understand why I was so calm after being kidnapped." She told him. Steve nodded.

"He thinks of you as a Lady instead of a fellow Warrior." Steve told him using words he heard from Thor.

"Yeah, he freaked out, thought I would freak out because he went all animal on Nortlin." She told him.

"He cares for you very much." Steve told her. "I worried about the girls here all the time and it makes me forget that they can be strong, like Peggy herself was." he told her.

"He came to see me, but I think he was worried I got kidnapped again." She told him.

"No I think he came to speak with you." He told her. "I think you should speak with him."

"Maybe I should." She told him. They were about to talk when the ground opened up. Bunny came up and he saw Jacqueline and Steve.

"Am aye interrupting'?" he asked.

"Not at all, Jacqueline I'll see you later." Steve said and walked outside closing the door behind him. Bunny and Jacqueline stood standing awkwardly looking everywhere but at each other.

"So yur back to ya normal body." Bunny told her.

"Yeah, just happened today." She told him.

"Bu..."

"Ja…" they said at the same time.

"Ya first." He told her.

"No you first." She told him.

"No, ya." He told her.

"Can we go to the Warren?" she asked. Bunny looked at her and nodded. Jacqueline wanted to go because she wanted the talk to be in private because she was sure Jarvis was recoding and she didn't want anyone else hearing what they had to share with each other.

"Okay." He told her. They got close before Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice and the tunnel opened. Jacqueline went in first before Bunny followed her and the portal close.

#

In another room Tony groan with Clint. They had been watching after Jarvis alerted Tony that Bunny was in the building.

"Why did they have to leave?" Tony asked

"I know it was going to be juicy." Clint said.

"I don't think both of you should be this nosy." Phil said making both men jump in surprise. Phil raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Agent, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Babysitting it appears." Phil said.

"If you didn't hear Jacqueline is back to normal." Clint told him.

"She is not the one I meant." Phil told them both.

#

Bunny and Jacqueline arrived in the Warren and she smiled being in the place again. She sighed and turned to look at Bunny.

"Thank-you." She told him.

"Wat are ya thanking me for?" he asked her.

"For going when I was you know young." She told him. Bunny got close.

"Ya don't need to thank me, I should apologize." He told her. "I was always used to saving the girl and for her to freak out."

"What about Tooth?" Jacqueline asked.

"She is kind of North's girl so he saves her." Bunny told her and Jacqueline laughed, she bit her lip. "Jacqueline, I'm very sorry."

"I know." She told him. She got close to him and grabbed his face. "I forgive you, but next time you do something like this I will let Thor and Loki get you." She says with a chuckle and Bunny laughs before spinning her around.

"Deal." He says. He pulls her closer and Jack looks at him before they kiss. It's sweet at first but it has been days since they have been together and the kiss turns heated faster than they expect.

"Aye missed ya." Bunny whispered to her.

"I missed you to." She told him. They kissed again and ended up in the grass just holding on to each other hard as if they were expecting to be pulled apart. But they didn't want to let go. Bunny pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Jacqueline, I love you." He told her. Jacqueline blushed more than ever before she kissed him in his nose.

"I love you too." she told him. After a long make-out session they stood up and Bunny held her by her waist.

"I believe we need to get ready for Easter." She told him.

"Yur right." He said and kissed her cheek. Jacqueline turned in his arms.

"I bet I can beat you to your eggs." She told him.

"Ya don't want to race a rabbit, Sheila." He said. They both laugh as they ran toward the egg and their happiness showed for anyone who would see it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Hope you guys like the last chapter. Don't forget to review and be on the lookout for my next story.**


End file.
